Starting From Scratch
by bluelily3
Summary: 5 Summers after the Glen Gummi's home was destroyed by Igthorn, they are still living in Ursalia. But not all of them are thriving as well as they'd like. Gruffi Gummi has plenty of responsibilities at the re-formed city, but his heart still longs for the solitude of the forest. After deciding to go back and rebuild, he runs into some strange new Gummis. One in particular. COMPLETE
1. The Return

Prologue

Five summers had passed since the Gummis of Gummi Glen had lost their home. They stayed in Ursalia and waited for the Great Gummis to sail their way again. With Duke Igthorn out of the way, there was nothing they couldn't do. And they did return. They waited a whole year to play it safe, but at Zummi's invitation (with careful consideration) they sailed to the Capital City at Ursalia. This time, they brought eight ships instead of three. And they had humans with them! The Barbics were shocked at first, but they overcame their pride after a while, and it was easier with the Glen Gummis to help them.

Everything was finally going the way they had always dreamed. The young cubs were growing up and their eyes were landing on their new friends. The new spring wind promised a fresh start. Sunni and Buddi were seldom seen without each other. Even Zummi and Grammi finally admitted their feelings for each other after seeing other bears pair off into mates.

Before long, gummi bears that had been single all their lives were looking for someone. There were finally enough to chose from. And they needed to make more.

Some of them were too set in their ways. Old Thornberry, (though a romantic at heart) considered himself too old. And Tummi Gummi considered himself married to food. Ursa made a vow to never forget her old mate, even though her eyes did stray to Gruffi sometimes. But the stubborn bear from the Glen refused to advance it to anything else. All of the other gummis were pretty sure that he would remain Ursalia's most eligible bachelor forever. And that was just the way he liked it.

Part 1

The spring breeze had turned into a strong wind, and most of the gummies were indoors. But Gruffi was restless. It wasn't that he didn't have enough to do in his new home, in fact, sometimes he had do too much. He was both a High Council member and a founder of the Builder's Guild. But he had always wondered about the Glen. It had been destroyed, but not bad enough that he couldn't fix it. However, the longer he waited, the longer it would be left to further decay. He had to do something about it. The problem was...nobody wanted to go back.

Zummi made his home at the library, and with the help of the others, he'd managed to make new books and even copies of some of the books the Great Gummis had brought over with them. He and a few other magicians spent all their time there, and Gruffi understood that. But when he wasn't there, he was with Grammi on a moonlit balcony, or in some meadow of flowers somewhere. It made Gruffi a bit sick if he thought about it too much. Not that he denied them their happiness, but he wondered what the point of it all was. Those two weren't young enough to have cubs anymore. Wasn't that the reason to find a mate? Well, if it was, he wasn't looking for one anytime soon. He'd done enough childrearing with Sunni and Cubbi. And he'd done a pretty decent job at that. He smiled when he thought of them. Sunni was a real little lady now. The other day she had come running with the news that she and Buddi were engaged to be married. In his eyes, she seemed too young for marriage, but it had been five summers already, and she was almost 18-summers-old. The official age of a Gummi adult. And he knew that Buddi would take care of her. He had grown into a strong man...stronger than himself, if he ever cared to admit it. Which he never would.

All of the other Glen Gummis were happy. Except him. Which was normal for Gruffi, but he really felt like something was missing. He didn't handle change very well, and he was used to doing things his own way. But now there were too many Gummis in one place, and they all had their own opinions. He had never been in a city before now, let alone tried to live in one. It suited the others just fine, but not him.

However, Gruffi also didn't want to be alone. He needed someone to protect and look after… The last time he mentioned that out loud, Grammi had overheard. She suggested finding a mate. He just rolled his eyes at her. Love was not the answer to his problems. He was too practical for such a thing. Wasn't he?

As the months went by, he missed the forest more and more. It had peace and order. This place was the opposite of order. Especially since they had been here for five summers already, and they had yet to establish a leader. He'd heard Zummi talking about a monarchy, but who would be the right gummi for a king? It just seemed like too much of a responsibility. And coming from Gruffi, there was something to be said for that.

They had even asked him. Just once. He'd stormed out of that room as fast as he could. King Gruffi. Absolutely ridiculous.

It was one thing to be the leader of only five Gummis. But 500? He sighed to himself. _Well,_ he thought. _There aren't that many yet, but if they keep pairing off like this, there will be soon. Good grief._ He sighed again, and his thoughts came back to the old Glen. If he could just convince some of the others that it could be used as a sort of post, maybe he could go back and fix it up. Then, he might be able to come back and take some of the others home with him. Just so he didn't have to be completely alone. He'd seen what that did to the brain. Gusto Gummi was a perfect example of a crackpot. He wouldn't mind getting away from him for a while, either. Between him and Ursa, they were both trying to tear him apart. With Ursa it made sense. She could still have a family. But Gusto? All these years, he's known the crazy artist looked up to him and admired him, but he hadn't known it was love. He was too traditional and old-fashioned to think of such a thing. But when he's seen the look on Gusto's face at his very blunt refusal, it had made him feel a bit heartsick. It wasn't the guy's fault he had feelings for him. After all, Gruffi did bring a lot of things to the table. He just didn't want that table to be quite as colorful as Gusto's…

A few hours later, he had come up with a plan. He would turn the Glen into a waystation. There were more Gummis out there, trying to find Ursalia. A lot of them had no idea how the Gummiscope worked, and the giant beam of light would just look like nonsense to them. Some of them were a bit primitive. The Barbics hadn't even known what Gummi Berry Juice was. The Glen would be a perfect way to change that. He could find any wandering gummis and bone them up on the Way of the Gummi. The idea made his heart beat a little faster. Finally, some way to be useful!

When he asked the High Council (he was one of them himself, so it was easy to convince them) about his idea, they agreed with him, and decided to send along a few more gummis that were good builders. Gruffi didn't like this idea at first (he'd wanted to go alone) but he had to admit that he was no spring chicken anymore, and a few good helpers could make things much easier.

But when he found a few of the Glen gummis and told them about it, they were bewildered.

"Why would you want to leave, Gruffi? This place is more than we could ever have dreamed of!" Sunni asked.

"Well, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I just want to get that old place running again. The Council has agreed with my plan to make it a waystation. Somewhere for the wandering Gummis. There are more of them out there, you know. And they need my help."

"But...what about my wedding?" She pouted.

"Eh? What about it?"

"Gruffi! You have to be here! You...you were…" Her eyes filled with tears. Buddi cleared his throat.

"Um...she... that is...we...wanted you to be the one to give her away at the ceremony, Gruffi. You are…the closest thing to a father she's ever had." Sunni looked at him imploringly. Gruffi felt his eyes burn and blinked hard.

"Sunni… I...I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll stay!"

"Oh, sweetie...I just can't…" He sighed. "I already have everything ready, and the Council is sending half of the Builder's Guild with me. We are leaving tomorrow."

His jaw tightened as Sunni dissolved into tears.

"Hey, hey, now. Don't cry! I'm coming back!" He fluttered his hands at her nervously.

"You are?"

"Well, of course I am. I just said I wouldn't be gone forever. Your wedding isn't for another six months, right? I'll be back before then. I promise." He gently took Sunni by the shoulders and smiled at her.

"Okay, hon?" She nodded, and her own smile was like her namesake.

"Oh, thank you, Gruffi! I'm gonna miss you." She pulled him into a hug and he squeezed her tight.

"Me too, Sunni."

He had just finished checking the Quick Cars and making sure everyone from the guild was with him when he heard a voice behind him.

"Gruff! Wait!"

When he saw the light blue form of Gusto heading toward him, he held back a sigh. He had no idea what to say with him, and hoped against hope that he didn't want to tag along. He cared for the bear, but he was sure that Gusto's nature would not be what they needed for this mission. Not to mention...he could feel a big dramatic scene coming on. Starting with "don't leave me!" Gruffi was 100% sure he couldn't handle that. He glanced longingly at the Quick Car. Gusto stood inches from him.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, bear…" The artist shook his finger at him. "I'm not gonna try to stop you from going. I already know better than that. There is no stopping you once you've got an idea in that incredible brain of yours. But… I just want you to have this." He placed something small and wrapped in green fabric into Gruffi's larger hand.

"Aw, Gusto you-"  
"Just!" He yelled dramatically, causing Gruffi to flinch. "Open it when you get there, okay...and try to be alone when you do…" A bright blush gleamed on Gusto's pale face. "I know you're not into goodbyes, Gruffimundo. And frankly, neither am I." He looked over Gruffi's shoulder at the other gummis in the Quick Cars. They had loaded four of them. They looked out, some a bit impatiently. Gusto's eyes showed he wanted to do more than this, and Gruffi could sense it. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well then, let's not say it. I'll be back, Gusto. Okay?" He gave the bear a half-smile, and shook his hand firmly. With the other one, he tucked the package into the satchel by his side.

"Don't forget me…" Gusto's eyes pleaded with him. Gruffi shook his head and snorted.

"Who could forget such a colorful gummi like you?" He filled the world "colorful" with scorn, but Gusto beamed at him anyway. His insults always seemed to fly right over the artist's head. Especially these days…

"Oh, I can't TAKE IT!" He exploded and lunged toward Gruffi, flinging his arms around him. He squeezed hard and buried his face in his neck.

"Great Gummis, Gusto!" He whispered fiercely. "Get a hold of yourself! The guys are watchin'!"

"I couldn't care less, Gruff!" Gusto whispered back. "Someday, I'm gonna tell the whole world that I love you!" Gruffi pulled away frantically.

"You ever do that and I'll bounce you into next Thursday!"

Gusto's eyebrow cocked up.

"Oh ho… Once can only hope, old pal." He turned away then and waved over his shoulder. "Take care, Gruff!" He said jauntily, as if to erase the rest of what had just happened. Gruffi felt like he would die of humiliation. His face was redder than a beet. Before he turned to the others he took a moment to catch his breath. _Darn that Gusto…_ He thought. _He'll be end of me…_ He knew every member of the Builder's Guild. After all, he'd helped form it! These gummis were like brothers (and a couple of of tough sisters) to him. And they just saw him get pounced on by another man in a loving embrace! Not to mention that remark about getting bounced! Gruffi was a bit innocent in the ways of physical love, but he knew without a doubt what the idiot had meant by that! Even if a female had said that, he was still a very private bear, and she would have gotten a firm scolding. He wished he could go back and give Gusto one, but he knew it was useless. The weird bear just took his scolding and yelling as some sort of invitation and used it to fuel his strange feelings and desires. Gruffi took a moment, shook his head violently and swung around to face the guild. They were unnervingly quiet. Except for the two lady gummis who were whispering and giggling. This was going to be a long trip.

In the five seasons they had lived in Ursalia, Gruffi had helped rebuild the Quick Tunnels. But since the Glen was destroyed, they didn't tunnel as far as that. The road to the city was long, and the first time Gruffi had traveled it was with Cubbi after that disaster with the Great Book. He still shied away from that subject in his head, like it was as hot as the fire that had burned the book. Since then, they'd gotten a new one, but it was still hard to think about. He didn't mess up that badly often, and when he did, it hurt. He had been the responsible one from a very young age. He remembered taking care of cubs younger than him even when he was only 4 summers old. That was before the Glen. His memories of back then were hazy.

Even as he'd dug the tunnels (with a giant drill he built from the old blueprints) he'd known that he would go back the Glen someday, at least to repair it. He stopped digging only half a day's walk from the forest. A few times he'd used the tunnels with Grammi and Sunni to go back and gather Gummi Berry plant trimmings to make their gardens in the city bigger. But for some reason they never went to the Glen. He figured it was either too painful for them to see it wrecked, or they just didn't care that much anymore now that they had a new home. It was the former for him. He wasn't sure how bad it would be when he got back there, but he knew it was going to take a lot of work.


	2. Strangers

They were about 20 minutes from the old tree when he knew something was up. There were traps. And they were new ones. Considering they weren't his own, they were pretty good too. Not that he would openly admit that. But whoever had built these knew what they were doing. A couple of the builders had almost ran into one, and Gruffi only had about a split second to realize it was there. Most of them where the snare type, but there were one or two clever ones that he hadn't even thought of before. He was both annoyed and intrigued. Maybe Gummis were still in the Glen. But why would they need to set traps anymore? The ogres were few and far between these days. Sure, he saw one every once in awhile, but without someone to lead them, they were pretty useless. They didn't care about the gummis now that Igthorn didn't want them captured. Gruffi and the others had never really found out exactly what had happened to old Iggy, but they were pretty sure it wasn't good. Rumor had it that his castle had been blown away by a malfunction with a juice-making machine. Whatever his fate, Gruffi was just glad to have him out of his fur. But that didn't mean he had completely let his guard down. And he never would. Not until he was in the ground anyway. And he didn't plan on being there for a long, long time. He still had too much work to do.

When the Glen Tree finally came into sight, Gruffi doubled his efforts. His sharp eyes scanned every little leaf, and his ears perked up to the sound of the other bears's breathing. There was definitely something strange going on.

"Phew! We're almost there! I can see the tree you were talking about, Gruffi! It's huge!" Lemi spoke up.

"Lemi! Keep quiet!" Gruffi whispered fiercely. "You saw the traps. I almost had to pull you out of one of them. Someone doesn't want us here. We've gotta be careful." His gaze took in the rest of the guild.

"Hear that, everyone? Until we know what we're dealing with, we need to keep quiet and low to the ground. Got that?" The five gummis nodded their heads ruefully. Gruffi continued on slowly. He stayed in front of them. If a trap did go off, it would capture him first, and they could run away. He knew how to get out of these sort of traps just as well as he knew how to make them. His hand clenched the handle of the knife tucked under his belt. Wood and rope wouldn't stop him from getting home. This was still his Glen, and he was going to take it back, even if a whole clan of ogres set up camp there.

They were just a few steps away from the main knothole when he heard another snare spring up. He bit his lip to keep from yelling at the others, then looked cautiously over his shoulder. All of the builders were still there, and they were looking around in bewilderment. They had slunk down on their bellies as they got closer, and now some of them were getting ready to stand up to see what all the racket was.

"Hsst! Hey, don't even think about it! Stay down!" He hissed.

Kiwi and Lemi, (the rebel and the dummy) lowered themselves slowly to the grass again. Gruffi could hear someone in the trap shouting. It sounded like a female. And she was right above them. But as long as they stayed hidden in the long grass, she might not see them. He rolled slowly over onto his back and looked up into the trees. Dangling from a simple rope stare was a gummi. An angry gummi.

"HAPPI! Blast it all, you and these traps! I can't believe this! Arrgh!" She kept muttering and wriggling, trying to find something. _A knife, no doubt. Silly she-bear…_ Gruffi thought. He didn't know many females that carried weapons around and the few that did were Barbics. But out in the wild, you could take no chances. This was the very reason why he wanted to start work on his waystation as soon as possible. But it looked like he had a few uninvited guests to deal with first.

"Where is my knife? I could have sworn I had it on me today. I was gonna get some fire root...Ugh, blasted hair." She blew a hank of deep purple hair out of her eye. For some reason, Gruffi almost smiled. Well, she was feisty, he'd give her that. And she did actually own a knife.

"Happi! Where in the great blazes are you?" After she struggled a few minutes more, she resorted to biting the rope (much to his amusement). He signaled to the other gummis. They all stood up at the same time. Gruffi crossed his arms over his chest, and casually leaned up against a tree.

"Ya know...if you keep yelling like that, someone is bound to find you, lady." The astonished look on her face was priceless and he felt his mouth curving up into a grin again.

"What the... ? Hey! Who the heck are you!"

"Like I'd tell you that...heh… We have you surrounded. So who are _you?_ "

"I wouldn't tell you my name for nothing! Even if you had a pack of ogres with you!"

"Well, we don't. We're just gummis. _Glen_ Gummis." (Well, _he_ was. But he wasn't gonna let her know that.)

"Glen...Gummis?"

"That's right, lady.

"But...where...how…?" Her expression was extremely confused. Suddenly, he wanted to get her down from there. She didn't seem to be on the bad side. She was just a gummi after all. A strange looking wild one, but a gummi just the same.

"We'll tell you all about it, after we get you down." He pulled his knife out, only to find Crafti by his side.

"Gruffi. Do you think this is a good idea? I'm sure there are a lot more of them around here, and we don't know anything about them. If we keep her there, we can have leverage."

"Leverage? That's a bit harsh, even for you Crafti. Besides, if we do leave her here, she'll just gnaw the ropes. And then she'll run to whoever she was calling to, without us. We don't want her to get the drop on us. Better to just let her go. The nicer we treat her, the nicer she'll treat us."

"Hmm. If you say so. You're the leader, Gruffi." The brown bear patted Crafti firmly on the shoulder.  
"That I am, Crafti." Then he looked up to the gummi in the snare.

"I'll get you down from there if you promise to-"

"You'll do no such thing!" She hollered. Gruffi eyes widened. She really was tough.

"Hmph. All right then, lady. We'll just leave you there I guess. Doesn't matter to me. But I'm going right in. I have the "keys" to this place if you know what I mean."

"What?! Who are you?"

"Sorry, gotta go."

He beckoned the other bears to him and then made to march away.

"Wait a second! Who do you think you are? This is our place!"

He turned around in one quick motion, then marched back to her.

"That's where you're wrong, lady. This is my place. And I'm taking it back!"

"You can't!" She struggled with the ropes. "My troupe and I live-" She bit her lip.

"Look. Why don't I just let you down? Then we can talk about this. I promise we won't hurt you or your…" He cocked his eyebrow. "Your troupe." She had given information away, and he wasn't letting her forget it.

"Oh fine! But…" She paused and looked away thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"I want your word as a gummi that you won't harm me or them." Her eyes fixed on his, and they were a fiery black. Gruffi crossed his hand over his chest like an X.

"On my honor as a gummi, I promise we won't hurt you. There. Happy now?"

"Well, no...but...Just let me down."

"Hmph. Some faith ya got there."

He scrambled up the tree before she could change her mind. The rope holding the net was a long one, and if he did this right, he wouldn't have to send her plummeting to the ground.

"Hold still now, lady. I'm just gonna-"

"Stop calling me lady! I have a name!"

"Huh?" He hadn't even realized he was calling her that. Sometimes when he bickered with Grammi he would do that, or with Ursa. He even called Sunni "little lady." He grunted to himself. _Maybe I should respect the fair race a little bit more. Especially this ball of fire…"_ He chuckled softly to himself, amusedly.

"Well then, let's hear it." He felt her hesitate.

"I'll tell you when you let me down."

"No problem. Just gimme a sec." _Jeez, this gal is trouble._ He thought. _But, if I was in the same situation, I would be just as careful as she is. She must have met a lot of bad people to turn out this way. And maybe not some very nice gummis either._ Gruffi used to think all gummis were good and decent. Then he met the Barbics. They were alright now, but when he'd first met them, they'd wanted to kill all the humans. Even now they resorted to violence as their first objective. Gruffi had been violent quite a bit in his day as well, (and he could still pack a mean wallop), but he tried to do things another way first if he had to. Communication and intelligence was the Gummi Way.

He stood on a branch above the net and unknotted the rope (a pretty good one) before gently lowering it to the ground like a pulley system. When she was safely down, he jumped onto a nearby branch, then swung to several more until he landed lightly beside the net. Then he pulled out his knife and cut the rope, all in one quick motion. She flailed around a bit, but he knelt down and took her hand politely. He was almost sure she would shake him off, but she accepted his hand graciously. Then he helped her to her feet. Now that he had a chance to look at her, he could feel a blush creeping up to his face. He'd never seen a gummi who looked quite like her. She had deep red fur and her hair was a wild tangle of blackish purple curls. She swept some of it out of her eyes before looking at him. Her eyes were firm and confident. They looked at him without any kind of fear or hesitation. She was a strong gummi. He would bet his hat that whatever this troupe was...she was the leader of it.

"So." He cleared his throat, and maintained eye contact, even though a part of him wanted to look at his feet. He shoved that part back far into his head. Ridiculous. Gruffi Gummi always looked a gummi in the eye.

"That was one of your own traps, eh?" He cocked his eyebrow at her. She frowned at him.

"Not mine. It was Happi's fault. He's the one who builds stuff around here. I'm the healer."

"I see." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A healer...they hadn't had one of those for a while. Could be very useful. Noticing that she had relaxed and let down her guard a bit, he did the same and uncrossed his arms.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. The name's Gruffi." He smiled a bit to encourage her.

"That's real nice and all, but can you please tell me what's going on?" She put her hands on her hips. He bit back a sigh. _Just when I thought she was gonna relax. Sheesh._

"I will once we get inside."  
"Get inside?" She paused, thinking.

"I don't think so. I don't know any of you." She gestured to the whole group. He guessed that she had other gummis to protect. He knew the feeling all too well.

"All right, fine. Let's just talk for a second." The female glanced around, as if looking for someone. When she realized the coast was still clear, she sighed and sat down on a tree stump.

"Well, alright."

"Like I said, I'm Gruffi. These guys are part of my Builder's Guild from Ursalia." Her eyes widened.

"Ursalia? You mean, it's not abandoned anymore? There are...Gummis there?"

"Have been for five years now, lady. I mean, uh...What's your name?"

"Not yet. Just tell me why you're here." Her eyes looked at him stubbornly. The rest of the guild were keeping away, letting the two of them talk. Seeing that he was standing above her, Gruffi lowered himself onto another tree stump to appear a little less threatening.

"Alright. I'm not originally from Ursalia. I don't know where I was born, but I came to this Glen when I was a cub and have lived here all my life since then. It was only recently that I had to move away. The place got destroyed. I'm a Glen Gummi. I've come back to restore it and use it as a waystation." He laid the whole explanation out to her, and made sure he was looking at her openly and honestly. There was something about this wild she-gummi that he trusted, but he wasn't sure how or why. It usually took him awhile to trust anyone. But she seemed honest herself. She nodded her head when he was done. Then sighed.

"Well...that does make sense. I guess...there is no stopping you. My troupe and I will have to move on." She looked down at the ground. While she seemed to see reason, he wondered if she wasn't manipulating him a bit. Even though she had seemed honest a moment ago, he knew that some gummis were not against this tactic. He himself had used it a few times in his life to get what he wanted.

"I don't see any reason why you would have to leave." He said gently. Her eyes flew up.

"What? Why?"

"Well, " He stood up and started to pace. "Like I said, this is going to be a waystation. Somewhere that traveling gummis can stop and take a break. Learn more about other gummis. That sort of thing. It's a big warden, and was made for lots of them. I don't think it will be empty for long. So, there's no reason why you should leave." As he walked he noticed her watching him. She was calming down, but there was still an uneasiness in her eyes.

"That sounds nice and all, but…"

"But what?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"It might be harder than you think."

"Hmph. What makes you say that?" He crossed his arms over his chest again, defiantly. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound in the bushes. The guild all stood to attention, and when Gruffi turned around, he saw the biggest gummi bear he had ever laid eyes on. And he didn't look happy.

"Gruffi, meet Spici. He is the troupe's very own strongman. And he likes to think that this is our place."


	3. Gypsy Lady

Before Gruffi knew what was happening, the big bear was on him. He grabbed him with hands what were half the size of an ogre's. Gruffi was strong, and he put up a pretty good struggle, but in the end, this bear proved stronger. During the fight, he tried to see what was going on with his guild. More strange gummis appeared out of the brush and before long, they started to bounce. So, there were more gummis who knew how to make juice. He would be relieved if he wasn't being pummeled halfway into the ground by a guy built like a house. His senses were starting to fade when he heard her voice shouting.

"Spici! No! Get off of him!"

"Wha?"

"They weren't attacking me!" She started groping around in a side pouch for something frantically. The last thing Gruffi remembered before he blacked out was the sound of a whistle, and then the pain stopped.

When he came to, he was inside the main hall of the Glen. He blinked a few times, feeling like it was a dream, or some flash from the past. Then he saw the purple-haired gummi lady's face close to his.

"Oh, thank the Great Gummis. Are you alright? I thought… Sometimes Spici can get…" Gruffi grunted, and waved a hand at her.

"I'm fine. Just…" He tried to sit up, and a wave a nausea flooded him. He grimaced.

"At least...I think so." He laid down again. He realized that he was laying on his old table. What in the world had that bear done to him? He'd never had to fight so hard in his life. And he'd never failed so badly to protect himself. That guy was a real bruiser.

"I called them off when I realized what was going on."

"Yeah...Was that why I heard a whistle?"

"Yes. I've had that for years. I'm the leader and sometimes these clowns need a little rallying, if you know what I mean." She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled, then grabbed his head.

"Oh, do I ever, lady." Realizing that he'd done it again, he looked up at her with a sheepish smile. She shook her head and almost laughed.

"My name is Marri."

"Marri?" The name felt thick on his tongue. And there was something un-gummi about it.

"It's short for Marion Berry."

"I see. So...you're named after a different berry than a gummi berry?"

"Well, Gummi wouldn't be a very original name would it? Anyway, it's because of my hair. It's the same color. A marion berry is just a fancy name for a blackberry." She smiled and started sorting things out on the table. Gruffi swallowed back another wave of sickness as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, hold on now. I have to clean you up. That was quite a brawl, huh?"

"Uh huh…" He blinked back the pain as she took a look at his hands. He was pretty sure one of his fingers was broken. Along with a few other bones. And he didn't want to know what was wrong with his head.

"I'm sorry about all that. Spici was just trying to protect me. I guess the troupe heard me yelling when I got caught in Happi's trap. We all look out for each other, you know?"

"All too well…"

"Is that right?"

"I uh...have my own gummis to look after."

"Ah, you mean the ones you came with?"

 _The guild!_ He'd completely forgotten about them. His eyes widened in sudden horror.

"Oh, don't worry. They're all right. My mother is looking after them."

"Your...mother?"

"Yep. She's a healer too. Taught me all she knows. Now just lay back and let me look at you. I promise I won't bite." She cocked an eyebrow at him and he could feel a blush creep into his cheeks. He'd never really had a female gummi get quite this personal with him before. And he didn't have the strength (or the willpower) to stop her. He was quiet for awhile, then his eyes stared roaming the dining hall. Whoever had fixed it had done a slap-happy job. There were missing nails in boards and grass poking out between the cracks. He'd have to remedy that. But at least he didn't have to worry about new support beams.

"You know...I don't think I'd make a good meal…" He said after a while. Marri was startled out of her work. She was about to set his finger, and he swallowed hard, wishing himself far away.

"Um...excuse me?" Her tone was strange, and she focused a little too hard on his finger.

"I just mean that this is the dining hall. Don't you guys have a better place to do this? There is a room for- YOW!"

"There we go. Just needed a little tweak."

"A little tw- Be careful with that! I use my hands more than anything else, la- Marri."

"And that is exactly why I am setting the bone, silly. If I just left it the way it was, it would be crooked and useless. Don't you know anything about healing, Gruffi?"

"Er...not really, I guess."

"Then hush up and let me do my job." She continued to look at his hand, but he still made a face at her.

"Now, I'm gonna have to look at the rest of you. I think you may have a broken rib or two, so that shirt needs to come off." She was already going for his belt before he slapped her hand away.

"Whoa! Hey! Just a minute! This shirt ain't goin' _nowhere!_ "

"But-"

"No buts. I can take it from here, thank you very much." He scrambled off the table and somewhat dizzily tottered across the hall. It took all of his willpower to keep from losing his lunch, but he made it out the door. When he'd gathered his composure a bit, he cracked open the door and peeked in. Marri was gathering up her things, all the while shaking her head and muttering.

"Men...You try to do the right thing…"

"By the way." He poked his face through the crack. She spun around and he tried hard to keep from chuckling at the look on her face.

"The dining hall is made for eating. Not stitching up your latest victims." With that, he shut the door and sauntered off. He thought he heard a muffled reply, but just smiled and kept limping along. This lady was trouble, but it was the fun kind.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be very far. He'd thought about heading to his room, but it seemed so far away. The closest room to the dining room was Sunni's. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but for some reason, he just needed to see one of the bedrooms. If at least one of them was untouched...He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. As soon as he did, he smelled something very different flooding through the crack. This wasn't Sunni's room at all. Not anymore. He dragged the door open the rest of the way and stood there in awe. The bed was still there, but the footboard was covered with some sort of shawl. Sunni's name was under there, along with a pair of leaping rabbits he had carved a few years back. He remembered how small Sunni was back then… His stomach clenched as he looked at the rest of the room. Plants and herbs hung from every available surface. There were clothes strung about, some that he had never seen on any gummi. He blushed at how feminine it all was. Sunni's vanity was still there, along with the painted flowers. But it was covered in a woman's things. There was a spicy smell and lots of fabric. Even a plush rug spread out on the floor. He backed away, sure that this was Marri's room. She had really made the place her own. And who could blame her? It had been 5 years since he'd been there. He didn't want to know what his own room looked like.

He leaned against the doorframe, his head starting to spin and throb. Maybe he needed to sit down. But there was so much to do. He needed to check on the guild and then...well, he was in no shape to build right now. And he had to deal with these strange gummis. He wasn't sure if he should let them live here, or try to get rid of them. But how? He knew how to be bossy, and even a bit rough sometimes, but he wasn't cruel. Where would they go? Marri had mentioned that they were a troupe, so maybe that meant they were traveling bears. He would have to clear this up, and soon. But for now...he clutched his stomach, feeling sick again. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to go. Even if his head wasn't hurt, the very idea of all this disorder made his stomach turn. Only setting it straight would make him feel better. There was something about this Marri that made him uneasy as well. It wasn't like he didn't trust her, but… She just made him feel funny. He couldn't put his finger on it. The idea made him look at his finger. She had put it in a splint. How the heck was he supposed to work like this? He groaned to himself, and was about to leave the room when he almost ran into her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and dropped a small pouch she'd been carrying. Luckily, the drawstring was cinched tight.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that-"

"This is my room! What are you doing here?"

"I don't...it used to be...Sunni's room. And I guess I-"

Her face suddenly looked guilty.

"Sunni? She's the gummi that used to live here, isn't she? Her name is on the bed."

"I carved it there. I made a lot of-" He was almost angry with her, and was planning on saying more, but his vision had grown black around the edges and he felt like he was going to be sick and then pass out.

"Hey, hey." She grabbed for him just in time. "Take it easy!" She slowly lowered him to the floor. They were back in her room and he settled down on the rug. He was so out of it, he didn't really notice that she was holding onto him.

"How much gold did you spend on this thing?"

"What?" She looked baffled. "You mean the rug?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cuz...either you get me a bucket, or I'm gonna ruin it, lady."

When he woke up, he felt something cool on his forehead. The throbbing had went away, and his vision was clear. He looked around cautiously. Then swallowed hard when he realized where he was. Marri had put him in her own bed. Everything in him wanted to leap out of it in utter embarrassment, but his body was slow to react. Every inch of him ached. He reached up to touch his head and found what was keeping it cool. There were wet bindings wrapped around it. Then he gasped. His hat was gone. For some reason, that made him blush harder than when she had tried to take his shirt off. That peasant hood was something he'd had since he was a cub. He vaguely remembered that his mother had made it for him. It seemed like such a long time ago. It was the one thing he'd had since his childhood, and although he wasn't very sentimental (things were just things, and he could always build more) that hat was special to him. He just had to find it. With effort, he pushed the blanket off of him. Even doing that made him grunt. _Now I know I've broken a rib or two. Great, that's just peachy._ He thought. _Absolutely nothing is going the way it's supposed to. And why do I even care about my hat so much right now? I need to find the guild, then I need to…_ He flopped back down on the plush pillows. This was ridiculous. So much work needed to be done, and he'd been debilitated by one bear. One _giant_ bear. He was getting ready to try again when he heard soft footsteps. He was sure it was Marri, and he blushed again at the thought of her seeing him awake in her bed. Why did he care so much? If he would have woken up in Grammi's bed, he wouldn't have felt like this. Sure, it would be a bit strange, but Grammi had always been like an older sister to him, and it wouldn't have made him blush. Was it because Marri was still a stranger to him? That must be it.

But the gummi that appeared at the door wasn't Marri. She was tall and lithe. The most slender bear he'd ever seen. And that wasn't even the strange part. Her fur was black, and long silver hair flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were silver as well. Was she blind? He made a faint gesture with his hand, a sort of weak wave, and her eyes caught it. Not blind then.

"Hello there." Her voice was soft and musical. He felt his muscles relax, almost like she was putting him in a trance. At this point, he didn't care if she was.

"Uh...hi?" His tongue felt thicker than it usually did. Words weren't always easy for him, and sometimes he just felt like his tongue was just getting in the way. Now he felt like he'd swallowed a pound of taffy.

"My name is Starri. I was told by Marri to keep vigil on you."

"Well...that's nice of you...I guess…" This Starri bear had a very formal way of speaking. She sounded like someone from an ancient time. Someone who made her home in the stars. He blinked. _Where did that thought come from? I must really be out of it. Either that, or this strange lady really does have a spell on me. I thought Marri was kind of different. Now she seems perfectly normal. Oh, Great Gummi my head…_

"I apologize for Spici." She bowed gracefully, and her shiny hair spilled forward, pooling to the floor. Gruffi was capsized. It looked like a waterfall.

"You see, he is my mate. But I am the only one that can assuage his rage and violence." She looked up at him again, her eyes glowing.

"We have been through trying times, the Troupe and I. I've seen many a clouded fortune along our road." She whispered. Gruffi's eyes widened.

"You...have the Sight, don't you?" His own voice whispered as well, full of fascination and a hint of suspicion. Her own eyes widened.

"You believe in it?" She questioned. Gruffi chuckled softly.

"It may not look like it, but I...believe in a lot of things... "

"I see…" Her eyes glazed over and at first he was startled, but he'd seen the same thing happen once, long ago, to another Gummi. She was Seeing. He sat quietly, waiting for her to come out of it. He hoped it wouldn't take long. It did make him a bit nervous, even if he knew what was happening. The Sight was a very old and sacred Gift. It was not to be treated lightly. He respected anything with age and tradition, and even if he didn't quite understand it, he knew there was Forces all around him, be they good or evil. He was blessed with his own Wisdom, and he took it very seriously.

After only a minute or two, her eyes cleared. They remained silver, but were darker than before. She looked at him intensely.

"Yes...I see. There is much to be Seen about you, Gruffi Gummi." Then she just nodded her head sagely and backed slowly out of the room.

"Hey, wait a second! Come...back…" He trailed off. Maybe he didn't want to know. She hadn't been smiling when she said it. But she hadn't seemed full of doom either. Pondering over it too much made his head ache, and just when he was thinking of drifting off into sleep again, Marri was standing on the threshold. She looked him over up and down, and then she cocked an eyebrow at him. It took everything he had not to flush and look away when he remembered that he was in her room.

"So...I wonder what Starri Saw in you."

"Hey, don't ask me. It's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."

"Oh really? You really believe that?" Her eyes sparkled.

"I uh...don't know what to think…" He muttered. Marri glided over to him and placed a palm on his forehead. He sucked in a startled breath.

"What are you…?"

"Hold on. I'm just checking your heat."

"My...what?"

"Your body heat. Healers call it Heat. If you are sick or have a bad injury, it's always a good idea to keep you cool. And I see that I've done that. How does your stomach feel?" She said the last part coyly.

"Better than before, I'll tell you that much… But did I...?" He looked ruefully at the rug at her feet.

"Almost, but I saved it just in time. As for how much gold it's worth, I don't have the answer for that."

"Huh. Don't tell me you stole it." His brow arched playfully. "Gypsy's do have _quite_ the reputation for sticky fingers, or so I've heard." His smile was devilish. Instead of looking affronted, she merely laughed. It sounded like tiny bells.

"No, it's not stolen. It was a gift. Being a Healer pays sometimes, but that's not why I do it."

"I'll bet it does. I haven't seen one of your kind in these parts for a long time. I remember one back when I was a cub, but…" He realized he was telling her too much. What was wrong with him? First he was joking around, and then he was spilling out pieces of his past.

"Uh, anyway. I need to know how my guild is doing. Can you-"

"Oh, of course! I've already seen to them. They're alright. You got the worst of it."

"Great. It figures."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I _always_ get the worst of it. Seems to be my lot in life. Short end of the stick and all." At this, Marri hid her mouth behind her hand, but her eyes were laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm short. Very funny." His mouth curved into a slight smile. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. That's why it was so funny…" She let out a giggle, then cleared her throat.

"Sorry. I'm sure you want to see you friends, don't you?"

"Well...I guess. I'm not really looking forward to them seeing me like this, but I suppose I'll have to deal with it."

"Can't be helped. Unless you want to try standing and walking again?"

"I...I think maybe I'll just wait until evening to see them… Tell them I'm not dead, will you?" Gruffi decided.

"Sure thing." Marri made her way over to the door. "Just get some rest. Even before you got into that mess, you looked like you needed it."

"Great. Ruin my self image, why don't ya? And here I was thinking I looked healthy and robust."

She rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling and then shook her head. The last thing he saw of her before he drifted off to sleep was her tangle of hair as it disappeared down the hallway. His fading thought was that he wished she would stay.


	4. The Hunt

Gruffi healed fast. Within the week his broken bones were all mended, and his head felt much better. If he tried to work too hard, he'd have a dizzy spell or two, but for the most part he managed to avoid disaster. (When Crafi saw him try to climb a ladder, it took some hasty words to get him to come down.) He was introduced to the other members of the Troupe, and he trusted only a few of them. They were a colorful lot to say the least. Besides Spici, Stari and Marri, there was also Marri's mother Minti, the stage actor Peppi, (who drove Gruffi up a wall with his dramatics) Happi (a short builder like himself, but also the troupe's clown) and the twins Talli and Salli. They were pre-teens and reminded him a bit of the way Sunni used to be. Except much more shy, and they almost seemed to be afraid of him. He had a soft spot for cubs, and tried to win them over, but the whole troupe seemed to have issues with trust.

The only one who really felt comfortable with him was Marri. And it was mutual. She helped him heal by checking his bandages, and whenever he felt weak or sick, he wasn't afraid to show it around her. The fact that she was a healer made it easier for him to just relax, knowing that she had seen and dealt with so much worse. Sometimes, he started to talk to her about things that he hadn't meant to talk about, especially when she would rub that oil into his healing finger. He'd never relaxed so much around a female before. In just a week's time, she'd touched him more often, and in more places than he'd ever been touched. After he got over his initial embarrassment, he just let her, knowing that it was purely professional. Even if sometimes it felt like more than that. But with arching eyebrows, they just passed most of it off as playful.

The late summer faded into autumn, and each passing day the Guild repaired more and more of the Glen. Gruffi was pleased with their progress. He helped the rest of the bears prepare for the coming winter as well, and showed them all the good places to store food and supplies.

"I had no idea this was such a big warren, Gruffi!" Marri exclaimed. The two gummis were walking the length of a dimly lit hallway, finding rooms to air out.

"Yep. Biggest one in these parts. And where the warren tunnels don't go, the quick tunnels do! That's what helped us hide all of these years. But soon, I'm gonna change that. We need to make a town...I'm thinking a couple of miles due south of here. Somewhere for humans as well as gummis. Maybe we'll call it Glenwood or something." He started wandering off, the gears in his mind turning, when Marri stopped him.

"Uh...Gruffi?"

"Hm?" He turned around, his mind still working. _We could build houses up in the trees. That way, we don't have to hide anymore, but we'd still be safe from the wild creatures... The humans can help protect us too, since they are so much bigger than…_ His thoughts broke off when he saw the expression on Marri's face. She looked scared about something.

"Hey, what's the matter? Don't tell me you're against the humans like the Barbics were." Marri shook her head.

"Oh, no. That's not it. It's just…"

"What?" He came over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, remember Happi's traps?"

"How could I forget?" When his mind brushed over the memory of the first time he saw Marri, flailing around in those ropes, he wanted to smile.

"They're not for ogres." She looked down at her feet.

"Hmph. I figured. Those brainless buffoons are useless without their precious 'Dukeamente'".

"Wait, what?"

"Heh, never mind. So, they're not for the ogres then. I've been meaning to ask you, so I might as well do it now. What _are_ they for?"

"They're for...goblins."

"Goblins!? Oh, you've gotta be joking, Marri." He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. When Marri looked up again, he was eyeing her like she was a bit unhinged.

"It's not a joke, Gruffi! Why would I kid about this?"

"Because goblins haven't been around these parts for over a hundred years! I used to hear stories about them when I was a cub, but none of the bears telling the stories actually _saw_ them. They have been living in caves-"

"Well, they've come out."

"No, that just can't be true." He sliced through the air with his hand. Marri knew that whatever she said now was going to need proof. She still didn't know Gruffi that well, but she knew he was very stubborn. She sighed.

"Hm. Well, if you don't believe me, I'll have to show you. Come with me tonight. We're going goblin hunting."

"Oh, really. This should be swell." He shrugged and marched away. _Yes,_ thought Marri. _It should be loads of fun._

Marri knocked on his bedroom door an hour before the moon was at its highest. Part of him had wondered if she was still playing a joke on him. When he opened the door, he stepped back hastily with a gasp. She was all black, like a dark thunderhead. Even her fur. It made her violet eyes stand out even brighter. He fought the urge to swallow.

"Great Bear Claws, Marri. How did you get yourself so dark?" She chuckled.

"It's soot, silly. And now it's your turn. Follow me to the kitchen." She quirked a finger at him, and his heart tripped over itself. He followed, though somewhat reluctantly. When they reached the kitchen, she guided him to the flue.

"Now, goblins have very keen eyesight. Whenever we hunt them, we have to wait until there is a new moon, and then cover ourselves with soot and black clothes. It also masks your scent from them. As you know, gummi bears all have a distinct scent. And goblins have a taste for us." Gruffi shuddered, then remembered that he was doubtful. Marri pretended not to notice as she handed him a bowl full of black soot and ashes.

"Hmph. I still think this is ridiculous." He dipped a couple of fingers in, then started to rub it on his face.

"Oh wait. I have some black clothes for you, too." She tossed the bundle at his feet. He looked up at her, trying to fight the blush he could feel creeping onto his face. Her eyes sparkled at him.

"I'll keep my back turned." She spun around, going through the cupboards with a little too much determination. He hastily removed his belt, hands trembling. _Come on, you moron. What's the matter with you?_ After a try or two (of course the buckle had to get stuck) he removed it. Then he pulled the shirt over his head. He looked at it in his dirty hands.

"You know," he grunted. "You might have told me to do this _before_ I started messing around with that stuff. My shirt is filthy now." Marri chuckled.

"Sorry. I'll make sure to have it washed later."

"Uh huh…" _Have it washed? Wait, does that mean someone else will do it, or will she? Aw, who cares anyhow? Grammi used to wash all my clothes, and I never minded that._ He pulled his hat off, making sure to keep his fingers out of his short-cropped hair. "So… distinct scent, huh? Have you figured mine out yet?" His eyebrow arched at her back, and he noticed when it went stiff. She almost turned around, and although his fur covered whatever he didn't want her to see, his hands still tried to cover the spot below his belly. _Sheesh, this lady is driving me crazy. So what if she sees me naked? I used to go swimming like this with the other gummis all the time. Why does she make me feel so self-conscious?_ Before he could get too embarrassed, he remembered that he'd asked her a rather flirtatious question, and he was supposed to be keeping his cool.

"Hm…" She paused, tapping the countertop with her finger. "Well, it's a mixture of things, really." Gummi bears had very sensitive noses, and he knew that she'd been close to him enough times to know what he smelled like. He could pinpoint hers easily. She smelled like her name. Berries. The dark, overripe kind that stained your fingers.

"Yeah, but I have just one smell that underlies the rest. All of us do. It usually goes with our color." He smiled to himself as he yanked the black shirt over his head. It had a hood like a monk's robe. Where had she gotten these?

"Yes, I know." She was quiet. Could she be embarrassed? The very idea meant she was feeling some of the same things he was, and that made his stomach do a cartwheel. It was altogether unpleasant. But not really. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"If you know it, then let's hear it, lady." He teased. He still called her that, and she'd stopped correcting him after awhile.

"Is it safe for me to turn around?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nothin' to see here." He had started to cover himself in soot, and was fighting hard not to sneeze. Marri turned around so slowly that it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He concentrated on rubbing soot on his legs. Luckily, he was already pretty dark, and would blend in well under the new moon. When he looked up, she was smiling at him.

"Cinnamon." She stated. "You smell like cinnamon." He closed one eye in a slow wink.

"Correct." He looked down again, and the hood fell over his head, blackening his view.

"Gah!" He scrambled around with his hands to pull it off, but then he felt another pair of hands. Marri flipped the hood back, her face inches from his. Their noses were almost touching.

"Your hair is really short…" She whispered. He put a hand up to it, noticing that hers was still on the top of his head. She pulled away with a smile.

"Yeah, well...I like it that way. Keeps it out of my face." He noticed that her own hair was tied up, and a kerchief was wrapped around her head. A curly tendril had managed to escape, but she didn't seem to notice. He looked away, busy with the rest of the soot. After a quiet minute or two, she spoke again.

"Ready?" Her back was turned again, and she was lifting something from the floor.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." When she turned around, he saw what was in her hands. It was a pair of short bows. _Goblin hunting indeed._

"Tell me we're not the only ones out here doing this crazy thing."

"Not a chance. Happi and Starri are on the other side of the woods."

"Starri!" Gruffi put a hand to his mouth quickly to stifle himself. Marri bit off a laugh.

"She may be slender and fragile looking, but she's strong. And, she's naturally black. All she had to do was tie up her hair. No soot for her."

"How convenient." He whispered with a frown.

"So lemme get this straight. We're headed toward one of their caves, where we'll climb up a tree and...shoot them?"

"You've got it, my little friend." _Little friend? Normally he'd be insulted at this kind of remark, but he let it slide._

"Goblins only come out at night. The sun hurts their eyes. So every new moon, we've been thinning them out. But there are quite a few caves. We're headed to the west one. It's a bit smaller than some of the others. I figured I'd give you a sporting chance. Have you ever killed anything before?" She asked this question casually, but Gruffi still felt a lump in his stomach.

"I, uh… I've hunted animals, sure. Deer and rabbits, mostly. A bear's gotta have his meat, after all. But that was for food."

"Well, don't feel bad about killing these monsters. Ogres are as innocent as babes compared to them. Not only do they eat gummis, but they like to have their fun with us before they do." Gruffi growled low in his throat.

"Torture?"

"That's right. So don't be afraid to let those arrows fly, Gruffi." She gripped his shoulder firmly in the dark. They had walked briskly for three miles now, and he hadn't had an easy time keeping up with her. Marri was fast. She had somehow managed to be stealthy as well as quick, while Gruffi had gotten enough branches to the face and thorn scratches to last him the rest of the year. He wasn't used to roaming the forest in the dark and he had to admit (though only to himself) that his night vision was far from 20/20. Not to mention the horrible sense of balance that he'd always been cursed with. Despite all of this, he was still determined to keep going. He was a good shot with a bow; it was something his father had taught him when he was no less than six seasons old. Old Scruffi was long gone now, but he'd make him proud.

Soon they reached a grove of trees. They stretched up high into the night sky, their branches scraping the stars. He stopped himself from giving a low whistle, widening his eyes instead.

"I've never been to this part of the forest before. These trees are magnificent!" Marri smiled at him, and he somehow saw it in the dark.

"They are, aren't they? Only problem is…" She pointed outward, and he followed her black finger. A rocky mountainside hunched beyond the trees, and there was the cave. Its dark maw seemed to stretch back into nothing, a black sky without any stars. He could almost feel the dank cold of it from here.

Marri felt him shudder against her. He was closer than he was a minute ago, and she wondered if she'd done the right thing bringing him out here. She'd heard from his comrades that Gruffi was brave, and would sometimes run headlong into danger without a second thought. And she believed it too. Now it was time to see him in action.

"Gruffi." She whispered. He turned his shining eyes toward her.

"We'll make our post at that tree." She pointed to a tree a bit further away from them. It was closer to the cave. His small form straightened in the dark and he took a deep breath.

"Right. Let's do this." He marched towards the tree before Marri could stop him. She'd meant to lead him there. There were goblins all over the ground right now, waiting for the right time to attack. And she's forgotten to give him one of her knives.

Gruffi heard it before he saw it. A sickening screech split the air, and then claws were raking at him. He felt them tear into his black shirt. He bit back a yelp and it turned into a growl. No way was he going without a fight. He pulled the beaker of gummiberry juice from his belt. Luckily, he'd remembered to stash it in there just before they left. Marri had brought other weapons, but he prefered this one over anything else. Thinking of Marri made him briefly wonder about her, but he tucked the thought back. She knew how to take care of herself.

He sipped only a bit of the juice, his mind running through tactics. He'd use a little at a time and keep going toward the tree in an attack/hide pattern. His feet jammed into a hard head, and he felt the graze of teeth. _Crap, these guys really do want a taste of me! Well, this is one gummi that they won't make a meal out of._ He bounced on three more heads, and when he hit the ground hard he knew the juice had worn off. Now it was time for stealth. He hid behind a bush, trying to calm the hard beating of his heart. This was more adventure than he'd had in awhile, and possibly the most dangerous thing he'd ever done. He smiled to himself. It was kind of great.

Marri made it to the tree. Her knife was soaked in thick goblin blood, and she wiped it on the grass at the trunk. As soon as she got up there, she was going to look for Gruffi. She's heard him bouncing a couple of times, but he kept stopping. She wasn't sure why. She tried to comfort herself with the fact that he was smart and strong. He must have a plan. When she reached the top, she saw him. He was kicking into a goblin's jugular. It gave a choked screech and fell back, gurgling in its own acidic spit. Her eyebrow cocked. He might have killed that one. She wondered if he'd meant to. There was something about his fighting style that had lost control. He aimed well when he bounced, but there was a savagery to it. He even growled when he hit them. Was he enjoying this? She bit her lip. The longer she watched him, the more she realized that she was starting to as well.

He felt the first searing tear when he was on his last pinch of juice. It ran up his side, almost under his arm. He gasped sharply. He'd gotten a little carried away, and forgotten to calculate how many were around him. He'd counted 16, but only 5 were close. He was almost to the tree, and hoped Marri was up there. His hand came away wet when he clutched at his side. _Great, that's all I need._ But his juice had worn off anyway, so he wasn't bouncing any time soon. _It would have helped a bit getting up to that tree though. I don't think I've ever climbed one so huge. And it's gonna be really fun with this gash in my side._ He was pretty sure that the goblins couldn't climb trees, or the gummis wouldn't be doing this month after month. When he reached the base, he painfully threw himself around the thick trunk in a wild bear hug. He immediately started to slide down and he kicked with all his might. It was no use. The rent in his side tore even more, and he hissed, swearing under his breath. The goblins at the trunk were gathered down there, eyes gleaming up at him. They started to jump. Gruffi swore again and dug at the bark with his hands and feet. Some of the clumps fell in their faces and detoured them a bit, but not nearly enough. And they jumped high. He felt their claws ripping at him. He grit his teeth and just tried to hold on. Maybe they'd give up eventually. _Yeah right, Gruffi. You're dead. And just when you…_ Suddenly, all he could see was Marri's face. Her laughing eyes. Her wild dark hair. Then a hand. Her hand was clasping his. He looked up. She was crouched on the first branch, the one that he couldn't get to.

"Gruffi! Hold on! I've got you!" She pulled at his wrists and he dragged himself up inch by painful inch. He felt the wetness of blood oozing down his side. He made a sound close to a whimper, and he tried to stop it, but really couldn't help himself. When she finally yanked him the rest of the way onto the broad branch, he was starting to get dizzy and saw bright flashes. _Not this again…Come on...Pull yourself together._

His hand went to his side.

"I uh…" He breathed. Marri gasped.

"You're hurt! Oh, they really did a number on you. But don't worry." She reached into her black shirt and pulled out a small bag.

"You don't think I'd go anywhere without this, do you?" Gruffi was so relieved that he almost fell off the branch. Marri grabbed him.

"Careful you silly bear! I swear, I'm always having to take care of you. You are the most accident prone gummi I've ever-"  
"Marri…" He whispered.

"What?" Her eyes widened and she leaned in close to him. "What's wrong? Are you-"  
"Just hush up and stitch me already, so we can show those bastards what for, heh?"


	5. The Rescue

After Marri doctored Gruffi's wound (the best she could with no light and dirty fingers), he was back into action. He grabbed the short bow and a handful of arrows from the quiver. The only way they could see the goblins were by the glow of their eyes, but he managed to knock quite a few of them down. Not all of his shots were killing shots. In fact, he wounded rather than killed most of them. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, or if he just couldn't bring himself to kill. _Well, I'm not much of a killer either, but these monsters need to be stopped. And putting them down is the only way._ After about a half hour up in the tree, and only six or seven arrows to go, he noticed her more vulgar techniques. Her last shot had swept the head clean off of one. Gruffi put his hand over his mouth.

"Ugh, good shot. I guess." He shuddered. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Gruffi. I told you before. They are monsters. They torture and eat us. What more of a reason do you need?"

"I know, I know. And I believe you. It's just… I'm no killer." He looked down at the small group of eyes. Earlier, it had been a seething mass of goblins, but now, most had run off after seeing their brethren writhing around with an arrow sticking out of their head. Marri grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. He grunted with surprise.

"Wha?"

"Gruffi. Look at me. Look me in the eye." She stood before him, inches away. He did as she told him to, though a bit hesitantly. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Do I look like a killer to you?" Her voice was firm, tinged with anger. Gruffi gulped visibly.

"No, of course not. I never-"

"You must think that. Even somewhere deep down. I can tell by the guilt written all over your face. And I understand, okay? You've had to do what you can to survive, but that's never required something like this, right? Well, now it does. Our ancestors had to fight and kill to stay alive, and now we have to do that again. It's no fun, in fact, it's horrible, but the way things are going...there's just no other way. I don't want to turn you into a killer, Gruffi. I see who you are." At this, he looked back down at the dark ground and swallowed hard.

"You are strong and gruff, but gentle. I know you aren't made for this. But-"

"Marri!" He was suddenly standing up as tall as he could and pointing down.

"What? What's going-"

"That group over there, they have something!" The bears squinted into the dark. A handful of goblins were entering the cave, dragging something behind them.

"I can barely make it out, but that looks like a sack and-"  
"And it's moving." They looked at each other.

"Gummis!"

The two bears stayed atop the tree, hashing out a plan. It didn't look good.

"If only I'd known they were going to capture some of us tonight, I would have saved my arrows! Now we only have a handful and a couple of knives!"

"And no juice." Gruffi frowned.

"I still have mine, for what it's worth. But I don't see how we're gonna get down there with just that. Because we attacked them, they'll be on a higher alert than before.

"Well, if we don't do something soon, those gummis are gonna get eaten!"

"We still have time." She tugged at her forelock. Gruffi looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"We do? What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't eat them right away. It's like I told you, before they feed, they play with-"

"Nothin' doin'! I'm not gonna sit around here and wait for them to get tortured! There's gotta be another way, Marri!" He pounded his fist into his open hand.

"Hm. I don't like it, but we may have to wait until dawn and go home again for reinforcements. With the rest of the troupe, we could-"

"Nuh uh. No way." His hand sliced through the air again. "There is no way I'm leaving them here, not even for another minute. What if they're just cubs? What if…" His mind turned inward, and he saw the faces of his fellow glen bears. Sunni, Cubbi, Tummi. Zummi, Grammi and Gusto. They each meant so much to him. Then he imagined them in that sack. The goblins' cruel claws ripping through…"

"No! I don't care what you do, but I'm going down there. Even if it means my own life. We've got to save them!" He pulled the hood over his head, grabbed the remaining arrows, and slung them over his back.

"Wait! We never thought of a plan. Gruffi, this is suicide! Don't go!" He started to climb down, and she grabbed his hand. He looked up at her, eyes flashing in the dark.

"Let me go, Marri. I have to do this."

"But, you're not thinking clearly. You have nothing. No way to-"

"I have these arrows, and I have a knife. I'll figure it out somehow. I'm not gonna let-"

"What about me? I can help you. If you'll just listen-"

"No time for that. If you're coming with me, then you better hurry. Otherwise, I'm going in alone, plan or no plan."

"But, you can't just…Ugh, fine." Marri knew he was beyond reasoning with, so she shimmied down the tree after him. If anything, she could at least try to save his life when he got too reckless. For someone so practical, she couldn't understand how he could be so impulsive at the same time. _Must be animal instinct,_ she thought.

"The good thing is, most of them are in the cave now. Whenever they get a good haul, they always retreat to the-"

"A good haul?" Gruffi looked at her with angry horror. "How could you call them that? They're gummis! Not a pile of rocks! You almost sound like one of them…" He frowned deeply and turned away from her. Marri was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I uh… didn't mean it. It's just… I was taught to know your enemy, and I guess sometimes I just get carried away sometimes." An image flashed through her mind of Raffi, her former mate. She hadn't really considered him her mate as much as he considered her, but the two had been together for quite a while. He'd appeared with his troupe when she and her mother had been trying to survive on their own. For the first few months, he had seemed like a hero to them. But that was before she'd seen his true colors. He was not like any gummi she'd ever known. He had strange fits of temper and could be cruel to her and her mother. They'd wanted to leave, but he'd manipulated her into staying. And he'd taught her about the goblins. He knew so much about them, sometimes she'd wondered if he'd been raised among them.

"Ever since the Great Gummis came back, the goblins have been around. How many summers has it been?"

"Five." Gruffi said, the word clipped short. He slunk ahead of her, so full of indignant anger that he was barely paying attention to where he was going. Marri moved faster so that she could lead. If he'd let her…

"Yes, five. Seems longer than that." She whispered. She caught up to Gruffi and put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked at her.

"Please don't think badly of me. I've been through...quite a bit. I don't really want to get into it, but…" She looked away, and he sighed.

"Let's just get this over with, huh?" She nodded.

"But I need to be in front, okay? I know this part of the forest and this cave." Reluctantly, he let her pass.

They were almost to the cave when they heard the first screams. Behind her, Gruffi stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know that voice." He whispered. "It's Ursa!"

Before Marri could ask who Ursa was, Gruffi was sidling against the wall of the cave, his dark clothes blending in with the rock. Marri followed suit. A few more steps in, and there was a green glow coming from the back of the cave. The she-bear screeched again, and she saw Gruffi stiffen beside her.

"I'm comin', Ursa." He breathed. Unexpectedly, a stab of jealousy poked her. _Where did that come from? There's no time for this. He's not yours anyway, you silly girl. You met him less than a season ago. Get a grip!_ She pushed the feeling far back into her mind, and tried to think of a plan instead. What were they going to do once they got to the back of the cave? They could shoot a couple of the leaders from here, but then what? That would just cause them all to go into defense mode, and she and Gruffi would never make it out alive. She looked over at him. Somehow, he's managed to be the leader again. He was inching forward with determination. Maybe he had a plan. If so, it would be nice to know what he was thinking.

"Gruffi…" She whispered. He covered his mouth with a finger.

"Shh, I've got a plan."

"Yeah? Let's hear it."

"See that ledge up there?" He jerked his head up.

"Yes?" Marri replied hesitantly.

"We're goin' up."

"And then?" She squinted in the pale green light, trying to catch his expression. His face was shadowed by his hood. Suddenly, he pulled something from under his shirt. It was a bundle of rope.

"Where did you-"

"These goons have a lot of this. Probably to tie us up with. I managed to grab some from one before we got here."

Marri was impressed, even if her mind was trying to think back to when he could have possibly done that.

"So," he continued. "We're gonna climb up there, and use the rope to pull the others up. You see them?" He pointed toward the back wall, where there was a handful of gummis leaned against it. They looked on in horror as the goblins wrestled with Ursa. The green glow was coming from a giant cauldron. They were play-acting at putting her in it, but she was having none of it.

"I see them. But… they're tied up."

"We'll get to that. Just follow me." He whispered. Without another word, he reached up and pulled himself over the rock, hand over hand. He climbed with dexterity, (despite his wound, which must be killing him) and was on the high ledge in no time. Marri scurried up behind him. The first thing they did when they got up there was look for sentaries. Most high places had a lookout perched nearby. There was only one. Marri looked at Gruffi. He nodded, and picked up a rock. The goblins were only a little bigger than the gummis. He tiptoed forward in the green gloom, moving behind the goblin. The creature was staring avidly at the scene below, cackling to himself. They had started to bite at Ursa now, and two had her hand pinned down, going for her fingers. The other gummis were struggling with their ropes. Marri remembered her knife. They'd get them out of here. They had to.

She watched Gruffi as he stood on his tiptoes and hit the goblin over the head with a single sharp strike. It was all it took. He went down like a log, and Gruffi caught him so he wouldn't make any noise. He lowered him down along the ledge, and almost got pinned to the wall in the process. Then he came back to Marri.

"All right. We're gonna send down the knives first." He whispered. He pulled out the rope again and started tying a knot around his knife, then he held his hand out to her, palm up. She pulled hers out of her belt and his hand grabbed for it and started tying the knot, even though his eyes were on Ursa and the cauldron. Now that they were on the high ledge, they were directly above them. Gruffi looked at each of the gummis along the wall underneath them, and he made a soft sound of recognition. The goblins and Ursa were making so much noise that they could still talk to each other. Marri hoped it would be a good distraction from the dangling rope.

"Okay." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "That big one down there is Gritti. I'm sending him the knives. He'll pass the second one to the bear next to him, and they'll be untied. Then, at least they have a fighting chance. I'm not sure, but I think most of them have juice too."

"But...if they got captured by just a few in the first place, what makes you think they can fight this whole mob of hungry goblins?"

"Not all of them will have to. We can use the rope to bring the younger ones up here, and maybe some with the juice can bounce up. We'll be out of reach-"

"That sentry made it up here somehow though… There's got to be a way they can access this ledge."

"Hmm...you're right." He frowned into the dark. "I thought I had most of this planned out but…" He gave a small grunt of dissatisfaction to himself, then chuckled. "Well, we're gonna have to wing it." He got ready to lower the rope, but Marri stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Hold on." She dug the beaker of juice out of her belt. "Send this down too." He looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure? You'll be completely defenseless…" He reached for the rope and took the knife. "On second thought, they don't need two knives. You can have yours back."

"But it will take them longer to-"

"It'll be okay. At least, I'm gonna keep telling myself that." He winked at her boldly in the gloom, and she smiled. Even though this was one of the scariest things she'd ever done, she was glad she was doing it with him. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment or two longer, then Gruffi nodded and lowered the rope. He made sure it was at Gritti's side so it didn't attract too much attention. Then he swung it gently, and the bottle nudged the grey bear. He was startled for a second, but then he looked up. Gruffi and Marri were not recognizable at all with the black clothes and soot on, but Marri noticed him make some sort of sign to the other gummi. That seemed to satisfy him, and he carefully unwound the bottle and knife. He stuffed the bottle in his shirt, then slipped the knife behind him. The goblins were still busy with Ursa. Now they had cut her hair to nothing but fluff, and she was yelling obscenities at them. Marri gulped. She wasn't sure who to feel worse for. Ursa...or the goblins. She seemed to be a very tough bear. Even as they were grabbing at her, she was knocking them out, right and left. Within moments, Gritti was free. But he stayed still, letting the bear next to him cut his ropes. Gruffi's mouth curved into a satisfied smile next to her. He turned and whispered in her ear.

"He's gonna wait until they all have their ropes cut, and then they will attack all at once." Marri nodded, but noticed there were some children with them.

"Do you recognize any of these other bears?" She whispered back.

"Just Ursa and Gritti. I think they were taking this group back to Ursalia with them. We've been finding others and keeping them safe from… Hold on a sec." He turned from her and peered down again. Two of the little ones were scooting back behind the older bears. Gruffi lowered the rope in front of them. He smiled at them in reassurance. A small boy bear nodded, then made a knot in the rope, grabbed his sister and hoisted himself onto the knot. Gruffi pulled them up quickly. When they reached the ledge, he grabbed the boy and Marri pulled the little girl into her arms. She was no more than 3 seasons old. They were quiet, even though the boy really looked like he wanted to say something to Gruffi. He fiddled a bit and after awhile, he tugged on his black shirt. Gruffi knelt down to him, eyes still on what was happening beneath him. Only two bears were tied now, and they had caught on. It wouldn't be long before Gritti led the attack.

"What is it, kid?" He whispered, distracted.

"My friend is still down there…" He pointed beneath them to another little boy, who was looking nervously up at the ledge. Gruffi's eyes widened and he uncoiled the rope.

"Any other kids with you?"

"Nope. Just him."

"Okay. Let's get him."

He let the rope down carefully, making sure to aim at the boy. The little gummi's hand reached out tentatively. He was hesitant.

"Come on, kid…" Gruffi whispered to himself through gritted teeth. Then he suddenly stumbled back with a grunt. Marri gasped as she looked down. A goblin was launching itself up the rope, and had almost pulled Gruffi down with it. He let go as fast as he could, but not before the creature's claws pulled up onto the ledge. Marri was there with her knife before she could even think. She sliced, and two fingers shot up into the air. The goblin let go of the ledge with a shriek. He fell on a group of other goblins, causing them to look up. Gruffi pushed the cubs behind him.

"Well, here we go…" He took a breath and picked the bow up from the ground. He pulled an arrow out, nocking it quickly and taking aim.

"Hey, Marri," He said, almost casually.

"What?"

"I thought you said…" He let the arrow loose and it lodged into a goblins' backside. "That goblins couldn't…" Here he knocked another arrow and let it loose, almost in one action. It hit two at once. "Climb." He looked at her then, his dark brow cocked.

"Tch. I said they couldn't climb trees, but I said nothing about ropes."

"Great. Glad we could clarify that." He shot once more, then turned the arrows over to her.

"We've got to get these kids to safety somehow." He muttered. Below them, Gritti had leaped into action. He had found the knife again was cutting through goblins with utter savagery. Their thick black blood sprayed everywhere. Marri took aim with the four arrows that were left. She shot two in the head, one in the chest, and one in the face. When she was out of ammo, she looked over at Gruffi. His back was to the scene, and he was talking to the cubs. His small body stood protectively over them. It made her heart give a squeeze in her chest. She wasn't sure how he managed to be rough, yet so innocent at the same time. A small part in the back of her mind was trying to talk herself out of falling in love with him, but it was losing each time she saw something like this. How could he still not have a mate? He had everything a she-bear could want. She shook her head, about to turn back to the fight when she felt it. A sharp pain lanced through her. She fell forward, her sight already going black.

"Marri!" She felt Gruffi kneel down next to her. "No, no…" He rolled her over onto her back. Barely conscious, she noticed the arrow shaft poking out of her side. It was just under her ribs, right above her stomach. Her liver. She blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Don't...pull it out…" She whispered.

"What? Are you crazy? There is an arrow in you-"

"I know...But if you...pull it...I'll bleed...to…"

"Okay, right. But I've gotta get you out of here." His eyes held a panic that she'd never seen before.

"I don't even know where that thing came from." He looked down at the chaos.

Gruffi stayed next to Marri's side, watching the battle below him. His hand was holding hers, and he wasn't even sure how it had gotten there. The moment she'd gotten shot, he'd felt it in the pit of his stomach like it had been him. Now he tried to pull back from that feeling like it was a toothache. He'd never cared for someone so quickly before, and it kind of scared him. She lay still, and even though he hadn't pulled at the arrow, she was still bleeding.

"Marri…" He whispered. He hoped that she was just unconscious. He wasn't even sure how to check. He was starting to slide into a strange sort of despair when he heard the screaming. Looking down below, he saw why. Ursa was bouncing. And he was pretty sure that it was her first time ever doing such a thing. She flailed around, ricocheting off whole groups of goblins. They screeched, hitting each other, then the solid walls of rock. If this kept up, the cave would collapse. Gruffi squeezed Marri's hand, which was still reassuringly warm. He looked down at her, wracking his brains for a way out. The battle was too fierce to risk going down there, but how-

"Um...Sir?"

"Wha?" He looked up, startled. The boy cub was tugging on his shirt again.

"I think I found a way out."

"You what?" He stood up quickly.

"This ledge. It leads higher up in the cave. I didn't follow it all the way up, but-"

"The air hole! Kid, you are a genius!" He ruffled the boy's fur. "Grab your sister, boy. We're outta here." The cub nodded. Gruffi made his way over to Marri. She was out like a light. He'd have to carry her. Considering the arrow lodged close to her belly, that would be a bit of a problem. He grit his teeth and knelt down to her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" The boy asked. Gruffi didn't answer. He was too busy snapping the head of the arrow off. When he turned her over carefully and snapped the feathered end off, he frowned deeply. He'd made this set himself. It felt strange seeing one in a gummi.

He put his head under her arm and hoisted her over his shoulder. He'd made sure there wasn't much of the wood sticking out of her, but she'd still bled quite a bit. He swallowed hard, trying only to think about getting to the top of the mountain. One last glance at the battle below showed that the tide was turning for the gummis. They would be able to escape.

When Marri woke up, the first thing she noticed was the pain. She gasped, and then all she could see were a pair of brown eyes. They were warm, but also a little frightened. She felt cold air on her face. The sky was starting to glow with the sunrise. Her whole body felt cold.

"Marri… I got you out of the cave...but I'm not sure what to do now…" His voice was soft and a bit high with lost confidence. She wanted to reassure him. But she couldn't move. The arrow. If it had gotten her liver, she was in danger. It was a vital part and couldn't hold out long after being punctured. She watched him as he stood there, looking off into the distance. Then she noticed they were alone.

"Gruffi...where are the cubs…?"

"Oh. They're all right." He gestured to the rope, which was secured to a rock formation.

"They made it to a ledge. I'm supposed to come after them, but…"

"Me…" She whispered.

"Yeah, you. I'm not sure what to do with you." He smiled a bit then, and it was the most fragile smile she'd ever seen on him.

"Just...tie me to the rope and lower me down, I guess…"

"I know…I've been just...trying to gather my strength back."

She didn't ask what he meant by that as he carefully but tightly wrapped the rope around her. First he had used a flat piece of wood as a sort of board. Soon she was inching slowly down a mountainside, hanging in thin air. How had it come to this? She had only meant to take Gruffi goblin hunting. This was ridiculous. Every once in awhile, the wind would buffett her into the rock, and she's bite back a shriek of pain. From above, she could hear Gruffi swear and apologize. The last thought she had before she went unconscious again was about how much she didn't want to fight falling for him anymore. But she knew she still would. She'd been burned before. Badly.


	6. Storage Pantry

For the next few weeks, he was by her side as often as he could be. Winter preparations still kept him busy. However, the Builder's Guild were leaving before the first big snow, so that would be six less bears to worry about feeding. Gruffi kept in mind that there would be wandering gummis that would need to come in out of the cold. Ursa and Gritti were still rounding up any that they could find and bringing them to the Glen before they moved on to Ursalia. Some wanted to stay the winter here. The Glen had official become a waypost. The group they had rescued in the goblin misadventure already had their own rooms. One of them was a healer like Marri, and she, along with Marri's mother Minti, took care of her.

When they'd gotten home, she had barely been alive. The arrow had nicked her liver, and toxins filled her body. Gruffi didn't know a lot about that sort of thing, but he'd been relieved beyond words that there was another healer who knew what she was doing. The small party of captured gummis had followed Ursa and Gritti to the Glen after the battle.

The Barbics stayed with them for a couple of weeks, but wanted to head out before winter. Before she left, Ursa found Gruffi in the storage pantry, building more shelves.

"So, you really like that gypsy woman, don't you?" She asked bluntly. Gruffi didn't know what to say to her, so he just keep pounding in the nails. He was trying to distract himself from worrying about Marri by working as much as he could. He'd even forgotten to eat for a day and a half. He ignored the shakiness in his hands as well as Ursa.

"Well, even if you won't say anything, I can tell." She gave him a friendly slap on the back. "You take care of her, then. She's got spirit." With that, she marched out of the storage room, leaving Gruffi alone with his thoughts. He checked on Marri again five minutes later.

The healer's name was Cheri, and she knew even more than Marri did. With the help of Minti and a young apprentice girl, she'd been able to do surgery on her. It had been three weeks since then, and Marri was recovering nicely. She was finally allowed to be out of bed, and the first gummi she looked for was Gruffi. She felt horrible about what had happened with the goblins, and she wanted to find some way to apologize to him. She found Razi on her way to the Quick Cars. The builders were packing up and headed back to Ursalia. Marri would miss them. She'd gotten pretty fond of some of them. Especially Razi and Bluei, who were from the Berry Tribe, like her. They were a feisty lady-couple who always had something witty to say.

"Aw, he's in one of the storage rooms." Razi said. "That's where he always is these days." The gruff she-bear ran a hand through her vivid pink hair. "Hey, you've kind of got a thing for him, don't ya?" Marri's eyebrow arched playfully.

"Now, Razi. What would make you say a thing like that?"

"Oh gee, I dunno. It might just be the fact that you two are hardly seen without each other since the day you freakin' met. That and... When you were hurt, he would always find a way to be with you, even for a minute or two. Sure, he used excuses, like bringing you food or something…But dang...I've never seen him like this. He's got the hots for you, bad."

"Oh Razi." Marri flipped her hair at her. "The hots? Really? You're too much." The two of them laughed.

"You can deny it all you want, girl. But I think you should go after him. I mean, Gruffi is hard for me to get along with, and frankly, I think he's just a stubborn boar, but he's different around you. He softens up a bit. Kind of like how I am with Bluei. She's my calm in the storm, ya know?" Marri smiled, indulging her. She knew she was right, of course. And she really did want to go after Gruffi. But there was a big part of her that was holding back. Raffi. His voice still echoed in her dreams sometimes. They were not good dreams.

"Well, I'll see ya around, Marri. I can't wait to get back to the city. There is just nothing to do around here!" The two hugged, then Marri felt Bluei behind her and the hug became a group hug. They tried to be gentle with her, but Razi was strong. Marri backed out before she wanted to. Her wound was still very sore.

"Aw, I don't know, Raz. I think the forest air did you some good!" Bluei smiled at her. "Are you sure we shouldn't build some kind of mountain getaway?"

"Huh. Not on your life, Blue. I'm going home, and when I get there, I'm stayin' there!"

"Well, don't forget to take me with you!" Bluei laughed, and Marri laughed with them, waving as she went back up the steps. As she opened the door that led out of the tunnels, she heard Razi shouting behind her.

"Go get him, Mare! Get that pig-headed boar! Put a smile on his face! Heh, heh, heh!" Marri quickly shut the door and took a deep breath to steady herself. Mare. No one had called her that since Raffi...and she never wanted to hear that nickname again.

Gruffi was bent over with an armful of potato sacks when he felt something bounce off of him. Skipping to the ground was a single dried pea. He blinked. Then he felt another one, this time pinging off his ear. With irritation, he set down the sacks and swung around. Marri stood in the doorway, her body leaned against the frame. She wore a soft silk robe, and her hair fell into her eyes.

"Hey, you."

"Oh, uh...Hey." He turned around, feeling the heat take over his face. He hadn't expected her at all, but she'd been on his mind more than ever lately. If he was being honest with himself (which he always was) she was driving him absolutely nuts.

"You know...There are other ways to get my attention. Besides throwing peas at my ears, I mean." His ear twitched somewhat violently. Marri giggled behind him.

"Sensitive ears, huh?" He grunted in response and hauled one of the sacks of potatoes to one of the middle shelves.

"Do you need help with any of this?" she asked. Her voice was low, almost sensual. He felt a stirring somewhere below his belly, and cleared his throat.

"Nah. I'll be done soon, anyhow. Besides, you're still healing. Not the best idea to lug around heavy things when you've got a hole in you." He glanced over his shoulder and frowned.

"Hey. You look kind of pale." He kicked a solid block of wood towards her. He had been using it for a step stool, but he was mostly done with the high stuff anyway.

Marri collapsed gratefully onto the stool.

"So," She sighed." I just said goodbye to Razi and Bluei. It's gonna be a little hard to let them go. I was getting close to them and the other builders."

"Yeah. But they'll be back. Frankly it'll be better for us anyway, this winter."

"What do you mean?" She frowned. He turned toward her, a wry smile lighting up his eyes.

"Have you seen the way Lemi eats? We'd starve halfway through the season." Marri laughed.

"Oh, he's not that bad, is he?"

"Worse! He could even beat Tummi in an eating contest, and I never thought anyone could do that." He chuckled to himself, but it sounded a little sad. The small room was quiet for a moment. Marri took a breath and looked around. There was one light burning in an oil lamp, but other then that, it was pretty dark. It was cool, being deeper underground. He had built shelves that were ceiling high and surrounded them, and what food wasn't on a shelf was hanging from the ceiling. There were onions, garlic, corn, and dried herbs. She recognized rosemary, cilantro, and marjoram. The soft clinking of glass jars went well with the earthy smell. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Even if she was starting to get strong feelings for Gruffi, she wasn't nervous around him. Being here in this snug little room, surrounded by dry goods made her feel very much at home. She sighed contently.

"You miss them, don't you?" She said, her voice soft. He was quiet for a second, sorting through the jars.

"Hn." was all he said.

"You can talk about them to me, if you want." She sensed something strange from him then. Had he left on good terms? Or had he been driven out? She couldn't understand why he would, but he seemed almost upset at the subject of them. She decided to coax him a bit more.

"They're your family, right? The Glen Gummis."

"Yeah." He fumbled and almost dropped one of the jars.

"Did something...happen?" She asked hesitantly. He spun around.

"What? What do you mean?" He wasn't angry, but seemed alarmed.

"I don't know. It's just...you seem...kind of upset when you mention one of them."

"Have I even mentioned them before?"

"A couple of times. I remember Sunni because of the bed."

"Oh yeah. Well… I guess…" He turned around again, pulling more things from a basket and putting them on the shelf. Marri noticed another basket, half finished on the floor. She picked it up and started to weave it. She hadn't made this one, but she recognized Starri's work.

"Did you get in a fight with them before you left?" She asked carefully. He sighed.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. Actually…" He trailed off, and she kept weaving, letting him sort out his thoughts.

"I can't really put my finger on it. I miss them of course...I mean, they are my family, but…"

"But?" Her voice was gentle.

"Since the whole thing with the goblins, I…" There was a sudden crash. A shattered pile of glass and pickles lay at his feet.

"Blast it all!" He pushed his hat off his head, fingers ruffling his hair. Marri stood up.

"Here, let me help." She found a broom and dustpan leaning against one of the shelves. She wondered how many other things he'd dropped in here. As she swept up the soggy mess, he groaned.

"Aw, I ruined them. If this keeps up, we really will starve."

"It'll be okay, Gruffi. Besides, who eats pickles anyway?" He sat on the wood block, his chin in his hand, watching her.

"I do." He put his hat back on firmly. "I love pickles." He said, his voice solemn. Marri wasn't sure it was his tone, or the fact that the word "pickles" sounded so funny with his lisp, but whatever it was made her laugh. She looked over at him.

"What? It's true." A slow smile started at the corner of his mouth, canceling out the frown line that usually lingered there.

"Most gummis don't like sour stuff, but it's my favorite." He laughed then, and knelt down on the floor to help her. The pickles lay in the dustpan, covered in dirt and glass.

"Well," she smiled. "We can just rinse them off, I guess."

"Good idea. Don't wanna waste them." He looked at her closely. It was quiet for a moment, and she felt a bit tense for a second.

"You really do look pale. Even in this light. Maybe…"

"Were you saying something about the goblins before?"

"Huh? Before what?"

"Before you knocked the jar down." She winced as he reached up and scratched his head again. Maybe she should have left it alone.

"Yeah...I guess. I was just gonna say…That whole thing, well...It made me feel kind of...different."

"Really? How so?" She asked. He looked at her, all traces of laughter gone.

"The Glen Gummis don't know anything about killing. Even I was the only one that hunted for meat. And...I'm just kind of afraid that...after the goblin hunt..."

"They'll see you in a different light?"

"Yeah." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh, Gruffi. I don't think so. You don't seem different to me. And anyway, that's what I came down here for. I wanted to apologize to you-"

"You don't understand though." He interrupted her and climbed to his feet. "You're used to it. I feel…" He trailed off, at a loss for words. Then he looked at her again. She still had the dustpan full of pickles in her hands. He looked at them.

"Do you really hate pickles?"

"What?" She blinked.

"Because...I don't know if I can be friends with someone that doesn't share my love for pickles, Marri. I just can't. It's too hard." She started to laugh again, and he smiled.

"Do you want me to go rinse them off and re-jar them?"

"You don't have to right now. Just put them in this empty basket." She nodded. He didn't want her to leave. _He must not be done talking._ She thought. _I'll give him the attention he needs. He's always there for others, but who's there to listen to him? Besides, I get the feeling he doesn't spill for just anyone._ After she put the dirty pickles in the basket, she sat down and resumed weaving the one Starri had started. He noticed what she was doing.

"Oh good, someone else knows how to make those. I wondered about that."

"You don't weave?" She smiled at the basket.

"Uh, well. I guess I could. I just don't have time to try."

"You want me to show you?" She made her eyes half-lidded and coy.

"Hn. Maybe some other time." He turned back to the shelves.

"I've gotta finish this right now."

"Okay. Just tell me if you need help with anything else that isn't lifting, hm?"

"Yeah, alright." It was quiet for a moment longer.

"It really smells like pickles in here now." Marri wrinkled her nose.

"Great, isn't it?" He said, plopping another bag of potatoes on the shelf.

Eventually, Marri got him to talk about the Glen Gummis. She asked careful questions, and soon he was relaxed enough to tell her about each of them. She was delighted and wanted to meet them. Especially Grammi. She seemed to be Gruffi's rival, the matriarch of the clan. He talked of her as if they didn't get along, but she could still tell he was fond of her like an older sister, or even an aunt. He told her how he'd come to the Glen when he was only twelve seasons old, but he'd been small enough to be nine. However, he'd already acted like he was twenty. He laughed at himself, and Marri smiled. She didn't ask him how he had come to the Glen and why, or about his family before them.

He told her about Zummi, his best friend. He was quite a bit older than Gruffi, but had always treated him like he was the same age. The bumbling magician really sounded like someone she wanted to meet. Tummi was laid back and chubby, and he was talented at building things. When Marri asked Gruffi why he had never assigned him to the guild, he told her that he was apprenticed to someone, but would be done soon, and then he would be a member. He was already thinking about getting him to build a fleet of ships. Then there was Sunni and Cubbi, who had grown up into responsible and good-hearted young adults. His eyes shone with pride as he talked about them. Last but not least, was Gusto. Gruffi had a hard time talking about him for some reason. He just didn't seem to have the right words to describe him. She got that he was an artist, and that he'd come from an island. Also, that he was a little crazy, but he and Gruffi had grown rather close. But there was still something that he was stepping lightly over, and she knew that if he felt guilty for leaving any of them behind, he felt the worst about Gusto.

"But anyway. I'll see them all again soon. I'm going to Sunni and Buddi's wedding in the spring. You and your troupe can come along if you want."

"Oh really? Hm. I'm not sure. We travel in the spring, and Ursalia isn't really one of our stops."

"Why not? They'd love you over there."

"It's pretty big though, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well…" She smoothed out her skirt. "We don't usually stop at big cities. It's just...they're not usually interested in a little gypsy troupe."

"Hm. You could always set up outside of the city if you feel too crowded."

"I guess so. But…"

"But what?"

"Gypsies have this...reputation."

"What do you mean?"

"We're thought of as thieves remember? You even called me that yourself when you first met me."

"Oh jeez. I didn't really mean it. I don't think it'll be a big deal, really."

"I couldn't just show up at the wedding. Sunni doesn't even know me. No one does."

"Well yeah but-"

"It's okay, Gruffi. We've got our own route to take. It's the same one we take every year. I don't think I could talk Peppi into it, anyway."

"But…"

Marri looked up at him then. He tried to look away, but he kept glancing over at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He stood up, suddenly interested in a bag of rice. She stood up from where she sat on the ground and put the basket aside.

"Hey." She got close to him, cornering him against the shelf. She took his free hand, and he flinched.

"Your bleeding, Gruffi."

"Yeah, it was...the pickles." He didn't let go of her hand, and she squeezed a bit, despite the cut. Their noses were an inch apart.

"I'm not going anywhere right now, you know." She whispered. He swallowed and looked away. Her muzzle touched his and she could feel his breath on her face. Her heartbeat kicked up and she could almost feel his. Then, with the lightest touch, she brushed her lips over his. He made a small sound and pulled his hand away from hers, using it to steady himself against the shelf. She pressed a bit harder, deepening the kiss. The sound he made went from alarmed to...something else. It was almost a groan when she felt something land on her feet. It tickled, and kept on tickling. She broke away, puzzled. Gruffi looked down too. Rice was sprinkled on the floor in a small pile. Startled, his hand darted to the bag, and he plugged a small hole with his finger.

"Whoops… A mouse must've gotten to it." He smiled nervously at her.

"I guess so." She whispered. They watched each other for an awkward moment, until Marri broke the tension.

"You know, looking at all this food makes me hungry. I think I'm gonna fix dinner. I've been dying to get out of bed and use my cooking skills again."

"Yeah, that's good." Gruffi muttered, turning back to the shelf. "That's a good idea. Great." She turned around, heading for the door.

"Marri?" He said. His voice cracked a bit. She took a deep breath and faced him again.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the pickles."


	7. Help

Part 2

AN: This next part gets a little dark. Gummi Bears was for children originally, but the gen It was made for are all in their 30's. We are all adults that have experienced sad and dark things by now. The characters in this story are also adults. They live in a hard time and experience things that aren't easy. If you've made it into the story this far, you'll expect it to get a bit dark. Please stick with me though, because it won't be this way for long!

Gruffi grunted with irritation. He just knew that charcoal pencil was here somewhere. He'd scoured the workshop for awhile and now he was in his bedroom. He hadn't seen it for what felt like a season, and it was his favorite. It was the only one that would sharpen just right for making drafts. It was the only one that didn't break when he needed it extra sharp. And searching for it was the only thing that distracted him from...her. It had almost been a week since their kiss in the pantry, and since then, he'd been avoiding her like the plague. Which was hard. He liked to be with her, and he knew she felt the same. They talked about things he didn't talk about with other gummis. They learned things from each other. She made him smile. And he'd never laughed as much as… His thoughts came to a pause when he saw the green satchel hanging from his bedpost. Had that been there all along? How could he have missed that? It was the satchel he'd had in Ursalia. Had he really not used it since he came back here? Strange… He marched over to it (like it had been bad for hiding from him) and stuck his hand in it. If that pencil was in there, it would be the first thing he found. He dug around for a second, then frowned. There were quite a few things in the bag, and he knew what they all were by touch, but something was different. He pulled the bag off the bedpost and stuck his face into it. There was something green and soft in there. And he had no idea what it was. He picked it up carefully. It was a lightweight bundle. Green linen, wrapped around something. Not ringing any bells. He unwrapped it slowly, his mouth turned down deeper in puzzlement. It was made of wood, polished to a high shine. The point of a hat...a very familiar looking hat. There was a little face, his own face.

"What the…?" He unwound it faster. It was a tiny wooden carving of himself. His little hands were planted on his little wooden hips. It stared out at him with a scowl. It was rather comical. But he still had no idea… He tipped it upside down and saw a word carved into the foot of the statuette. "Always." And below it: -AG. AG? He paused for a moment, thinking. It didn't take long. Augustus Gummi. He groaned. Gusto. His fingers slipped, and the little wooden copy of himself landed on the rug. How could he have forgotten one of his closest friends? He should have remembered as soon as his hand wrapped around the linen. It was green. His favorite color. Gusto always remembered the details. Always. The carved word said it all. He would always care about him. Even if Gruffi forgot about him. He'd never thought he could forget about any of his friends. But Marri...His mind had been on her constantly. It was her fault. _No, don't do that. Don't blame this on her. It's your fault. You're the one who's…_ His stomach clenched, and he was suddenly filled with a self-loathing that he never felt before. His legs dropped from under him and he was shaking all over. _A jerk. That's what you are. You don't even deserve to have as many friends as you have._ He shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from? He'd never hated himself like this… A slow darkness seemed to creep over him. He missed his friends with an ache that gripped his heart, almost until he couldn't breathe. But thinking about them made him think about… A flash of blood and a goblin scream pierced his mind like the glare of the sun. He'd killed it. He remembered killing at least one. And that was enough. He'd never killed for anything but meat before. The blood had splattered on him, and he remembered it gasping. Its claws had gone stiff. _It was evil,_ he'd told himself. _It needed to be destroyed. Marri had said so. Marri...She was the problem. It was her. Before Marri he'd never felt… No!_ He shook his head. He didn't know what to do with these feelings. He had never been an emotional creature. It was too much for him. His head fell into his arms and his eyes burned. He hadn't cried in a long time. Whenever he got overcome with emotions, that was all he knew how to do. He even cried sometimes when he was angry. There were just some things that he couldn't handle on his own. And emotion was one of them. He tried to fight it, but the tears came out anyway. _I want to see them. I need to go back… But I can't… Not after that night. I killed. I'm not the same… I can't be, not after that._ The worst part was...he liked it. There was a point in that pitched battle where he'd felt like a wild bear. He just kept fighting and fighting, and he didn't want to do anything else. Was this what it felt like to be blood thirsty? Was this what the Barbics felt like? Could this be why the humans were afraid of wild bears? Why they thought they would eat them? Could he be some kind of… He gripped the blanket in his hands, his thoughts tormenting him. _Why I am ripping myself apart like this? I'm still good… I know I am. I haven't done anything wrong. Have I? I still follow my heart, I'm still a gummi…I'm still…me... ?_ His body wouldn't stop shaking, and his heart was pounding. This had never happened to him before. Was this what a meltdown was? He tried to stop crying, tried to get up. He had to fight this. It wasn't him at all. _Get a hold of yourself, Gruffi. You're a full grown gummi, not some sniveling, crying…_ But it was no use. He was stuck there. His body didn't even want to move. The tears kept coming, and pretty soon he wasn't even yelling at himself in his mind anymore. He just stopped thinking. It felt like giving up, but it also felt like he needed to. He had only felt utter despair twice in his life. Once, after he'd burned the Great Book. Then, again, after he went to the library in Ursalia, and found nothing but crumbling old books there. Now, that feeling came back to them. Something in him felt ruined, and he didn't know if he could get it back.

After awhile, he didn't even know how long he'd knelt there at the foot of his bed. His body felt numb. He didn't know what to do except stay there. Suddenly, someone was touching him. He barely felt it, and he had to drag himself up out of tons of dark layers to get to it. Like he'd been drowning, but suddenly he saw the sun on the surface of the water. Now he just had to get to it. He opened his eyes slowly. He could hear his own breathing, and it didn't even sound like him. It was too quick. His heart was still beating too fast. He heard his name again. There was a hand squeezing his shoulder, hard. He picked his head up from the bed and it felt like his neck was pulling up a giant rock. He blinked… It was her. It was Marri.

She had heard a strange noise coming from the hallway. At first, she'd thought that is was one of the cubs, and that they were hurt. It was a heartbreaking sound, sort of high-pitched and choked. The closer she got, the more her heart pounded. Gruffi's room was in this hallway. Her mind fought against the very idea. But maybe he was hurt? No, she'd seen him hurt a dozen times, and he'd never made a noise like that. She was almost there, and the door was open, but only a crack. She peered through, and thought about knocking. She couldn't hear anything for a moment, but then the sound came again. This time it was more like a whimper. Her mind couldn't even comprehend that is was him. She'd actually seen him cry a little bit before, but it was soundless, and he hadn't known anybody was around. But those had been tears of frustration, some time after he had been hurt that first time, and couldn't do what he wanted to do. He'd just dashed the tears away like they'd been nothing and walked away. But this time...it sounded like he was sobbing. What in the world could have gotten him this upset? She stood at the door for a moment longer, trying to figure it out, but then she just couldn't take it anymore. Whatever this was about, she had to make him calm down. He was going into some kind of fit. She swung the door open quickly and stepped lightly into the room.

He was kneeling at his bed, his face in his arms. His whole body was shaking, and he was gasping for air. It was like someone had died. Her heart forgot to beat for a second, and she stood there, frozen. Out of all the gummis she could think of, he was the last one that she would have thought could break down and lose it like this. But the longer she thought about it, the more it made sense. He kept things inside, even suppressed them. Anyone that did that was bound to lose it eventually.

She knelt down beside him. Would he turn on her, make her go away? She didn't think so. He didn't even seem to be in the same room. Whatever he was going through, he was going through it alone. She had to bring him back. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered his name.

"Gruffi…" She'd meant for it to be louder, but she was having a hard time finding her voice. His sobs were mostly drowned sniffles now, but there was still the occasional whimper that sounded like he was in horrible pain. Her hand moved to his back, and she rubbed it a bit. She wasn't sure what to do. After a moment, she decided that she would just keep calling his name and touching him until she could at least get eye contact. If that didn't work…well, then she had no idea. She would think about that only if it got to that point. For now she would just try to get him to look at her. Or at least stop shaking. His breath was coming in shallow gasps. Any more of that, and he would faint from lack of air. She bit her lip. _I'm going to have to be firm with him. Shake him out of this. I don't think there is any other way._ She nearly shouted his name this time, and squeezed his shoulder hard. The pain slowly dragged him out of it. He lifted his head, though it looked like it took a great deal of effort. He blinked at her like he had just woken up from a nap.

"Marri?" His voice was a cracked whisper.

"Gruffi…" She whispered back. She wanted more than anything to know what had happened, but she didn't think she'd get much sense out of him. Right now, he needed something else. Her hand moved to his back again, and she rubbed it firmly. A flicker of a thought crossed her mind. She saw her mother. Sometimes Minti would get depressed, and Marri knew that all she had to do was be there. She felt the same for Gruffi. Maybe if he just knew that he wasn't alone…

At first he looked a bit shocked that she was there, but then he just gave in. He leaned toward her, and she caught him as he practically fell on her. His face nuzzled into her shoulder, and his whole body shuddered. He didn't cry anymore, and his breathing slowed. After a moment or two, she wondered if he had fallen asleep. But then he whispered to her.

"Thank you…" She barely heard him. Her hand was still rubbing up and down his back.

"For what?" She wondered. For being here? For not getting upset and running away?

"For helping me."


	8. Autumn Leaves

Gruffi was quiet for days after that. Marri tried to get him to talk about what happened, but he refused. At one point after the meltdown, he almost got angry with her when she persisted in knowing what triggered it. Eventually, she just left him alone, glad that no one had died at least.

In the week that followed, he never came to the dinner table with the other gummis. He claimed that he was working too hard, and would eat later. She started sneaking food into the workshop, but she wasn't sure if he was eating or not. After the third night of finding him slumped over in sleep on his workbench, she decided to find Starri.

Starri Gummi was a white witch. She knew spiritual warfare like no one else. She'd seen many interesting things when "Seeing" Gruffi, and when Marri told her there was something wrong with him, she already knew.

"He is in a battle, a dark one."

"With himself?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand though. Why? It's not like him at all."

"Not like him? To fight?"

"No, I didn't mean that. He is a fighter when he has to be, but… I just don't understand what triggered this. He's in such a dark place… I want to bring him back. I thought I did, but…"

"You did bring him back. Now he is fighting on his own. He is in a place that he has never been in his whole life. Before, he was the leader."

"What does that have to do with-"

"He was the one in control. Now he has to learn to surrender that control. To be humble, and find out where his True Path is." She sighed. "Sometimes, we think we know everything. About ourselves, and about others. But that is when life turns us on our heads. That is when we have to realize that we were not as ready for life as we thought we were."

"What do we do to help him?"

"Right now, he needs to figure it out on his own. You can help him by keeping him fed and making sure he gets enough sleep. Other than that, he needs to work through this alone." Starri's eyes shone silver.

"There comes a time in everyone's life where they must face the Mountain, and climb it, with no one to help them."

"The mountain? Is that some sort of metaphor for life?"

"Life, struggles, darkness. The Mountain is many things." Starri nodded sagely. "But I will tell you this. He needs you. I think he is realizing that, and it may be something he is fighting. You see, Gruffi was made to be a bachelor, and he is very good at it. Falling in love with you will not be easy for him."

"Oh, Starri… That's not… I mean, he's not…"

"Marri, if you cannot see what is right in front of your eyes, I cannot help you. You must help yourself." She smiled softly at her. "You only have to be there for him. Just that one thing. Be there. He will come to you in his own time. After he has passed through this darkness."

But instead of waiting for him to come to her, Marri couldn't seem to stop going to him. He was at his workshop 9 times out of 10 now, and even when he was concentrating on his work, sometimes she would sit on a nearby stool and just _be there._ After all, that was what Starri had said to do. He knew she was there, and he didn't chase her away. After a couple of weeks of this, he finally started to talk again. Then, towards the end of autumn, she got him to smile.

Marri liked Gruffi's workshop. This time of year, it was a bit chilly, especially with the water chute running through, but she just wore more clothes. She loved the constant sounds of hammering and sawing, and the smell of wood chips. She sat next to the water wheel sometimes and enjoyed the sound of the steady stream coming from the chute. It made Gruffi a little nervous, because the table saw was there, but at least being nervous snapped him out of his work long enough to notice that he wasn't alone.

On this particular day, November was drawing to a close, and it was especially cold. She sat on a stool with a blanket thrown over her lap, desperately wishing there was a fireplace of some sort. She knew the only places where they had one were in the main hall and the kitchen. She sat with her herb journal, hands numb and body shaking. Gruffi had finished building storage shelves and now he was chopping firewood. There was a large empty space in the workshop that he used just for that purpose. Throughout the year, there had been logs there for building things, and now he just added to it. When she first saw him chopping away with the axe, she glanced over at the table saw. Wouldn't it make more sense to let the water wheel chop all that wood? But Gruffi had just replied with:

"Keeps me warm." _And fit…_ Marri added in her head. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on his back and arms while he split log after log, relentlessly. She wasn't sure where he was finding all of his energy, especially since she still didn't see him eat that much at the table. She was just glad he kept his shirt on, or she'd have to start up that kissing business again. And there was no bag of rice around to interrupt them this time.

After an hour of sitting there shivering, she was about to get up when she noticed the sound of his axe had stopped. _Is he finally going to ask me what I'm doing here? I've been just sitting around in here every afternoon, sometimes into the evening, and he's never asked me why, or told me to leave._ She tried to go a day or two without seeing him at all, but when he was alone, he had no excuse to take a break. When she wasn't around to say goodnight, he'd fall asleep on the workbench. The whole thing was sad, really. It was like he'd watched out for everyone else his whole life, establishing rules and making sure they all followed them. But when it came to himself, he just ignored those rules. He always had an excuse for working himself so hard. "Wood's not gonna chop itself." or "There's no such thing as too many shelves." The other bears didn't know what to do with him, so they just let him go about his business. Marri got the feeling that if his family were here, they would make him slow down and take better care of himself. She knew he missed them, and half the reason why he worked so hard was because of it. She wondered why he didn't take a couple of days off to make the trip to Ursalia. She knew it wasn't because he was too busy. Her thoughts went back to when they had been talking in the pantry. Before she'd kissed him, he'd mentioned something about feeling different. The goblins were proving to be a nuisance, in more ways than one. She was already organizing another hunt, but this time she would bring Happi with her, and they would stay away from the caves.

She stood up from the stool, remembering an idea she wanted to talk to him about. Her eyes cast over the workshop, and she finally spotted him, rummaging for something in a lean-to. The slender door lowered out of the wall on a spring like an ironing board; she'd never noticed it before. One of his specialities was hidden doors. She walked across the dirt-packed floor towards him.

"Gruffi?" Her voice was soft. He kept pawing around in the closet.

"Yeah." He said absently.

"I uh...just remembered there was something I wanted to ask you." He was quiet for a moment, hands still searching.

"Oh yeah? Just a sec, lemme just...ah ha. Here it is." There was the scraping sound of metal against solid dirt. He dragged something out of the lean-to. Marri blushed slightly. It was a little black woodstove. Had it been that obvious how cold she was?

"I guess it's about time I brought this out. Wanna help me carry it?" He didn't look at her as he asked. His eyes stayed where they usually were these days, on a spot just over her shoulder. It had been weeks since he'd had that meltdown, and she wasn't sure how much longer it would take before he would be comfortable around her again. But he still let her stay with him, so she knew he appreciated the company.

They lifted up the tiny stove (it was small, but solid metal) and shuffled with it across the shop. Marri blushed again when they set it down in front of her stool.

"I figured you didn't enjoy freezing your nose off like some...polar bear." He shut one eye as he said this to her, making his scowl comical. She smiled.

"Thank you, Gruffi." But then she frowned. This gesture made it even more obvious that she was just sitting around. Sure, she had her journaling and her dry herbs that she sorted. She even did some knitting. But did he feel like she was just watching him for entertainment?

"But isn't there anything...I can help you with?" She shuffled a foot in the dirt. When she looked at him, his expression was slightly startled.

"Huh? What do you...well, no. No, it's fine. I mean…" He scratched at his hat. "Don't you think I would have asked you by now if there was?"

"I suppose you would have but…" Marri blinked. He still wasn't looking directly at her, but a twitch was forming at the corner of his mouth. A very fragile smile was beginning to form there, and suddenly she knew exactly what they both needed.

"You know, I need some fresh air. Do you wanna go for a walk with me?" She touched his shoulder gently. He looked up at her, his eyes finally looking into hers. Her heart squeezed. This was what she had been waiting for. _Was he finally starting to make his way out of the dark?_ He stared for only a moment, but his eyes were warm, a liquid brown in the lantern light.

"That sounds great, actually. Just lemme get my coat." He turned and dashed away.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" He was turned towards her, and she could see that weak attempt at a smile again. The day was cold, and all but a few leaves had fallen from the trees. They rustled among their feet, and Marri kicked a few playfully. She took a deep breath and looked at the sky, so blue against the stark white of the tree branches. A few leaves held on strongly, challenging the next wind to blow them away. There were a few times in her life that Marri had felt like those leaves. Right now was one of them. Gruffi cleared his throat, startling her from her thoughts.

"I"m gonna feel pretty silly if your question was to go on this walk." She turned to him then, smiling. His mouth lifted in the corner again, and now she was on a mission. She just had to get him to smile a true smile before they turned back to the home tree. Her heart ached to hear him laugh as well, but she knew that would be asking a lot.

"No, that wasn't it. I really do wanna ask you something." She watched him for a moment. He was wearing a dark red coat. The color of it looked nice with his brown fur and eyes. His hand was inches from hers, swinging slightly. Her own hand was itching to take it into hers, but she slipped it into the pocket of her coat.

"Well," She looked off into the trees. "I was just wondering if you had more plans for this place. Plans that you're not letting on about."

"Oh really?" His voice was sly, and she could feel him watching her.

"Yes, really."

"What sort of plans?" The tone of his voice made her shiver with delight. He was getting cocky again. She kept walking, only to realize that he'd stopped. When she turned, she saw him standing there, hands on hips with his eyebrow arched.

"Hey. Have you been going through my stuff?" He scolded. Marri fought back a smile.

"Not on purpose. Remember when I woke you up the other day when you fell asleep on the bench?" Even from where she stood, she could see him blush.

"Yeah...You saw them, didn't you? The blueprints…?"

"I did. Glenwood. That has a nice ring to it."

"Aw, it was just an idea."

"That was a pretty big spread, just for an idea, Gruffi." She let out her smile and walked toward him. The fresh air felt so good, and she knew her eyes were shining at him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. A town for gummis and humans. We can finally live together. And those houses in the trees? Amazing!"

"Tree houses, you mean. Yeah, that's my favorite part."

"Then what's stopping you, you silly bear? Go and build!" She spread her arms wide and her laughter rang out in the hollow woods. When she looked at him, she finally got the smile. It started slow, but then his eyes lit up. It was contagious, and her own cheeks hurt from smiling.

"Well, I will, if you really think it's a good idea. But it's a lot of work and...I'll have to wait until spring, of course."

"Oh, Gruffi! A whole town! Think of all the fun you'll have building it!" She was close to him now, and her heart started to beat wildly. Her breath made clouds in the air and she could see the excitement starting to kindle in his dark eyes.

"Fun, huh? You really think I have fun when I work?" His brow cocked again, and she laughed.

"I _know_ you do, Gruffi Gummi!" Before she could stop herself, her arms were around him. He took a step back, startled, but then she felt his strong arms around her back. He chuckled into her ear.

"You know, you may be right, Marri." He whispered. Her emotions went sky high, and his body was so warm and solid against hers. She felt something in him that was almost like a healing. He was coming back. The idea made her so happy that she bounced a bit on her heels. This made Gruffi chuckle even more.

"You really are excited about this, lady!" He pulled away from her.

"You know…" He said quietly. "I can't do it all on my own…" He trailed off, looking at the pile of leaves at his feet. Marri's thoughts went to where she would be in the spring. The Troupe. She was their leader. She had to go with them. Even if her heart wanted to stay right here in the Glen with Gruffi.

"You won't have to." She said. Before he could ask further questions, she took out her bottle of Gummiberry juice.

"I haven't used this in a long time. What do you say to a good bounce?" Her eyes flashed at him. He blushed a bit, then took out his bottle too.

"Well...normally we only use it for emergencies, but… Aw, what the heck. Bottom's up!" He flicked the cork off and nearly downed it in one gulp. Marri followed his lead, and when she started bouncing she almost couldn't control herself. Gruffi laughed at her, taking her hand. His bouncing was much more restrained.

"You _are_ rusty, aren't you?" He smiled. His strong hand in hers guiding her made her want to lose even more control. They used the tree trunks as springboards and bounced as long as they could before the juice wore off and they fell laughing into a pile of leaves. He still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Then what's stopping you, you silly bear? Go and build!" The pretty she-bear spread her arms out wide, and her laughter was loud and musical. Gusto's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Well, what do we have here?" He whispered. "Gruffi Gummi, could you have…?" His heart beat painfully in his narrow chest. He'd come back to the Glen for this?

He knew it was late in the season, and a lot of the building would be done by now, especially with Gruffi behind all the action. It was late fall already. But he'd gotten a bit stir-crazy in Ursalia. There were too many gummis and people, and he'd started to long for his solitude again. Being on an island for 12 years could do that to some people. So he packed up all of his art supplies, with a certain hard-working bear on his mind. Maybe, just maybe he could get him to see things his way. He'd fallen for Gruffi over the last few years that they'd known each other, and something in Gusto's passionate mind didn't want to give that up. He just had to find a way to show him exactly how he felt. He'd smiled to himself. They had a long, hard winter ahead, and the astronomers predicted it would be the worst this side of the country had seen in a long while. Maybe if he played his cards right, he'd have somebody to keep him warm.

He'd been trouncing through the leaves, his heart light. He was almost to the home tree (such a sweet name for it, really) when he heard voices. One of them was instantly recognizable as Gruffi's. He'd swallowed back the yell that rose in his throat. Maybe he'd surprise him. He knew the sour older bear wasn't much for surprises, but it sure was funny to watch him get startled. For having such short legs, he really could bounce! Gusto grinned to himself, set down his supplies and hid behind a broad tree. The other voice he heard was distinctly female. One of the builder ladies, maybe? He wasn't sure that they were even around anymore, though. In fact, he'd been hoping that Gruffi was alone. That was another reason why he'd come back. Nobody should spend the winter alone.

The she-bear was leaning toward Gruffi. He could only see her back, but he could tell that she was excited about something.

"Oh, Gruffi! A whole town! Think of all the…" A stray wind caught the rest of her words, but Gusto was barely paying attention. The way she'd said his name was too familiar. Who was this woman? How did she know Gruffi? It couldn't have been for very long. Gruffi had only come back here in the middle of summer to start building. That would mean that if he'd met her then, they'd only known each other for less than a season. He knew the stubborn bear wouldn't let someone get that close to him in so little time. He had trust issues. But as he kept watching them, his heart sank. She leaned even closer to him, then she was spreading her arms out for a hug. Gruffi was surprised (of course he was) but then, incredibly enough, his arms were around her back! He swallowed down a pang of jealousy. All that shiny purple hair, caught up in his strong hands. It was actually kind of beautiful, in a tragic way. And then, to add insult to injury, he started laughing. Gusto had always longed to make Gruffi laugh, and it was a rare thing. More often than not, the other bear just looked at him like he was crazy. But now he was whispering to this she-gummi, and chuckling with her like he'd known her for far more than half a season. Gusto's hands squeezed the tree branches until they hurt. He bit his lip with sorrow and frustration. How could this have happened? If only he'd gotten here sooner! But...could he really have stopped it? Gruffi had never shown that kind of interest in him, or any other male, for that matter. But he had never been interested in any gummi the way he seemed to be right now. Even from his spot behind the tree, he could see Gruffi's gentle expression. It reminded him of the way he looked at Sunni. Yet there was something else there, something much deeper, more alive. This bear was his inspiration.

"You really are excited about this, lady!" Gruffi laughed.

When Gusto heard the fond way he called her "lady" he let go of his tight hold on the branch and fell hard onto the trunk. _There's just no way…_ He thought. _How could this be happening? Have I happened on some sort of alternate universe? Is this lady bear a witch?_ The more he looked at her, (purple glossy hair, scarves, jewelry and a shawl) the more he started to think that maybe it was true. She could have cast a spell on him. He sighed. But he'd seen how gummis or people acted when they had spells on them. Like some kind of zombie. And Gruffi definitely had control over this little encounter. He watched some more. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't help himself. It was like a ten-wagon pileup. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

The lady gummi was flashing her bottle of gummiberry juice at Gruffi. The deep reddish purple of it sparkled in the sunlight. The two kept talking, though their voices were low. Gusto squinted his eyes. Was old Gruff _blushing? Man, he's got it bad…_ He shook his head, unbelieving. When he saw Gruffi tilt his head back and down his bottle of juice, his jaw dropped. What was he doing? He would never use his juice for...fun? The woman had done the same thing, and now they were bouncing for no reason! When he saw the short brown bear take the lady's hand, he clasped his own hand to his chest. There was no doubt about it now. There was definitely something going on between those two. But he still couldn't bring himself to look away. Despite his jealousy, it was still a wonderful thing to behold. Watching them bounce in the autumn sunlight, the leaves scattering, the colors of their fur...She was a lovely shade of red, the same shade as Gruffi's jacket. He almost wanted to paint it. After awhile, they landed in a pile of leaves, laughing. There was something in the way Gruffi sounded that made Gusto think maybe he hadn't laughed that freely in a long time. This lady was working some sort of magic on him for sure. But it wasn't anything dangerous. It was the healing kind. Gusto's ears drooped for his friend. What could have happened to him these last few months? Again he felt like he should have been there. But would Gruffi have let him in the same way he had with her?

Gusto watched them for a moment or two longer. It was only when Gruffi was crouched over her, his face pressed against hers in a very intimate way that Gusto finally turned around.

"Well, Augustus, old pal…" He sighed. "You've fought the good fight. You fought long and hard...but now… Now it's time to surrender. Pack up boys, we're headed home." He was taking up his supplies, when he saw Artie's shadow headed towards him. The little toucan had been scouting ahead, making sure things were safe for Gusto's return. What the bird didn't know was that they really weren't. Not emotionally, anyway. He headed toward his old home behind the waterfall, and Artie followed him without question. He couldn't spend all winter there, but he'd sort things out somehow.

Gruffi knew he should stop, but he wasn't so sure if he could. He'd never felt this strange _pull_ before. It was like everything inside of him was a spring and he was trying his best not to let it release. All of the things she was doing to him, (and everything he was doing to _her)_ were building up to something that felt so good, he didn't even know there was such a thing.

"Marri…" He whispered into her hair. "We've gotta…This is getting…" He pulled away from her. They had been kissing deeply, and he was starting to get dizzy from lack of air. She was still clinging to him, her hands on his back. He could tell that she wanted to keep going. He could also tell that this wasn't her first time being intimate with another gummi. He got the feeling that she wouldn't mind if he finished what he started, right here in the leaves. But he cared. He didn't want it to happen this way. Maybe not at all right now. It was autumn, the season for making cubs. And he definitely didn't want that to happen. She was leaving in the spring, and there was no way he'd watch her leave with his son or daughter.

"Marri...please. You've gotta let me go…" He was out of breath, slithering out of her grasp. She looked up at him, confused.

"Wha...what's the matter?"

"We've gotta stop…"

"But, don't you want…?" Her hand reached out for him. He rolled away from her, then stood up.

"Marri, don't get me wrong…" He ran his hand through his hair, catching his breath. He found his hat among the leaves and yanked it on decisively. "I do want you…Great gummis, do I ever…" He shook his head to clear it. She lay on the leaf pile at his feet, looking very vulnerable. Her skirts were bunched up, and her hair…

"But," He put his hands on his hips, standing his ground. "I don't want to get you...well, you know…" He cleared his throat. "It _is_ autumn, after all." He coughed awkwardly into his hand, tugging the flap on his hat with the other. Marri stared for a moment, and then realization dawned on her. She blinked hard, like she was waking up from a dream.

"Oh...oh my goodness…" She tried to stand up, but her legs trembled. Gruffi reached down and grabbed her hand gently. He pulled her up, brushing leaves off of her with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Gruffi…We almost...I'm so sorry, I don't even…" She blushed hard, turning her face away. "You must think I'm a…"

"No, no, no! Don't say that." He flapped his hands at her. "It's not your fault. It's neither one of our faults...Really…" He blushed, still smiling a bit. "Like I said," he gestured at the orange leaves. "Autumn." Then he laughed, a short bark that echoed in the forest. Marri smiled at him.

"My, my..." She said softly, tapping his shoulder. "Just think, I only wanted to make you smile."

"Oh, you succeeded, lady." His chuckle was warm as he took her hand, leading her back to the home tree.


	9. Fall's Farewell

After their walk, Marri thought there would be more awkwardness between them, like there had been with their first kiss. But it was the opposite. They would seek each other out, but only for a short time. She had decided to make herself more busy in the kitchen and gardens. There was still some late harvesting to do before the first big frost. And she had found a cold storage room underground, that was perfect for an herb garden. So she went about her work, and when she saw him now and then, it fueled her desires even more. Now that they both knew they wanted each other, their flirting was shameless. And the other bears were starting to notice.

On the eve before Fall's Farewell, Marri was in the kitchen making a giant kettle of soup with her mother, Minti. The older bear didn't know that Marri was in love with Gruffi, and for some reason, she was hesitant to tell her. She'd been in love before, (or thought that she had been) and that had ended very badly. Raffi had done nothing but use everyone, and she and her mother had been pawns in his game. Now Minti trusted next to no one. She didn't know Gruffi that well, but Marri was pretty sure that she wasn't a huge fan of him. Any interaction she'd seen between the two was a little strained. She didn't even call him by name, just referred to him as "the boar". The more Marri felt for Gruffi, the more it bothered her how her mother treated him. She would have to straighten things out before they got worse.

She was stirring the pot with an extra long wooden spoon. Her mother had gone to the pantry for more seasonings. The soup was for everyone; a part of the Fall's Farewell feast. Marri, Minti, Starri and little Salli had been cooking up a storm. They were following gummi tradition, but also had some gypsy plans in mind. Marri thought about the coming evening, and her face grew warm. The spoon stood still in the soup, and her mind kept wandering.

"Ya know…" a voice said near her ear. "A spoon's made for stirring, lady." She jumped, started. The stool that she was standing on wobbled, and she felt herself falling.

"Whoops! Careful!" He caught her in his arms. She looked into his eyes, blushing.

"That was graceful, huh?" She said, smiling. He chuckled softly.

"Didn't mean to bowl you over with my charm." His wink was roguish, and she couldn't help but laugh. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. He smelled strongly of cinnamon, which meant he must have been working hard. His natural scent came out more the harder he worked. She nuzzled him for a moment, breathing him in. His hands were in her hair again.

"Mmm…" He groaned. "We've gotta stop meeting like this…" She smiled against his chest.

"You're just full of those cheesy romantic one-liners today, aren't you?" He gave her hair a playful tug.

"Yeah. Must be a Tuesday."

"Hmm…" She pulled away from him reluctantly. "My mother's coming back any minute now."

"Oh, really?" He put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not afraid of her."

"Neither am I. It's just...she hasn't seen us together and-"

"And what? Are you tryin' to hide it from her?" His brow wrinkled, and his tone had an edge to it.

"Cuz I won't hide from anyone. And unless you're ashamed of-"

"Gruffi, no. I'm not ashamed of us at all. I just…" She pulled her hand through her long wavy hair.

"You don't know my mother the way I do. She has issues with trust. The last gummi I was with…" She stepped back as he crossed his arms and stood up as straight as he could.

"But I'm not him. Now, I don't know much about this guy, but I know enough. From the sounds of it, he treated you terribly and-"

"Wait a second, how do you know about Raffi? I never said anything about him! Who's been talking to you?" Gruffi suddenly looked guilty.

"Well, I...I only heard-"

"What are _you_ doing in the kitchen?" Minti stomped through the door, her arms full of baskets.

"We've got all the help we need in here, thank you. And even if we did need more help, we wouldn't want it from a clumsy oaf like you." She frowned at Gruffi, who had gone from defensive mode to a much more submissive one. Marri didn't like how he acted around her mother. He let her say anything to him, and it was painful to watch. She guessed it was because he was trying to show her respect, but it made him look like a throw rug.

"Sorry, ma'am." He looked at his hands and cleared his throat. "I'll get out of your hair, then." He backed away quickly. Before he left, he glanced over at Marri. His eyes looked troubled, and she could tell that he wanted to talk to her more. He gave a nervous little wave towards her and her mother, then he was gone.

"Wait…" She whispered. She turned to her mother.

"Emmi...we were trying to have a conversation."

"Oh? That's what you were doing? All I heard was him yelling at you."

"He wasn't yelling. We were just…"

"Arguing. He's Raffi all over again. I can see how controlling he-" Marri's fists tightened, a sudden wave of anger washing over her.

"Mother, if you care about me at all, you will stop saying what you are about to say, right now." Her tone was firm and her eyes locked onto her mother's deep green ones fiercely. Minti looked startled. Then she shrugged and turned to the soup.

"You were supposed to be stirring this. It's starting to scorch on the bottom. Don't you know how to make pumpkin soup?"

"I suppose I don't. I'm going to find Gruffi." Marri said. Minti turned around.

"Whatever for, Marri?"

"I'm going to apologize to him for the way you kicked him out."

"Oh, don't be silly. That boar is used to-"

"Don't call him that. He's not some wild bear, and he has a name. It's Gruffi. And…"

"And what?"

"And I'm in love with him."

With that, Marri strode out of the kitchen, leaving her mother to the pumpkin soup.

"Gruffi, wait!" She hurried down the hall, the silver bells on her waistband jingling. He stopped in his tracks, his back going stiff. She reached him and touched his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry…" She whispered. He turned towards her.

"Sorry? For what? You didn't-"

"My mother. She shouldn't have run you off like that. I don't like the way she treats you."

"Oh. Well, she's just...I just try to steer clear of her. Like I did with Grammi." He smiled a bit fondly.

"That's probably the best thing you can do… But…" Her eyes went to the floor. She watched her own feet as her toes curled up in the red carpet.

"But?" Gruffi took her hands in his. His eyes searched hers. She looked up again.

"I just…" She smiled nervously. "I just told her off and walked away." He smiled at her.

"Oh you did, did you? What did you say to her? I hope that pumpkin soup isn't a surprise soup now…" He gave a wry chuckle.

"I hope not, either." She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the ceiling. Gruffi let go of her hands.

"Uh oh. What on earth did you do?" When she opened her eyes, he was still smiling, but it was a dry one. She wondered how much he'd scold her. She took a deep breath. Did she even have to tell him this? Why should she? But she realized suddenly that she really wanted him to know.

"Okay. I told her... that I'm in love with you." Her face was on fire, and she was looking at the rug beneath her feet again. She was afraid to look up. He was so quiet. After a moment or two, she could hear his breathing. It was strained.

"You...you're in love...with me?" His tone sounded more puzzled than anything else. And surprised. Like this kind of thing was something he would have never expected, even though they had been rather intimate the past few days. She prepared herself for what his eyes would say. Panic? Disbelief? Disapproval? Anger, even? She thought he might feel the same for her, but now she wasn't so sure… She looked up. He'd gotten closer to her, and his eyes were warm. There was some hesitancy, but he was handling it better than she thought he would. He brought his hands up, gently squeezing her shoulders.

"Could you maybe... say that again…?" His mouth twitched into an amused smile. Marri's heart skipped a beat.

"Really? You want me to say it again? I thought you'd be running for the hills...And the fact that I told my mother…"

"Oh, I don't care. I already told you that I…" He trailed off, moving closer to her. His muzzle rubbed up against hers, and she could feel his breath on her ear. Her pulled her body into his. His arms were strong, and she felt her spine pop. But she didn't move. He held her for a moment longer, and when he pulled away, his eyes were closed.

"I uh…" He blushed, then looked at her. "I'm in deep trouble, aren't I?" She laughed.

"Only if you want to be."

Later that afternoon, the sun was already making its way toward the mountains. The gypsies decorated the main hall for the feast. Marri watched how Gruffi interacted with her troupe. He seemed irritated by Peppi, who was very dramatic and forceful. He tried to order him around, telling him what should go where, but he didn't get very far. Gruffi had been hanging the same Fall's Farewell decorations for years, and according to him, everything went in its proper place.

He got along well with Stari; the two of them had a trust that ran deep for how short they had known each other. She guessed that Starri saw what was in his heart the way she did. Despite being on the gruff side, he was a very genuine person, with a pure heart. She supposed that his family, the Glen Gummis saw these same qualities in him. For the hundredth time, she wondered about them.

Happi, the Troupe's builder (and clown) thought he was a grump, but he liked to get a smile out of him. Sometimes it worked, and Marri tried not to laugh when she saw Gruffi smile at him, then turn around and roll his eyes. But she could tell that he respected Happi's work and even mentioned the Guild to him once or twice.

Spici, the Troupe's strongman, had softened up to Gruffi a bit since he'd attacked him, but he was still wary of him. He often stood in dark corners, watching all of them. He had never been one to participate in much.

The acrobat twins, Talli and Salli, were shy of him at first, but they warmed to him after awhile. He was good with cubs, and more patient than even Marri would have realized. She watched as he showed them how to play "Toss Across" with the hanging gourd. The gypsies had their own traditions, but Gruffi was more than willing to show them his own. As she watched him, Marri saw the faraway look in his eyes. He missed his family, and she wished that she could do something to help him.

Just as they were sitting down to the feast, she heard one of the outside tunnel doors close. Gruffi's ear twitched, and he was standing to attention in an instant. He ambled out of the hall at a quick pace, a heavy meat knife in his hand. Standing against the wall, he peered around its edge to the tunnel. He was gesturing for everyone to keep quiet when a voice echoed through the room.

"Hello? Gruff? You here?"

In one quick motion, Gruffi tucked the knife into his belt, then let himself be seen.

"Gusto?" His voice was incredulous. When the gypsies saw that he recognized the trespassing gummi, they relaxed. Marri was relieved to see Spici putting his own weapons away.

"Yeah, it's me, old friend! I couldn't let you be alone for Fall's Farewell, so me and Artie here decided to- Oh! But you're not alone, are you?" The teal bear looked around at all of them, then sauntered up casually.

"Hello, all! I'm Augustus. Call me Gusto. Nice to meet ya!" He strode up to Peppi and shook his hand vigorously. Peppi smiled and enthusiastically shook back. Gusto went around the table, making his introductions. When he got to Marri, he hesitated, blushing.

"Uh, hi there. And your name is?" He sounded awkward, and it didn't suit him. Marri looked over his shoulder at Gruffi. But he was no help. He'd suddenly looked away, and was fiddling with his knife. _Interesting…_ She thought. _I wonder what's going on here?_ She smiled gently at the teal bear.

"My name is Marion. But everybody calls me Marri."

"Ah, Marion. Like Maid Marion from the old tales, huh? Beautiful!"

"Robin Hood? Yes, I've heard that one. But I'm named after the berry." She smiled wider at him, hoping to wipe that unexpected awkwardness from his eyes. She felt like he knew something about her. Could he be afraid? Maybe he thought she was a witch. Usually Starri got that reaction. But he hadn't hesitated at all when he shook her hand.

Gruffi wandered back over to them, trying to appear casual, but it looked a bit painful to Marri. Over only a couple of months, she'd gotten used to reading him. He put a friendly hand on Gusto's shoulder.

"You got here just in time, Gusto. We were just about to have our feast." He smiled at him, and Marri noticed that there was a fondness there, and almost a sense of relief. Gusto looked relieved as well, and he sat down when Starri slid an extra chair over to him. Marri's mother piled a plate high with slices of roast boar, pumpkin and potatoes. Marri herself ladled a bowl of pumpkin soup for him and threw in a pinch of spices. She noticed Gusto watching her.

"Cinnamon and cloves. It goes really well with the pumpkin."

"Oh." Gusto nodded. "Sounds great. Are you a cook?"

"She's an herbalist." Gruffi said shortly. He was carving more of the boar, and seemed rather distracted. She hoped he kept all of his fingers. Gusto looked over at Gruffi, blinking.

"Really? Wow. Plants, huh? Interesting." But he sounded far from interested. Some of the other gypsies looked at him strangely. His attitude towards Marri was almost rude. Gusto cleared his throat.

"A whole boar, Gruff? This is the first time I've seen one so big for this feast. Did you wrestle him down yourself?" He nudged his elbow, causing him to slip with the knife. Marri winced. Gruffi squinted at Gusto with on eye, but continued to cut.

"No, I had help." A smile crept up at the corner of his mouth.

"Help?" Spici spoke up from the shadows at the end of the table. "More like you bossed us all around and stood on the sidelines while I actually gored the creature." His voice was rough and deep. Gusto's eyes widened, and then he laughed. It was full of merriment, and he slapped Gruffi's shoulder.

"He's got ya there, Grufferino!"

His laugh was contagious, and the tension in the room lifted. The dynamics of these two was definitely something to laugh at. Marri could tell that they were both fond of each other. Especially when Gruffi showed Gusto a short-lived smile.

"Oh shut up…" He grumbled, then plopped another piece of meat on Gusto's plate. The comment was sweetened still further as he reached for a jar and drizzled some honey over the ham. For some reason, Gusto blushed. Marri sat up straighter in her chair, suddenly intrigued. She watched the two of them as she ate, becoming more and more amused. Gruffi wasn't a subtle gummi, but he was showing a side she hadn't seen before around Gusto. He appeared to be annoyed with him, but she could tell that he really was grateful to have him here as he contradicted what he said with his actions towards him. He must have missed him very much. The two were like brothers. The longer Marri watched Gusto, the more she realized that Gruffi was more than that to him.

After the feast, the cubs perked up. They were excited about the rest of the night.

"Can we go on the riverboat now, Spici?" They pleaded. Gusto's ears pricked up.

"Riverboat?"

"Yeah!" Talli shouted. "We've got a boat that we're taking down the river to a beach!"

"That's where we're gonna build the bonfire!" Salli said.

"Well, count me in!" Gusto yelled with them. "That sounds like a good time if I've ever heard it!" Gruffi shook his head at his exuberance, and smiled wryly.

"Never been to a gypsy bonfire dance, have you?"

"Aw, who are you kidding, Gruffimundo? You never have either. Unless...you're a secret party animal…" He winked at him. Gruffi scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Secret's out. I just love parties." He wiggled his fingers and swayed his hips a bit, causing the cubs to laugh. Marri bit her lip. This was going to be very interesting.

"Now, if I remember right, old Gruff here gets a bit seasick. So if he suddenly dodges to the left here, he's not trying to throw himself overboard he's just gonna throw-"

"This is _not_ the sea, you idiot. It's just a river. I'm fine." Gruffi crossed his arms over his chest, which caused him to lose his balance a bit. He gained it again, but Marri noticed he did seem a little out of sorts. The "boat" was in fact just a raft. One that Spici had built, and Gruffi did not approve of it. The tradition was that only one gypsy built the raft for the bonfire dance, and they could only take one hour doing it. Marri remembered the horrified look on Gruffi's face when Happi had mentioned this to him.

"Then...why is _he_ doing it?" He'd jabbed his thumb over in the big orange bear's direction. "Aren't you the builder?"

"Well yeah. But I built it last year. We like to take turns. It actually looks pretty good, considering. You should have seen it the year Marri had to build it. Let's just say it was a short ride, and that river was cold." Marri had blushed as Gruffi arched an eyebrow at her.

"Shush, Happi. I've just...never been good at building things…" She trailed off and looked away. She could sense that Gruffi was trying not to laugh.

They wobbled along the river, the current quick with fresh autumn rainwater. Spici steered with a straight tree bough. Gruffi had offered nervously to help, but the big bear had only growled at him. The gypsy to build the raft had to be the one to steer it as well. Marri was just glad it wasn't her. The river was pretty cold at the end of autumn. She'd always wondered why this tradition wasn't in the summer.

"Hey there, Gruff. Don't go and waste all that good food now." Gusto winked at him.

"I told you, I'm fine." He'd sat down, and was looking at the bank closest to them. He was still crossing his arms, but they were over his stomach instead of his chest. The raft hit white water, and the cubs squealed with delight as they rose over it. Gruffi closed his eyes. Marri sank down slowly next to him. She laid her hand over his knee, and leaned over his ear.

"Don't worry." She whispered softly. "It's a short ride. We're almost there." She gave him a quick nuzzle, and he opened one eye. She felt the heat rise on his face as she kissed his cheek.

"Hn…" He responded, and she guessed that was all she'd get out of him. She smiled, then looked over her shoulder at Gusto. He was standing with Spici, looking straight at her. His eyebrow arched, and he smiled, though it was a weak one. It seemed almost sad. Marri looked away. She was positive now that Gusto was in love with Gruffi.

When they reached the shore, Marri shivered in the dark. The raft was lit up by a lantern, which Starri had been holding. The sun had gone down hours ago. It was a good time to build a bonfire. The sandy beach held all that they needed. A week back, Happi and Spici had found this area and gathered all the wood. Marri had brought the striking stones with her in a bag, and now she handed them to Spici. He thanked her, then went about arranging the wood. Usually in matters involving wood, Gruffi was in charge, but she wasn't surprised that he wasn't bossing them around at the moment. She expected him to find a bush to be sick in, but all he'd done was stumble off the raft and stand there for a moment or two. She left him alone as he gathered himself, taking a few deep breaths. For such a strong little bear, he had a pretty sensitive stomach.

Suddenly Gusto whispered in her ear.

"He'll be okay. He's just never had a very strong constitution, if ya know what I mean. Which is kind of ironic, considering-"

"How strong the rest of him is?" Marri giggled, and was delighted to see Gusto chuckling as well. They laughed together for a moment longer, sharing their love for Gruffi. Marri realized that Gusto wasn't the jealous type; this could be easier than she thought it would be. Soon Gruffi came toward them, his expression puzzled. He was shivering a bit, and he pulled his coat closer to him.

"So, explain to me why you crazy gypsies do this so close to winter?" He frowned.

"Believe me, I'm asking myself the same thing right now." She moved closer to Gruffi and Gusto did the same. They comfortably stood on either side of him, and if he noticed he was being sandwiched, he didn't say anything.

"But actually," she continued, "we have a bonfire dances every season except for winter. This is just the one we do for Fall's Farewell. And honestly," she shivered and pulled her scarf tighter, "It's not usually so cold this time of year...at least not this far south, right?" She glanced at Gruffi.

"No, you're right. It's gonna get colder this winter than it has in a long time." He agreed. Gusto, who knew this already, winked.

"You've been listening to the astrologers too, eh?" Gruffi's brow furrowed.

"No. I don't need anybody to tell me. I have my own ways of knowing." Marri nodded along with him.

"You can tell by what nature tells you. It's in the plants, and the other animals."

"Huh. Ya don't say…" Gusto frowned. He had lived nothing but island life for many years, and didn't know about harsh winters.

"Yup." Gruffi smiled over at Marri.

"The geese leave earlier," he pointed out. "And the snowy owl gets here sooner. And the insects try to get in too. Spiders and crickets. We've got some on our hearth already."

"And the plants show signs too." Marri chimed in. "The husks on the corn were thicker this harvest. And there are more acorns than normal."

"Also…" A soft voice drifted up from behind them. Starri stepped out of the shadows. "There are halos around the moon before the snow falls." Gusto shivered and moved closer to Gruffi. This elicited a chuckle from the smaller bear.

"Starri takes some getting used to, but there's nothing to be afraid of." Starri nodded.

"Spici is lighting the fire now, if you would all like to get warm." She smiled, and gestured for them to follow her. The gummi's eagerly obliged.

Soon, the large pile of wood was blazing into the sky with a roar. Happi and Peppi had touched torches to the flames, and rummaged in the bushes. They brought out instruments, and Gusto gasped with delight.

"Do you play?" Marri smiled at him.

"Well, no." He scratched his head. "But I've always liked to try."

"I can show you if you'd like. I play the flute and the harp." She held a wooden flute in her hand.

"This is called an ocarina." The instrument was shaped like a broad leaf that came to a point, and it had multiple holes in it. The mouthpiece protruded from it like the fin of a whale. She put it up to her mouth, and struck up a frolicking tune. Spici slammed into a deep bass drum, and Peppi started to strum rapidly on a lute. Starri picked up her harp, and the cubs tumbled around to the music, trying to best each other. Gruffi and Gusto shrugged at each other, amused. Laughing in a sudden burst of joy, Gusto started dancing. Happi joined them, and the two of them turned it into a comedy act.

Minti started to roast nuts and add them to berries and honey, making a sort of cake. Gruffi sat next to her on a log, watching Marri. She swayed next to the fire, playing the flute with a vigour that excited him. He longed to join her, but he'd never been much of a dancer. His heart pulsed with each beat of the drum, and he realized that he used to play one when the Glen Gummis had their celebrations. He missed them fiercely, but having the gypsies here, especially Marri, helped ease his pain. He wanted her in so many ways that it frightened him a bit, and he hadn't been afraid of anything in a long time.

He watched her for so long that his breath became short without him noticing. Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his hand. He flinched, then realized that it was Minti.

"You love her, don't you?" The older bear asked him. Her voice was soft, but it held a hint of respect that he'd never noticed before. He frowned, full of too much emotion to expose to her. His heart was beating painfully in his chest and the deeper the feeling ran, the deeper he frowned. Then he swallowed. His eyes remained locked on Marri as he slowly nodded. Minti nodded as well.

"She loves you as well. She told me earlier today."

"I know." His voice was rough, keeping the emotion under tight control. Minti saw that he was fighting it. She squeezed his hand a bit, causing him to look at her. The two bears studied each other for a long moment, the reverie fading in the background. The orange glow bounced off of them, animating the shadows.

"Go to her then." Minti said. Her voice was sure. Gruffi blinked with surprise. But he was standing up before he could even stop himself. When he looked over at Marri, he saw that she was watching him from the other side of the fire. Her hair gleamed bright and her eyes held their own fire. She had handed the flute over to Happi, and was now keeping the beat with a tambourine. Her body seemed to pulse with the music. Reds, oranges and yellows spun with her, wrapping her in silk. Gruffi moved slowly towards her as if in a trance. The deep beat of the drum was calling forth something ancient and primal in him, and he wasn't sure if he could contain it. He walked past Gusto, who was keeping himself busy with the cubs and his new-found talent for the flute. Starri watched him, a knowing smile on her face. Some of the other bears didn't know what to make of the two of them, but when they saw that Minti approved, they relaxed.

He went to her slowly, taking his time. Every nerve in him ached to hold her close, breathe her in, but he steadied himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that Gusto was watching. This thought was tempered with the very faint idea that she had to leave in the spring. But he shoved that one further back. He still had all winter to make her change her mind. And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try his hardest.

When he reached her, he held out his hand to her.

"My lady." He meant it to sound cheerful, but it came out a bit husky. The way she looked in the warmth of the fire, the way she was moving...it was driving him crazy.

"Good sir…" She whispered, taking his hand. Her smile was full of passion, and he smiled in return.

"I didn't know you danced." She teased with the arch of an eyebrow.

"I didn't know, either." He chuckled deep in his throat. He moved slowly with her, swaying more than dancing. His hands went to her hips, his body closing the space between them quickly. He could feel the heat from her radiating through him. She smelled of spices and ripe berries. He steered her to the outside edge of the fire, feeling the other gypsies' eyes on them.

"Marri…" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I'm starting to wonder…"

"Hm?"  
"What does your troupe think of me? I get the feeling they are not all on board with seeing us together."

"Well...We've been a bit mistreated by our former-"

"Raffi." He bit the name off like it was a bitter leaf.

"Yeah…" She looked at him closely, her body still.

"You never told me how you know about him." Her voice was firm, but not angry. Gruffi swallowed hard.

"It was Starri. She's told me...quite a few things. But I never asked, I promise." His brown eyes sought hers out.

"Believe me, Marri, I didn't even want to know most of this stuff. But I understand why they don't trust me all the way. She said I have some of his qualities." His voice was soft, almost guilty. Marri frowned.

"You do not. I don't know why she would say that. You have a good heart. Everything you say and do holds true. Raffi was deceptive."

"Well, she said I'm a leader, and I have a sense of control. That's all. Both of those are true."

"Oh, Gruffi…" She whispered. "You're not like him at all. And I love you for it." He moved closer to her, his muzzle finding hers in the dark. They lingered there, all warmth and softness. He could feel her heartbeat. She held him close, and he melted into her. Moments passed, and he felt more comfortable with her than he ever had. She felt like home.

Soon, a lively jig resounded through the air, and they broke apart, smiling.

"Come on." He took her hand, guiding her back towards the fire. "I wanna show Spici how to play that drum like a real gummi."


	10. Forty Winks

By the middle of December, the temperature had dropped to below freezing, and stayed there. The gummis huddled further underground. Their fur had gotten thicker, and they had plenty of wood for the fires. They ate little and went into a sleepy state, similar to that of hibernation. It was only Gruffi who kept a restless energy. He was the only one who ventured outside. Out of the four seasons, winter was one that he just couldn't stand. He hated being cooped up underground, and found various excuses to go out.

This time it was for his traps. They were for rabbits and other small rodents. Their meat supply needed to be replenished again, and he was the only one that cared to do it.

"Come on, Gruff." Gusto said, sleepily. "We've got enough food, don't we? I mean, is meat really that important? I've been living on nothing but fruit and the occasional fish for practically my whole life."

"Hmph. Yeah, well, you lived on a balmy little island. It's below freezing out there, you goof. We need the meat to keep our strength up."  
"Our strength? You're the only one pacing around like a hungry wolf. Everybody else is just relaxing and having a good time. Ya don't have to go and spoil it for everyone."

"Ugh! This is not some kind of party, Gusto. This is the dead of winter. We're trying to stay-"

"Dead? The dead of winter? Do you have to say it like that?" He patted Gruffi on the shoulder. "No need to get morose, old pal." Gruffi pulled back from him.

"Oh, I'll show you morose, you fool bear. You never take anything seriously, and one of these days, it's gonna kill-"

"Whoa hey, calm down!" Gusto looked over Gruffi's shoulder at Marri, who was knitting quietly in a chair next to the fire. The blue bear hoped it didn't turn out to be a tiny cub bonnet. He wasn't sure how intimate the two had gotten, but he had walked in on them sleeping together on this very couch last night. Under the same blanket.

"Hey, Mare Bear. Could you tell this old grump to lay off already? I wanna go back to sleep." He rolled over, grabbing the blanket (Was it the same blanket? Part of him hoped so…) and turning his back to Gruffi. Artie, who was perched on the back of the couch, make a small chirp in his sleep.

"Don't use her to calm me down, you. And stop calling her that. Her name is Marri." Gruffi grumbled. Gusto laughed into his pillow dryly.

"Are you kidding me right now? I call everyone, including you, nicknames, and you suddenly can't stand it if I call Marri one? What's with you?" His back was still turned to Gruffi as he said all this. Marri stirred in her chair.

"Oh, would you two quit bickering like a pair of old men? You're driving me crazy…" She muttered. Gruffi stiffened up, suddenly going quiet. He turned on his heel, slinging a burlap sack over his shoulder.

"I'm outta here." He mumbled. Marri stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute." She strode over to him.

"What now?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just...be careful. Don't be gone too long." She leaned into him then, and his heart throbbed. He put an arm around her.

"Don't worry about me, Marri. I shouldn't be gone for any longer than a couple of hours."

"Are you taking the sled?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Snow shoes?" Gusto pushed himself up from the blankets.

"What the...What would I need those for? Gummis are light as a feather on the snow."

"You aren't, pal."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You weigh a ton. I think it's all that muscle. You're almost 2 stone! And you're gonna sink like one in all that snow."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! I know how to take care of myself out there! Now would you two quit acting like Grammi and let me leave? I need to get back before dark instead of standing around here, listening to you two yammering on-"

Marri grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a hard kiss. He blinked, and relaxed a bit. She pulled away, smiling.

"Would Grammi do that?"

"Hell no!" He stomped away, leaving them in a fit of laughter.

Even when he'd gotten to his first trap, he was still grumbling. Secretly, he was delighted that they cared about him so much, but at the same time, it was annoying. The two of them together really could be worse than Grammi. He remembered this kiss, and his face heated up. He buried his smile into his scarf. Marri had just finished knitting it last night. It was a dark shade of green, like pine trees. He suspected her next one was for Gusto. The idea of it almost made him laugh. She had to know by now that the fool bear was in love with him. Yet, since she was too, they almost seemed to share him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was almost like he was their own little joke. He frowned at the rabbit he pulled out of the trap. It was a pretty decent size for the middle of winter.

"I'm not so sure about this, big guy. I mean, there's only so much of me that can go around, ya know? I can only handle so much…" He trailed off, realizing how ridiculous he must look, out in the woods, talking to a dead rabbit. He was glad no one else was out here. He walked over to the sled, shoved the rabbit into the burlap sack and reset the trap. It was the claw snap kind, and they used to make him nervous when he was younger and not as strong. But now he pushed it back open in one easy motion and set the lever. Packing a few handfuls of snow on it, (carefully) he then grabbed the rope to the sled and moved on. Only nine more to go… And the sun was setting in two hours.

"Whatcha makin' over there, Mare Bear?" Gusto mumbled into his pillow. Marri's mouth twitched.

"Guess." She noticed Gusto sit up rather quickly at this, and kept playing with him. She'd only just started the scarf, so really, it could be anything. She knew he had his suspicions, especially after he had seen her and Gruffi on the couch yesterday. She had a hard time not chuckling about it when it came to mind. They hadn't "done the deed" yet, but that didn't mean they hadn't done anything. Gusto was narrowing his eyes.

"That's some pretty soft yarn ya got there." He said. Marri just nodded.

"I get it from a friend of mine. She's a tinker. It's alpaca."

"Alpaca? Isn't that a kind of llama?"

"Sort of. They are a bit smaller, and have a better disposition."

"And softer, apparently."

"Mm hm." She looked up at him then, her eyes sparking. "One could even say 'baby soft'". She waited until his jaw dropped before looking back down at her work again. He gasped.

"No… Why, Marion Berry. You're not… Are you? I mean, have you and Gruffi even…? I'll bet it was in the fall… I'll bet-" He rambled. Marri shook her head and laughed. He was just so fun to mess with.

"It's just a scarf, Gusto. For you, actually. I hope you like this color. I think it'll go good with your fur."

"What? Wait, so… you two aren't…?" His eyes narrowed again, and he was leaning off the couch so far, she was sure he'd fall off. Marri sighed.

"I don't think it's my place to discuss that." She said, her voice mock serious.

"Not your place? Well, then who's place is it? Gruffi would never say anything."

"No, he wouldn't. And I respect that about him. So I won't either." Her eyebrow cocked up, and she kept her eye on her stitches. She was making them nice and loose. The yarn for his scarf was thicker, so she thought she would try a different weave. Gusto appreciated creativity. Gruffi's had been tight, with even, uniform stitches. She'd made it with practicality in mind. It would keep him warm above all else. And she hadn't made it nearly as long as she was going to make Gusto's. She smiled, once again, thinking about last night. There had been no one else out here, and it had been pretty late. They had gotten a bit bold with their touching. She liked how everything was brand new to him. He was of an age where he should be experienced with this sort of thing. But he wasn't at all. Despite his lack of practice, he tried his best to be confident, and at least appear like he knew what he was doing. Marri's smile grew wider. It was adorable.

Over on the couch, Gusto cleared his throat.

"You've got the whole little episode practically written all over your face, girlie." His tone was dry. Marri's eyes darted up, and she blushed. Gusto smiled at her, but she could see a bit of jealousy tainting it.

"I'm sorry…" Was the first thing she could think to say.

"No, hey. Don't be sorry. You two are...well… I hate to say it, but… Perfect for each other. You make him happy, and that's more than I can say for myself." He looked away.

"Oh, Gusto." Marri stood up, putting the scarf aside. She crept over to him, then knelt down at his level. Her hand touched his shoulder. He was laying down again, and had his face half hidden in the pillow.

"I think you make him happy too. Honestly, before you came back, he was really missing his family. I could tell. And when you showed up for the feast, he was relieved."

"Really? You could see that?"

"Well," Marri chucked. "He doesn't exactly light up when he's happy, but he kind of…"

"Goes soft around the edges?" Gusto ventured.

"Yes! That's it exactly." She smiled at him. "I think we both know him a little too well."

"Yeah, I'm sure he just loves it too." Gusto rolled his eyes, dragging out the 'o' in "loves". They both laughed.

Gruffi was on his way to the seventh trap when it happened. He had been deep in thought, only half of his mind on where he was going. The cold was starting to get to him, and though he tried to keep himself alert, his mind wandered. He was still re-living the night before, with Marri. There had been a lot of kissing, and a lot of touching. At some point, he'd lost control, but she'd helped him along. He was a little embarrassed about it now, but at the time, it had just felt so good. He hadn't even cared. With each shiver, he couldn't help but remember how he had shuddered against her then. They had held each other so close. He tried to recapture that warmth right now. Even with his extra thick coat and fur lined hat, he was starting to feel numb. Maybe he should just call it a day and get the last three traps later. But traps were something that should be done all in one go. You couldn't just skip the others and come back for-

There was a strange crunching sound, then an audible split. It sounded like glass screeching against glass. _Ice._ He thought. _I've broken it. I'm gonna…_ Out of instinct, he let go of the sled rope. If he was falling, he wasn't going to take that down on top of him. Before he could make any other kind of move, the splitting noise turned into a monstrous groan and he was clutching for air. Then he was falling…

"Marri? Hey, what's the matter?" Gusto sat up. Marri had stayed on the floor. The two of them had talked for over an hour; most of their subject matter had centered on Gruffi. Marri stopped in mid-sentence, a peculiar look coming over her face.

"I...I don't know. My stomach…"

"Do you want me to make you some tea? We've still got plenty of peppermint, and you were right, that stuff really works-"

"No, Gusto." She stood up slowly. "No tea." Gusto stopped in his tracks. There was a deadly seriousness to her voice.

"I need you to go find Starri."

"Starri? But-" Gusto frowned. She turned to him, her violet eyes fierce.

"Yes, Gusto. Starri. No more questions. Just go!" The last words ended in a growl and the teal bear jumped.

"Yes ma'am!" He said as he ran out of the room. When he was gone, Marri clutched her chest. _Gruffi…_ Her stomach had plummeted like she was falling. Something was very wrong.

When he came to, he saw nothing but black. He wondered if he were even alive. Then he felt a blinding pain. Stars burst before his eyes and he sucked in a breath, only to choke on snow. His leg was on fire. He recognized the feeling. He'd broken both of his legs at some point in his life. There weren't many bones left that he hadn't been broken at least once. He really was very accident prone. He tried to move, but bit down on a groan. _Nope._ He thought. _You're not goin' anywhere._ But he had to get his bearings. What had he fallen into? Was there a way to get out? How long had he been lying here? He shifted a bit, realizing that he was buried in a bunch of snow. He was about to push out of it when he noticed that he wasn't as cold as he was before. _Great… What am I gonna do now? Just lay here in the snow and freeze to death slowly? I don't even have any food on me, because I didn't wanna get crushed by the sled._ It was a good thing it was out there though. Maybe they'd find it. Whoever came looking for him. He shook his head inwardly. He couldn't depend on anyone to find him. He had to get out of this himself. He still had his juice on him. If the bottle was still in once piece. He wondered how badly his leg was broken. It felt pretty bad. Cautiously, he moved his hands down to his right leg. He couldn't move very well under the snow, but he had to try. As soon as he touched it, he yelled out in pain. He felt the wetness of the blood, and a hard sharp bone. _Well, this is just great. Absolutely superb, Gruffi. You've really gone and done it this time. You've busted your leg to pieces, in the middle of winter, and now you're stuck in a chasm. Just grand. You're gonna die out here, you idiot._ He laughed out loud, and it turned into a sob. _Marri… I was gonna win you over this winter. I really was._ He pushed his hand out of the snow a bit, making a air hole, then curled around himself as best as he could, trying to ignore the searing pain in his leg. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. The sun was starting get low in the sky, so he couldn't see very well down here. If he made it until morning, maybe he could at least see how deep this fissure was. _If I make it through the night,_ he thought. His mind grew cloudy after a while, and the last thing he thought before he passed out again was: _Great. I'm gonna die a virgin._

Gusto brought Starri to her in record time. When the two saw each other, they didn't even have to say anything.

"I felt it too. He is trapped in darkness." Starri's voice was urgent. "I've told Spici, and he's getting the a sleigh ready."

"Wait a second." Gusto waved his hands. "Is it really such a good idea to load a bunch of us onto a sleigh? I mean, if Gruffi fell through somewhere, and it was just him…"

"He's right, Starri." Marri intervened. "Gusto and I will go look for him on foot."

"But...you need Spici's strength." Starri's eyes shone.

"It's good that he's strong, but he's also huge. Wherever Gruffi is trapped, he won't be able to go anyway. I'm going to bring some long rope. Both me and Gusto will bring our juice, and…" She searched the den. "This blanket." She leapt at it, rolling it tight in a matter of seconds. "He'll be half frozen by the time we find him."

"Well," Starri whispered. "At least let me help you link with him."

"What?" Marri and Gusto both asked.

"If you link to his spirit, he'll know you're coming, and he won't give up hope."

"Oh, Starri. I don't have time for this. We need to get out there now. And he's Gruffi. He won't give up. I know he won't." She gave Starri a quick hug. "It'll be okay. We'll find him. Come on, Gusto. I know where his trap route is. He was probably three quarters of the way through it when he fell."

"Right." Gusto had gone quiet. He looked at Marri, his eyes wide. "Do you really think we can…?"

"I don't think, Gusto. I know. Now let's go." She shrugged on her coat and jammed a fur cap over her head. Gusto looked over at a pair of snowshoes.

"We should really-"

"Those will only slow us down."

"But Gruffi fell-"

"We're following his path. It'll be easy to see with the sled tracks."

When they got outside, Marri could smell it on the air. Crisp and metallic. Snow. The flakes were coming fast and hard. They had no more time.

"Oh no! Marri...it's snowing!"

"Come on, Gusto. We'd better hurry." She pulled out her juice. "I was planning on using this to get him out, but now we need it for speed."

"How are we gonna…?"

"Just drink, my friend. I've still got the rope. We can still do this." Gusto looked at Marri, and took just a moment to admire her. Snow was falling in her deep purple hair, and her face was bright red. Her breath came in short puffs, and her eyes were hard and determined. In that moment, he knew without a doubt that Marri loved Gruffi with all her heart.

"Marri! What if we bounce into one of his traps?!" Gusto yelled from behind her. She growled with irritation.

"Just bounce on the sled trail, and nothing else! He doesn't set them close to the path!"

"Will do!"

They were bouncing as hard as they could, making long leaps along Gruffi's path. The snow was starting to cover it already. The sled hadn't been weighed down with much at the beginning, and it made shallow marks in the snow. Luckily, he hadn't spaced his traps out too far, and they had already bounced past the third one. She had no idea what they would do once the juice wore off. _Just run._ She thought. _Run like a bat out of hell._ With a heavy heart, she felt the energy leave her soon after they passed the third trap. She landed hard in the snow, and stood for a moment, catching her breath. She realized that at any moment her or Gusto could fall through, but they didn't have much of a choice. They had to keep going. Her eyes were locked on Gruffi's footprints. They forked off of the trail, going down a slight hill. There were his forward ones, when he was going to the trap, and his backward ones, when he was coming back with the catch. She choked down a sob. He was doing everything he could to keep them alive and healthy, and now he was… She shook her head violently. _No. Not yet. Don't think about it._ Gusto came up behind her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"How good are you at running, Mare Bear?"

"Pretty good. You?" She turned toward him. He had the rolled up blanket lashed to his back with the rope.

"I'd say I'm pretty fast. Let's do this." And without another word, he sprinted ahead of her on the trail.

They made good time. Following the space between the sled runners, they managed to clear quite a bit of ground. Wherever the little sled had been was considered safe from rotten ice. The trail was flat and smooth. Gruffi must have used it many times. Gusto could hear Marri behind him. She was talking to herself, and sometimes he heard a muffled sob. He longed to comfort her, but there was no time, and at the moment, he felt like sobbing too. There was a constant voice in the back of his mind, telling him that they wouldn't find Gruffi. Or if they did, he would already be dead. It was just so cold out here, and he would have been out here for almost three hours. He was small and… _Stop it! He knows what to do. Gruffi is the most ingenuitive bear you've ever met. He can take care of himself. Even if he's hurt. Which he probably is. Because he's Gruffi._

After they passed the fifth trap, he heard Marri fall. He turned around right away, panic making his heart race. She was already picking herself up off the ground and wiping her gloved hands on her coat.

"I just... tripped. I'm alright, Gusto. We've got to...keep...going…" Her breath came out in short gasps. He knew that she need a rest. Her legs were shorter than his, and he was sure she wasn't used to long-distance sprinting. They were running on pure adrenaline alone.

"You don't wanna... take a break?" He paused, gasping. Marri's face reminded him of the volcano he'd lived under on the island. When it was about to explode.

"Never mind. Let's keep going!"

When Marri saw the sled, her heart tripped over itself. She stopped and slid in the snow, almost falling over again. Gusto had already stopped, and was looking at Gruffi's prints. They didn't make it very far. The chasm was a deep maw in the ground. The two bears looked at each other. How far down did it go? Gusto slowly tiptoed over to it. Marri did the same. If the ice cracked anymore, it would probably spread further out, not where they were standing. But when they reached the hole, they decided to crawl on hands and knees.

"Gruffi!" Marri yelled as loud as she could. Her voice echoed in the dark forest. It had stopped snowing, and the ice crystals shivered in the trees. There was total silence.

"Come on, Gruffi! Can you hear us?" Gusto was afraid. She hadn't heard him call Gruffi by his real name before. After they waited a while longer, he turned to her in despair.

"Marri? Maybe he's-"

"Don't. Not yet. We have to get down there to him. That's what the rope is for. I'm gonna tie it to that tree, and-"

"Way ahead if you." Gusto said. Marri unraveled a bit of the rope from around Gusto's waist until the blanket fell loose. He helped her unwind it some more. She walked calmly to the nearest tree, though she knew Gusto could see her shaking. She wrapped it around several times, and tied the tightest knot she knew how. It was one that Gruffi had showed her. Hopefully it was the one that would save his life.

"I hope he's not too far down there. We've only got so much rope." Gusto swallowed nervously.

"There's only one way to find out." Marri took a deep breath. "I've got you, Gusto. I won't let you fall." She gave his shoulders a firm squeeze. "Now, let's get him." They both nodded to each other. Gusto unwound most of the rope from his waist, leaving a length of it to hold him. Then he walked over to the chasm.

"I'm not really sure how to climb in here, Marri. It feels like it's all going to fall apart." Marri stood next to him.

"Well, is there any rock?" She asked anxiously. She was trying to think, but it was hard to form a plan, when all she could think about was that Gruffi was down there, maybe dying.

"It looks like it's just mostly sheer ice."

"I'm sure there's niches to hang onto. Do you want me to give it a try?" She was almost dancing from foot to foot.

"No, Marri. That's not gonna work. What would you do once you got down there? Gruffi isn't exactly a lightweight, and you'd have to pull your own weight as well as his to get back up. It's gotta be me." He pointed at his narrow chest with determination.  
"I'll figure it out. Just keep the rope steady, okay?"

"Okay." Marri nodded. She blinked her eyes, trying not to tear up. Gusto took her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'll get him out, Mare Bear. I promise." He took a deep breath, then went down on his knees. Crawling slowly backwards, he looked up at Marri one more time before he went in.

"Well... here goes…" He said lightly.

Surprisingly, Gusto found more niches in the ice than he thought he would. The ice was pretty solid, and he wondered what had made it fall. It must have just been the rotten ice on top. He didn't know the details, but he'd heard that ice got brittle once it melted and reformed too many times, making it unstable. The snow covered the frail ice, making it impossible to know if your next step was safe or not. _Should have worn those darn snowshoes,_ he thought. _You've always been so stubborn, Gruff._ His eyes burned. _Please be alive, my friend. I don't wanna live in this world without you._

He was halfway down when he felt himself slip. The rope dug into his waist painfully. He heard Marri curse and the rope went taut.

"Sorry, Marri. You okay up there?"

"I'm fine. Just...keep going." Her tone sounded desperate. If he didn't get Gruffi out of here alive, he wasn't sure what would happen. To her, or him. They both needed him to be alive.

He picked his way slowly down and down. The rope was getting tighter.

"Gusto?" Marri yelled from up top. "You're running out of rope! Do you see any kind of bottom?"

"I can't really see anything down here." He squinted in the dark. The sun was going behind the mountains, and it was dark as night in the fissure. In their hurry, they had forgotten to make torches. Not that it would help. He wouldn't have been able to hang on to a torch while climbing down here anyway. Looking underneath him, he thought maybe he saw a glint of snow. Yes, it was there. A mound of it. The little bit of light from outside illuminated the pile of white. It was very dim, but he could see it. Gusto tentatively stuck his foot down. It was solid. He walked slowly towards the pile of snow. Then he heard the groan. It was low and very weak. His heart jumped in his chest. He didn't want to tell Marri until… He knelt down next to the pile and started digging. He could barely see anything, but his hand touched Gruffi's foot. He was wearing a pair of sturdy short boots. Gusto kept digging until he found his leg. He felt Gruffi shift and he heard another groan. When Gusto's hand touched a sharp bone, he gasped.

"Oh, Gruff… Hold on, pal. I'm gonna get you out of here." He responded by making weak noises, but at least he knew he was alive.

"Gusto?" Marri's voice was scared, and he barely heard her. "Tell me what's going on!" She must have known he'd reached the bottom when she didn't feel his weight on the rope anymore. But maybe she'd been too frightened to say anything.

"I found him! Just give me a minute! He's under a lot of snow, and… his leg is broken." He hollered back up. There was a pause.

"How bad?"

"It's...bad, Marri."

"Compound fracture?"

"What?"

"Is the bone sticking out?"

"Oh yeah. It's definitely sticking out."

He heard her curse, and then there came a sobbing noise.

"Please hurry…" She begged.

"I'll do my best!"

He had dug enough now to where he could feel Gruffi's back. He was still wearing his coat, but he felt dangerously cold. He grabbed him around his waist and pulled him the rest of the way out. He didn't move at all, and barely made a sound. He had been curled up, but was slowly starting to uncurl. _Gods, he feels so stiff. I can't take this...Please be alive!_ He bent down, shoved his arm underneath him, and picked him up. It felt like picking up a block of ice. He pulled him over his shoulder, wishing he had something to secure him with. What if he dropped him? He got a sudden image of him shattering into pieces like ice. He shuddered.

"I've got him! I'm climbing up now!"

"Oh, thank the Ancients! I've got you, Gusto!" The rope was pulled taut again, and Gusto frowned with concentration. He could only use one arm to climb now. The other was firmly holding onto Gruffi's waist with all his might. He focused most of his strength on his legs. As he climbed, he heard Gruffi moan a few more times. He sounded a bit stronger now, but it could just be his imagination. Maybe Gusto's own body warmth was slowly thawing him out. He hoped so.

He was almost there when he slipped again. Marri cried out, and he felt the rope slacken. He yelled as he felt himself plummet. Then the rope tore into his waist again, and he gasped. Instinctively he had tried to catch himself with both arms, loosening his grip on Gruffi. The smaller bear had started to slide off his shoulder, and now Gusto was scrambling to get him back into place. His stomach squeezed tight, but soon he had everything under control again.

"Marri? I'm so sorry. Are you…?"

"Sorry? Gruffi! Do you still have-"

"Yes, I still have him. It sure was a close one though."

"Oh Gusto, don't tell me things like that." She made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"I've lost some ground here, but I didn't fall all the way back down at least. I'll get there…" He tried to laugh, but it was weak.

It seemed like years had passed when Marri finally hauled the two of them up. Her hands were burned and raw from where the rope had cut through her gloves, but they were so cold that she couldn't feel it. Gusto dropped to his knees on the snow and she let go of the rope. She grabbed the blanket and spread it out a little way from the chasm. They laid Gruffi down on it. The sun had set, but the moon was almost full. By its light, Marri searched him for more injuries. She would have to fix his leg with they got back home. The main thing to do now was to get him warm. She checked his heartbeat. It was there, but she didn't like how faint it was.

"We've got to get him home right away." She looked into Gusto's eyes urgently.

"Put him on the sled. I'll pull. If you get on with him you can-" Marri was already dragging him, and Gusto picked up his legs, wincing at his broken one.

"Poor Gruff. He's gonna have a limp, isn't he? It's a dangerous idea to arm him with a cane." He attempted a smile. Marri shook her head.

"If I set it right, he shouldn't have a limp. Not a really noticeable one anyway. You won't have to worry about getting beaten with his cane." They laughed feebly.

They placed him on the sled with the blanket under him, then gently rolled him like some sort of pastry. Gusto almost laughed out loud at the thought. Marri sprawled over him, and then Gusto used the rope to lash both of them to the sled.

"Do you really have to tie us down?" Marri frowned.

"Hey, I'm not taking any chances. I'm gonna go fast, and if I hit a bump or something, you're not gonna wanna fall off, are you?"

"Well no. Let's just get going. It's only getting colder out here." She held Gruffi close to her.

As Gusto ran, Marri buried her head in Gruffi's broad chest. She cried a little, feeling her tears freeze to her face. She shivered against him. It was like she was trying to warm up a rock. She listened to his heartbeat. It was still there, but it was so slow. She wasn't sure if he was going to make it. She pulled her head up and looked into his face. His eyes were closed, and his brow was deeply furrowed with pain. His mouth was pulled shut in a tight grimace. She pressed her own mouth against his, hard. It made her remember their last kiss. All she had wanted was for him to be safe. It seemed like he never was. She was always having to take care of him. But she wanted to. No one else did. She wanted to take care of him forever.

Gusto only slowed down to take a break twice, and then they were on the last stretch home. Marri could feel Gruffi warming up, and she kissed him every once in awhile, imagining that it was helping. It kept her warm, anyway. Soon, she could feel him shivering. Her heart beat wildly.

"Gusto! He's shivering!"

"Uh...is that a good thing?"

"Yes! It means he's warming up. Oh, Gruffi!" She buried her face in his chest again, sobbing with joy.

When they got to the home tree, everyone was waiting for them. Gusto chose a bigger tunnel to enter though, and Starri and Spici pulled them inside, bringing the sled right into the main hall. Minti unwound Marri from the rope, but she refused to get off of Gruffi.

"He's just starting to warm up. I can't leave him." She whispered. Spici picked up the sack of rabbits, while Starri found some thick quilts and laid them down on top of both of them.

"We really should move him onto the couch or something." Gusto remarked. "That sled was outside, and it's still pretty cold." But Marri was in a strange state of mind, and she stayed stubbornly where she was. The gypsy bears ended up dragging the sled over to the den, where they had built a roaring fire. Then they all camped out there, none of them wanting to go back to bed. The traveling gummis had grown attached to their new friend. Even if he was a sour little grump.

The first thing Gruffi felt was a soft warmth on his lips. His eyes fluttered open slowly, his vision blurry. Marri. Her face was inches from his. His heart beat painfully in his chest, like it had forgotten how, but was suddenly kicking up again. Then he felt the pain in his leg. His moan was involuntary. Marri broke away from him. When she saw that his eyes were open, she gasped.

"Gruffi! Thank all of the Ancients! You're awake! We were all so worried!" She nuzzled him close, and he could feel hot wet drops on his face. He grimaced.

"My...leg…" His voice was hoarse. The other bears were crowded around them, and he realized with slight indignation that he was laying on the sled. He tried to shift away, but his body was too stiff. _Probably from laying on this damn sled,_ he thought. _Couldn't they have moved me to my bed?_ He realized with a sudden rush of dizziness that he was very tired. And Marri was laying on top of him. He cleared his throat painfully.

"Uh...Marri? Sweetheart? Could you stop sobbing on me...and look at my leg? It's...pretty much...busted all...to hell…" He groaned. Some of the gypsies laughed softly, and he wasn't sure which ones to glare at. He was glad that they cared about him, but all he really wanted right now was to be alone. He was embarrassed that he had had to be rescued, especially since he'd been so confident that he knew what he was doing out there.

Gusto appeared by his side and lay a hand on his head.

"Glad you're okay, Gruff." He smiled at him, but Gruffi was in too much pain to smile back. He closed his eyes and gave a little nod.

"Mare Bear? Let's get him into bed, huh? He needs quite a bit of TLC, don't you think?" Gusto whispered to Marri. She lifted her head from his chest, and he tried not to scowl at her, but he couldn't help it. But she wasn't hurt by it. She cupped his face with her hand.

"You'll be okay, love." She smiled. "I'm used to taking care of you by now."

"Hmph...I guess you...are…" He felt her hand in his and he squeezed, letting her know that he was still grateful, even if he was having a hard time showing it. He loved her, and she had saved his life. There was no way to turn back now.


	11. Spring Wind

AN: In this story, time is measured a bit differently when it comes to how gummis age. When they are a child, they measure their age by seasons. When they officially reach 16 seasons, they are like the human equivalent of a 16 year old, but really they are only 4 years. There is a "Sweet 16" celebration for them at that age, only they call it "Finally Four". From then on, their age is measured by years. Gruffi is 36 years old in this story, but if you minus 4 he is really 32. Marri is 34 (30). But since they actually have lived those 4 years, it's not really taking them away, they just grow faster than humans.

Gruffi took longer than they all thought he would to heal. Marri had set his leg (with help from Minti and Gusto) the right way, but he still didn't walk around much. It was a good thing for him to use it when he could, and Marri couldn't figure out why he wouldn't. With all of his other injuries, he had used the limb when he wasn't even supposed to yet, and had made it worse. Every other scenario that she could think of (or heard of) about Gruffi being hurt or sick was that he got well as fast as he could so he could get back to work. She wondered if it was just because it was winter, and he was tired. Maybe his nervous system was still healing from being half frozen. Whatever it was, Gruffi just didn't seem quite right. He did some work, but often left in the middle without finishing anything, and he stayed in bed longer than he usually did. He also had a shorter fuse than normal, snapping at everyone, even her. When she was at her wit's end, she decided to talk to Gusto. He'd known Gruffi for a lot longer than she did. He was sure to have some good insight.

"Well, I don't know, Mare Bear. It is kind of weird, huh? He usually (pardon the expression) bounces right back from this sort of thing. I've seen him do it hundreds of times. 'Ol Gruff gets hurt almost everyday. And everyday, he just picks himself right back up again."

"I know. I've only known him since the end of summer, but that's what I thought too. This time though...it's almost like he's refusing to get better. For the life of me, I can't figure out why. I've seen him upset before. Even pretty depressed, but now he just seems... "

"Angry."

"Yeah, that's it. He's just mad. I don't know why. Is he mad at himself for almost freezing to death? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, that sort of thing happens to him all the time, right?"

"Right." Gusto frowned, putting a hand on Marri's shoulder. "Hey, have you talked to him at all? Maybe you're the only one that can get through to him."

"Maybe. I don't know. I've tried to talk to him, but he just sort of brushed me off. He seems to just want to be left alone. Yesterday, he even growled at me."

"No kidding? He _growled_ at _you_? Well, that's a new one. Aside from Sunni, you're the only gummi that he's sweet to. He really likes you, Marri. I've never seen him so happy. Well, up until this point. We've gotta find out what's bugging the poor guy."

"I really want to know too, but…" Marri looked away. She didn't know why, but she was almost afraid to talk to Gruffi. The way he had treated her this last week was less than desirable.

"He just keeps pushing me away…"

"Well, hey. I'll go talk to him myself. Find out what's eating him. I'm used to him getting mad at me. No biggie." He winked at Marri and sauntered out of the den with long strides. The first place he headed to was the workshop.

Even though he'd told Marri that he was used to Gruffi being mad at him, his stomach still tensed up a bit when he walked into his workshop. He hadn't been in here for a long time, and the smells and sounds brought back memories. He remembered seeking the older bear out when he had started falling in love with him. He'd never been too obvious about it, but he'd always find a reason to "harass" him. Gusto was never really sure what had made him have feelings for Gruffi. He was...well, kind of a jerk. He didn't smile much, and his laughter was a rare thing. But he was someone you could easily respect. Right away, Gusto had wanted him to think he was someone special, someone he could depend on. It seemed that he spent a lot of his time trying to impress Gruffi, and unfortunately, the stubborn bear was impressed by very little. But Gusto kept trying, because the more he saw of Gruffi's work, the more he respected him. He was an excellent craftsman. Anything he worked on was precise, useful, and well...beautiful. He put his heart and soul into everything that he put his hands on. As an artist, this was something Gusto could understand. One hundred percent. He would never forget the first time he saw something that Gruffi had decorated.

Until then, he had always just thought the older bear was good at building things that were sturdy and served a purpose. He figured he wouldn't make anything flashy. But one day, while he was talking to Grammi in the kitchen, he noticed a new cupboard. It was freshly carved and painted.

"Where did this darling piece come from?"

"Oh," Grammi shrugged. "That fool bear managed to knock over my old hutch about a week ago. So, as an apology, he made me another one. Wasn't that nice of him? See, it's even got my favorite color on it." She ran a fond finger over the carvings. Gusto's jaw dropped open.

"Are you talking about Gruffi?" He exclaimed.

"Well, of course, dear! Who _else_ would knock over a whole hutch? Broke most of the dishes in it too! Luckily I had a spare set…" She mumbled to herself, turning back to her stew. Gusto still hadn't closed his mouth. As he looked at the large cupboard, his heart beat faster. It was glorious. Now that he really looked at it, he could see Gruffi's fine skill everywhere in it. The lines were perfect, straight and smooth. Every detail was fine-tuned; there were no short cuts. He had polished the wood to a lovely glow, and there were little carvings on the doors. He peered at them closely. There was a border of blue flowers (morning glories) but in the middle of the doors he had carved food. Gusto smiled at the berry pie on the left door, and the steaming loaf of bread on the right. Framed around the windows that held the dishes was a border of creeping vines and berries.

"How does he…? I mean, I didn't know that he carved like this. It's amazing!"

"Who else do you think does it, hon? There's not another woodworker for miles around. Gruffi sure is a stubborn oaf, but he's always had an expert hand with making things out of wood. I don't think there's anyone better myself. We're all proud of him. Though," She chuckled into the large pot. "The little imp doesn't deserve it half the time." Gusto raised his eyebrows.

"Little imp, Grammi? A bit harsh, doncha think?"

"Oh, well… That's what I used to call him when he was younger. I kind of forget sometimes. I've known that bear since he was 12 seasons old. Though he looked much younger. He was a bit scraggly back then, not all muscle like he is now. He had to grow into himself. Anyway, he came over here in the dead of winter one year. That was back when 'ol Rusti was still around. He was the one that taught us how to take care of ourselves, that one. But...let's see. Yes...that winter, little Gruffi was poundin' away at one of the tree doors outside, hollerin' to be let in. You see, it was deathly cold out there, and he was carryin' his little sister." Gusto gasped.

"Sister? He had a…"

"Shh...quiet now...I really shouldn't talk about this. It's something he never mentions. I think it hurts him too much. See, she was mighty sick with the plague and half frozen. Poor little Maggi. Just 4 seasons old too. She didn't make it through the night, precious thing. Gruffi was just beside himself. For weeks afterward, he wouldn't talk to any of us. I think he blamed himself, poor dear. It was Zummi who finally got him to come out of his shell. Zummi's always been so quiet and patient. He'd sit there in a chair in Gruffi's bedroom, just reading to him. He read all sorts of things. Tales, history, even some of that science stuff. It fascinated Gruffi enough to where he snapped out of it. I'll never forget how happy I was the day I had to stop bringing him food because he finally came out to the dining hall to eat with us. That was the first time I saw him smile. And you know what?" She turned to Gusto, her eyes twinkling.

"What?" Gusto asked. He was staring at her in awe. This was the most he'd ever heard about Gruffi's past in one sitting, and he was absorbing it like a sponge.

"When he smiles, it just warms my heart. It's a rare thing. Not so rare anymore, but when he was young, if you got a smile out of the little guy, it was like...soup for the soul." She sighed, and Gusto did too.

"Yeah… I know exactly what you mean, Grammi." He said. She turned back to her soup, stirring slowly.

"You do know, don't you? I know what you're going through, Gusto. When I was young, I was in love once…"

"Wait, I…really?" Gusto tripped over his words.

"Yes. It was at the Festival of the First Berries. I wore my favorite dress and...well, it was the best day of my life. Best three days, actually. When I met Tanni. But… I never saw him again after that. The next year, I was so excited, thought for sure he'd be there. But he never came back. So...I know what it feels like… to be in love, and to be rejected." She turned to him again, her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. But I don't think Gruffi has it in him to love that way."

"But...but how could you say that? Everyone can…"

"Gruffi has a big heart. We both know he does. And it's made of gold, no matter how cranky he is. We know he's soft inside. But that's the problem. He loves too much. And we all have a part of that love. He's our protector. He considers each and every bear in this glen his responsibility. And I think he likes it that way. Sure, he acts like we're a pain in his rear, but I believe that he would give his life for any of us. The only way that he could ever love one gummi would be if...he was somehow all alone, with no one to look after. And since we're his family, and not going anywhere, I don't see how that would happen." She smiled at Gusto sadly. "But," she continued sagely, "If there was some way for him to find a mate, I would be all for it. Honestly, he needs someone to put a smile on that face. It's a wonderful thing to see him happy. But it would be something that he would have to choose for himself, and...sometimes I think the fool bear just likes to be unhappy. It's just his disposition, I guess." She chuckled again, turning back to her stew. Gusto walked back over to the hutch.

"I had no idea he did such beautiful work though. I'm so inspired."

"He's got much more of it, all over the warren."

"I...I guess I just thought that was someone from before you all lived here."

"Well, some of it is. But you can always tell when it's Gruffi's. I'm no artist, but I can see. 'Ol Rusti taught him how to work wood, and he just picked up on it like a baby to a bottle. He was carryin' around those darn knives everywhere, lookin' for all the world like an 8 season old boy who liked to strike up mischief. But he always meant business. Even from that age. He's a natural leader, and when it came time to step up after we lost Rusti to some poachers...well, Zummi and I went along with it. And when we found those kids, Tummi first, then Sunni and Cubbi as babes later, well. He took to them like an uncle right away. He has a natural way with bossin' everyone around. Our stubborn imp…" She shook her head fondly. Gusto smiled and headed toward the door, determined to look for more of Gruffi's work. It had been here all along, but he had never really looked at it close enough. Maybe he could sketch it or something.

"Oh, and Gusto?" Grammi called after him. He stuck his head back around the corner.

"Yes, ma'am?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to chuckle.

"If you're lookin' for more of his furniture and whatnot, just remember, he always signs the bottom of it."

"The bottom, huh?"

"Yep. Mostly on the foot of something, so ya can't see it, unless you lift it up. Just a little capital GG. It's his way of being modest, I guess. Even though he's not. Puffed up like a peacock, he is. Don't tell him ya like his work either, or he'll be struttin' around here for days. I can't stand that…" She continued to babble long after Gusto was already gone.

Now he stood in his workshop, searching for his old friend. He hoped the older bear didn't bite his head off. He was going to have to approach this with caution. He wasn't really sure what to say to him, but maybe he could work his natural charm.

"Gruff?" He took a few steps forward. The workshop was one of the largest rooms in the warden. Gruffi worked on everything in here, from furniture to machines. The floor was covered in fresh wood shavings in one spot. Gusto made his way over to it. The bench was empty, so he must have already finished what he was working on. Sighing, the teal bear pulled himself up onto the low workbench. He wasn't sure when Gruffi would be back, or if he would. Considering the way he'd been acting lately, it would be sooner rather than later. He knew that whenever he was in a bad mood, he'd let off his steam in here, either building something, or fixing something else. It usually seemed to make him feel better, or worse, depending on his success.

Gusto sat there for the better part of an hour, re-living his entire relationship with Gruffi. When the subject of his thoughts finally appeared, he realized that he was finally ready to let him go. He liked Marri, and he knew that she was good for the old grouch.

"Hey, bear. I was wondering when you'd show up." He frowned sympathetically as Gruffi slowly limped toward him with a cane. His face was in a permanent grimace, and he was wearing a jacket. Marri said that he was having a hard time keeping warm since the accident, but it was hard for Gusto to see his friend suffering so much. Gruffi looked up at Gusto, then quickly down again.

"What are you doing in here?" He sounded tired.

"Well, I thought maybe you could use my help with something." He said hesitantly. Gruffi glared at him.

"Since when do I need your help with anything? You'll only get in my way." He poked around in a little black woodstove for a moment, then sat down on log stump, stifling a moan. Gusto winced. He looked just like an old man. Jumping off the workbench nimbly, he went to his side. After standing there in silence for a moment, he put his hand on his shoulder. Gruffi tensed up for a second, then relaxed.

"Actually, I didn't come here for that."

"Hmph. No kidding. Spill it then." Gruffi stared at the stove. He'd left the little door open, and the orange flames crackled warmly. Gusto sat on his heels.

"Well, I...came to talk to you, old pal."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Hmm… How do I put this…"

"Oh, stop pussy-footing around. You know how I hate that. Just cut to the chase already." Gruffi pushed his hat off in frustration and ran his hand through his short fur. Gusto glanced at him again. He looked like he'd went quite a few nights without sleep.

"Okay, here goes then. What's eatin' ya, Gruff?" He moved a bit closer to him. Gruffi shuddered and pulled the jacket tighter. _He really is having a hard time keeping warm. Poor guy…_ Gusto thought.

"I don't know what you mean." His tone was icy. He stared into the fire, not looking at Gusto.

"Well, if that isn't the biggest pile of malarky I've ever heard. You know very well what I'm talking about, you stubborn bear." He wagged his finger at him, and Gruffi's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then they narrowed.

"Yeah? Tell me then."

"Oh, Gruff…" The young artist sighed. "Why are you so angry?"

"Hmph. I'm always angry."

"Oh no you're not. You're always gruff. There's quite a difference, pal. Now what's this about?" Gusto stood up and walked around behind Gruffi. He put his hands on his shoulders, and when he felt him tense up in anger, he started to rub. His hands were strong, and soon Gruffi was a bit more relaxed.

"Dang, you've got some major knots, my friend. What's got you so riled up, hmm? Is it...about Marri?" At this, he felt Gruffi tense up and start to stand. He pushed him back down, which made him gasp in pain at the sudden pressure on his leg.

"Sorry, Gruff. Looks like I hit a nerve, huh?"

"Oh, what do you care about it, anyway?"

"You mean Marri? Of course I care about Marri. At first I was a bit jealous of her, but...She's special."

"Yeah right." He grumbled. "You'll probably throw a party when they all leave."

"Now why would I do a thing like that, Gruffirino? And what do you mean, leave? They're going somewhere?"

"Of course they are, you dolt!" Gusto rubbed harder as new knots formed in Gruffi's shoulders. It was like trying to do battle with snakes.

"They're gypsies! They never stay in one place long. Traveling is what they do." He sounded angry, but Gusto could also hear pain in his voice. _So….Marri is leaving, and 'ol Gruff doesn't want her to go._

"How much longer are they staying?"

"Until the snow thaws. Then they're packin' it in and moving on to South Gumpton."

"Hm. Why there?"

"I dunno. That's their first stop, I guess. They go on tour, around the whole country."

"And Marri told you all this?" Gusto ventured. Gruffi swallowed hard.

"No. Peppi did. I can't stand that guy…" He muttered to himself.

"Oh yeah. He's like their second-in-command. He's a nice guy, once you get to know him." Gruffi glared at him.

"Ahem...But Marri is their leader, right?" At this, Gruffi looked away with a sad sigh.

"Yeah…" He whispered. "She is."

"You two have that in common, huh?"

"No kidding, Gusto." He shrugged out of his grasp and tried to stand up. "Now would you let go of me? I've got… things to do." He lost his balance and landed back on the stump hard.

"Argh...damn this leg!"

"Seems like it's really hurting you. Why don't you get something for the pain? I'm sure Marri would be glad to help-"

"I'm fine. I don't need anything from her."

"Oh ho. Who's Mister Tough Guy, huh?" He poked his shoulder, which earned him a growl.

"Gusto. Just leave me alone."

"I'm way ahead of ya, pal." Gusto strode toward the door. "You want to be alone. You always want to be alone." He yelled at him. "Is that the way it's gonna be? You're gonna give up? You're gonna just let her leave? Just walk right out of your life?" He put his hands on his slim hips.

"Look, I'm not an idiot, okay? I know you love her. And she loves you, Gruff! Wake up and smell the roses, pal!" Gruffi growled at him.

"I don't need any damn roses! If she loves me… then why the heck is she leaving? I...I'm better off without her. I wish that she'd never…Oh, just mind your own business, you meddling bear!" He dragged his arm across his eyes and sniffed. Gusto stood there, transfixed. He wanted to leave, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Love is for fools…" Gruffi whispered to the fire. "This is why I chose never to get involved...And now I…" He sniffed again. "Just...leave me alone...okay…?" Gusto blinked back his own tears. So this was why he hadn't talked to Marri in weeks. He was closing himself off from her. She was leaving, and he didn't want to get even more attached. The more Gusto thought about it, the more it made sense. Everyone in Gruffi's life had left him, sooner or later. His parents had died, his sister too. The Glen Gummis were out living their own lives. And now the gypsies...now Marri… was leaving too. Gusto bit back a sob, and took a deep breath. He leaned on the door, halfway out.

"You know...everyone seems to leave, don't they? I know what it's like to be alone, and I hate it." Before Gruffi could say anything else, Gusto blurted out, "But I'm still here, my friend. I'll never leave. Not for good…" Then he shut the door.

In early March, the snow finally thawed completely. Marri and the other gypsies were getting antsy. They loved to travel, and as soon as the rain cleared the snow away, and the sun shone on all the greenery, they heard that old song in the wind again. It was time to move on. Marri loved to travel. Her eyes were full of new things, and her mind was full of new ideas. Going places and experiencing life was her favorite way to live. But this spring, it was different. This spring, there was Gruffi. She didn't want to leave him. Even if he had been unbearable for the rest of the season. She knew why. Because he loved her, and didn't want her to leave. Sure, he'd been trying to hide it, shutting himself off in the workshop and refusing to let her take care of him anymore. But she could read him like a book. She was leaving, and he was pretending that he didn't care. Pretending that he didn't even like her anymore. It hurt, sometimes quite badly, but she knew that he didn't mean it. However, there was nothing she could do. It wasn't about her. She had her own family to take care of. And they were leaving. Because that's what gypsies did.

When she tried to talk them out of it, she got nowhere. Her mother understood, but she wasn't willing to stay at the glen. None of them were. And if Marri stayed, she'd be abandoning them. No one else was fit to lead them. Taking Gruffi along was completely out of the question. He was a homebody. She couldn't even imagine him going on a vacation. The more she thought of them being together, the more she realized it wouldn't work. She was the bird that had fallen in love with the fish. And there was no way he was leaving his pond.

Gruffi wasn't sure when it had happened, or why. But after his accident in the ice, he didn't feel quite the same. The first few weeks were the worst, and because he didn't let Marri take care of him, he went through a lot of pain, making him almost impossible to be around. He had to give Marri credit, she had tried. She was almost as stubborn as he was. After she set his leg, she would check the bandages, but he pulled away from her after awhile. The whole thing was gradual, and he hadn't really done it to hurt her. He just couldn't stand her touching him anymore. He knew that he might never see her again come spring, and didn't want to go too far with her physically. As soon as they mated, she would become his mate. Then she would be trapped here in the glen, and he knew she wouldn't be happy. How happy could she be with him, anyway? He was a grump. She had to see that eventually. Everyone else knew it. He started to feel silly that he had ever fallen in love with her in the first place, trying to pass it off as just a phase. In his heart, he knew that wasn't true, but he didn't know what else to do. Before he'd fallen, he'd planned to win her over that winter, make her stay. But after the accident, he'd suddenly felt undesirable. She'd had to save him. She was always taking care of him. Surely that wasn't something she wanted. Marri was independent and free. She should be able to travel. She should be with someone that knew how to have fun. Someone who could make her laugh. It was the first time in his life that he'd felt like a burden. And he really, _really_ didn't like that feeling.

A couple of weeks before spring, they'd run into each other in the hallway. He'd lost his balance, but she'd caught him.

"Whoops! Careful! You wouldn't want to re-break that leg again, you silly bear." She smiled at him, a bit sadly. He wondered why she had never asked him why he'd suddenly spent so much time away from her. Most she-bears would ask: "What did I do wrong?", "Do you not like me anymore?" or, "What's the matter with you?" But she never did. He felt that maybe she knew why he was distancing himself. She was leaving, after all. But in the back of his mind, a little dark voice wondered if she was just falling out of love with him. Realizing that she had made a mistake. He wasn't who she thought he was. It was that simple. And now she would move on.

"No, I definitely wouldn't want that to happen. But I don't think it would break again by bumping into you." He looked into her eyes for a moment, then had to look away. He noticed that her hands were still on his arms, and she wasn't moving them.

"Hey, Gruffi?" She slid her hands down to his hands. His heartbeat choked him.

"What?" was all he could get out.

"I...I just want…" Her voice was so quiet, and he looked at her. _What?_ He yelled in his head. _What do you want? And is it anything I can give you?_

"I…" Her eyes shone, and he hoped desperately that she wouldn't cry. "Never mind." She smiled, fragile as an eggshell. When her hands left his hands, he wanted to reach out to her. But then he remembered that he couldn't.

"Okay…" He whispered, not sure how to react.

The day the troupe chose to leave was sunny and clear. It had rained the night before, and everything smelled fresh. Marri had spent a good part of the night clearing out her bedroom. When she took her silk scarf off the footboard of the bed, she smiled at Sunni's name, and Gruffi's carvings of the rabbits. She wondered about the significance of that. Maybe they'd called her "Sunni Bunny" as a toddler. The image of her first learning to bounce made her smile wider, even though she only knew from a painting what she looked like. Gusto had showed her his paintings of the other Glen Gummis, and she guessed who each one was by Gruffi's description. Now it just made her sad. She had wanted to meet them, but it wasn't meant to be. The gypsy life was her real life. She had to stop kidding herself, being someone she was not.

As she was shoving one of her large rugs into the back of her wagon, she heard someone behind her. At first she thought it was Happi, but then he cleared his throat with a gruff sound. She turned around, faster than she'd meant to. _Gruffi…_ Her heart still leapt, each time she saw him. This last week, he had tried to approach her more often, but she could tell that he was still having a hard time. She hoped it would be easier for him after she left.

"I...uh…" He coughed again. "I just wanted to...wish you luck."

"Thank you, Gruffi." She said his name fondly. He looked down at his feet.

"And a safe journey." He shuffled his feet in the grass. His leg had finally healed, and like she'd hoped, he didn't have a limp.

"We'll be safe. Gypsies know how to travel." She smiled at him. He blushed, and she wanted to laugh. She hadn't gotten him to blush in a long time.

"Marri…" His voice was a husky whisper.

"Yes?" She leaned forward. She felt that if he asked her to stay, at this very moment, she would. She still loved him so much. She'd never stopped. But she wasn't sure anymore how he felt.

"Do you think…I mean… Will I ever see you again?" He looked up at her with those last words, and she choked back a gasp. His brown eyes showed everything that he hadn't said to her in the last couple of months. He did love her, and he would miss her. He didn't want her to go.

"Gruffi…" She whispered. "I'm not sure. Maybe. The Troupe...we've wintered in the home tree for the last three years, so…"

"Really? How did I not know that? Hmm…" She laughed at his confused frown. She suddenly needed contact with him like they'd once had, damn the consequences. Her hands reached out to his, and surprisingly, he let her take them.

"Gruffi," she said again. "I know this winter was hard, but...I just want you to know…" She closed her eyes, gathering the words like feathers, drifting slowly, hard to catch.

"I still love you…" His hands clenched over hers, and she heard him gasp.

"You do…? Even after…?"

"Of course, I do. I know you didn't mean…" Her eyes opened, and suddenly his face was very close to hers.

"Marri…" He choked on her name. "I don't want you to…" Then his lips were warm on hers. His hands moved to her waist, and he pulled her close. She wanted to stay like this forever. Maybe there was a way...maybe the troupe didn't need her as much as…

"Marion!" A voice broke through their reverie. She withdrew from him, and her mother was standing before them, her hands on her hips.

"Everything's ready to go." Then she frowned. "Apparently not everyone. Are you gonna take this old grump with you after all? He might just fit in one of your trunks." She winked as she said it, but Marri still felt like she was being cruel.

"No thanks…" Gruffi smiled a bit, but she knew it was forced. "I've gotta stay here. I'm not much for traveling, and this is my post." He stood up straight, full of determination. Marri's heart swelled with love for him. She wasn't sure how she was going to leave him.

"Well, alright then. I'd like to thank you…" Minti came closer to Gruffi and put her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Thank me, ma'am?"

"Thank you for letting us stay here. You could have kicked us out when you first showed up with your builders, but you didn't. And for that I'm grateful. You've been an excellent host, Gruffi." She smiled gently at him, and Gruffi's eyes got wider than Marri had ever seen them.

"Uh...really? I mean...you're welcome…ma...Minti."

"We'll tell others about the Glen as well."

"I would appreciate that very much. Thanks."

"It's not problem. And I'm…" Minti looked over at Marri, who had continued to put things in her wagon. "Sorry we have to leave like this. But it can't be helped. Lord Wind and Lady Fortune are calling us."

"Uh...who?" Gruffi frowned. Minti cocked an eyebrow.

"Nevermind…" He fluttered his hands at her. "You don't have to explain. I just want..." He glanced over at Marri. "All of you...to be safe."

"We will. No need to worry." Then she leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I'll keep her safe, Gruffi." He backed away slowly and sniffed, then cleared his throat.

"Better get going. You know, before the sun gets too high in the sky." Right after he said it, he remembered it was the beginning of spring, and the sunshine was more than welcome. He looked down at his feet and sighed. _Would they all just leave already? I hate goodbyes, and I don't know how much more of this I can take._

One by one, the other gypsies wished Gruffi farewell. And with each one, he wished himself further and further away. But he held out for Marri. He could only hope that she would say one last thing before she left. He held on to that, and it kept him from losing it.

"Well, it's been fun! Hope to see ya again. And for gummi's sake, smile more would ya!" Happi cheerfully tweaked Gruffi's nose, and his fists clenched at his side.

"Yeah, yeah…" He said through a tightened jaw. He glanced past Happi's shoulder at Marri. She was laughing with Gusto. He'd given her a farewell present, and by the way she was reacting, he guessed it was a painting. She threw her arms around Gusto, and his stomach tensed. Then he was losing his balance and fell to the ground. He picked himself up painfully, only to see Spici's orange hand under his nose. He accepted it grudgingly.

"Didn't mean to bowl you over, Gruffi." He chuckled deeply. "Only meant to give you a friendly pat on his back."

"Sure ya did…" He patted the dust off his shirt with a rueful smile.

"Safe travels, Spici." He said, reciting the ancient gummi blessing for journeys, and making the protection symbol with his hand. Spici pressed his giant hand against his, accepting the blessing. He had done this so far with everyone except Marri.

Starri poked her head out from behind her behemoth of a mate.

"May I have a moment with him alone?" She whispered. Spici shrugged, and Gruffi swallowed hard. _What now?_ He thought. _There's nothin' I need more than a bad omen when I'm trying to keep myself together. Please make this quick, Starri._ She approached him gracefully, sensing his hesitation.

"I have nothing disheartening to tell you, brave one." Her voice was soft. He nearly smiled at the nickname. She had started calling him that early in the fall, and it had stuck. He didn't mind it at all. There were certain qualities about Starri that reminded him of his mother, Magi. She had been a magician as well.

She lay her hand on his shoulder, gently. Her eyes searched his.

"I know your heart, my friend. And I know you will choose the right path. It is in your nature to do so. We gypsies feel the need to travel when the Wind calls us, but…" She smiled at Gruffi's deepening frown. "I feel strongly that this will not be the last time we meet. Keep your hands busy, and your heart light, Gruffi." Her hand cupped his cheek tenderly, and for some reason, he felt himself tearing up. He blinked and let a single tear roll down. Starri's black thumb swiped it away and she nodded slowly.

"Safe travels, Starri." He whispered. When he made the symbol, she didn't push her hand against his traditionally. Instead she took his hand in both of hers. She brought her cupped hands to her face and kissed them. Gruffi felt himself step backwards suddenly. There had been a rush of energy. It filled him with light and positive emotion. He felt himself smiling, and even choked back a laugh. Starri nodded again and smiled. She turned around breezily, leaving him there with this new feeling.

He said goodbye and made the sign to the twins and Peppi. Then they joined the others in their wagons. He stood there for a moment, unsure of himself. What else did he have to say to Marri that he hadn't already said? And did he really want her to stay? It would make him happy for awhile, but she wouldn't be. He just knew it somehow. She belonged to more than just the Glen. The world was hers to explore. And he had to let her go. He sighed, turning on his heel. Maybe it was best that he just… He felt her hand on his shoulder. It was warm, but firm. She held on, making sure that he didn't walk away. He turned around slowly. His heart squeezed painfully. Now that he was looking into her eyes, he had no idea how he was ever gonna let her go. She pulled him close to her, laying her head on his chest. He felt her breathe him in, and her breath was shaky.

"Gruffi…" She whispered. "I don't know how…"

"Shh...don't. Just…"

"I love you…"

"I know." He sighed heavily and leaned into her as she kissed him. He let himself get lost in it for a few seconds, then he pulled away.

"Go. They're waiting for you." He whispered huskily. She blinked hard, and he knew that if she started crying, his resolve would crumble. She nodded and squeezed him tight once more.

"Safe travels, Marri." _My Marri. Stay safe, sweetheart._ He made the symbol, and she took his hand, holding it to her heart. She took a deep breath, and before she turned around, he saw a shimmer of tears sparkling in the sun.


	12. Restless Heart

"Well, at least things can finally go back to normal now." Gruffi marched back to the home tree, his inner walls strengthening again. He stumbled over a tree root, and almost fell, but ignored it. Gusto followed him inside, shaking his head sadly. He knew how much he cared. He could see how this was going to play out. Gruffi would act like he didn't give 2 gold crowns about Marri leaving, but Gusto knew better. He didn't understand why he was doing this to himself. Did he think Marri didn't love him? Because it was obvious she did. Even if she had left. Even if she might never come back.

"We bounce like springs! We bounce _in_ the spring! Every year we gather here, to bring you all a little cheer! We are...The Magnificent Spring Bouncers!" The gathered crowd cried out in delight as Peppi waved his arms dramatically. He gestured to the little makeshift stage, where Happi and Talli stood. The clown and acrobat went into motion immediately. Talli tumbled around Happi, who held a giant net.

"Well, lookie here!" Happi exclaimed. "If it isn't a butterfly! Well, darned if that's the biggest butterfly I ever did see! Imma gonna catch it!"

Behind the stage, Marri winced at Happi's country bumpkin accent. But it also made her smile. She had missed this, and a part of her was glad to be back on the road again. Even if she saw Gruffi everywhere.

The night before, right after they had gotten into town, someone had come running into their camp. By the dim light of the moon, Marri's heart had skipped a beat. Had he really come all this way for her? But she soon saw that this gummi was someone else. He had run over in a blind panic with urgent news about his mate. She was down in the small village, and she was about to give birth to her first cub. He had somehow heard that Marri was a healer. She reassured the man, who, despite his fearful stuttering, seemed level-headed and strong. During the short trip down into South Gumpton, she kept stealing glances at him. She realized it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. If she had stayed with Gruffi, they might have had cubs. And the way this bear was reacting (his name was Luddi) was pretty close to how she imagined Gruffi would react. He was fidgeting; trying to hide how scared he was. Sometimes he'd make a silly remark about how the moon looked, or about a certain tree they would pass. The rest of the time he kept clearing his throat awkwardly. When they were almost to the village, he started questioning her credentials.

"Are you sure you've done this before?"

Which she would reply patiently with:

"Lots of times. Don't worry, Luddi."

"But what if the baby doesn't...you know...come out…?"

"I'm here to make sure it will. Cubs are born all the time. It just takes patience and a great amount of strength." She patted Luddi's shoulder gently, and he leaned into her, gathering support. Her heart cried out for Gruffi again. _Why did I leave you? Are you feeling how I'm feeling? Does this hurt you as much as it hurts me? Can we really keep living apart like this?_

She kept trying to shake these thoughts off. She had left Gruffi, and he wouldn't be following her. His home was the Glen. He didn't need her as much as she needed him, and she had to face that. She couldn't wander about like a lovestruck child. She had to forget about him.

But just when she thought she had it under control, something would trigger thoughts of him all over again.

She'd stayed with the laboring mother until it was morning again. Luddi hadn't been with them, but she could hear him pacing outside the door. She knew that he wanted to be there, but couldn't bear the pain and distress of his mate. When Marri was getting fresh hot water and more clean cloth, he rushed towards her.

"How...how is she? Is everything…?"

"Everything is fine, Luddi. I expect a new little cub in this very hour, okay? So just sit tight." She'd smiled at him, watching his broad shoulders relax a bit. In reality, things weren't fine. The mother was very tired, and there had been quite a bit of blood. But Marri had the situation under tight control. She'd brought her plants, and a few good droughts of these had slowed the bleeding and given the she-bear more strength.

An hour after sunrise, a baby boy had been born. He was unusually large, and Marri had spent the next half hour doctoring up the mother. As she was leaving, Luddi put a hand on her shoulder. Clearing his throat, he'd shyly thanked her. His smile looked unpracticed, and like Gruffi's, it reminded her of the sun breaking through the clouds. She'd smiled back, her heart aching yet again.

Now all she wanted to do was dance. Waiting for her turn, she watched Salli on the tightrope. She didn't care how many times that girl did it, it always made her stomach clench. She cared for the young acrobats like they were her little brother and sister. The whole troupe was her family, and she tried to stick with that idea in her head. Who should she choose? Her family, or some bear that she had met two and a half seasons ago that had accidentally stolen her heart? The answer should be easy. Shouldn't it?

Peppi stepped up on the stage amid the applause for Salli. He cleared his throat loudly.

"And now...we are very proud to present you with a special act. From the Berry Tribe, we give you our very own healer and leader of our Troupe. Please welcome Lady Marion Berry, and watch her as she dances her way into your heart!" Marri opened the curtains a crack, sliding in behind Peppi. As he glided off the stage with a flourish, she was suddenly there. Colorful smoke bombs went off around her (Happi from his perch above a tree) and a giant drum boomed, vibrating like thunder in the distance. The audience gasped, and she whirled into motion. She let all of her thoughts swirl around her like the orange and yellow silks she wore, and she spun. She gave the audience all of her love, all of her anger. Her fears, her passion, and her pleasure. She let all of it come out from her body, moving with the rhythm of the earth. The drum pulsed, and the sitar vibrated. She spun faster and faster, her heart like a hot coal in her chest. Tears slid down her face, but she was smiling. Wild, free and hopelessly alone. _My love...my only love. I will never forget you. I can still feel you everywhere…_ Her hands grasped at the air, her feet skimmed over the wood. Her voice sang out in a single, mournful note. She keened out in anger, grief and wild determination. She would keep breathing, even if every breath felt like fire in her lungs. She would keep living. She had to.

The piercing pain searing through his hand brought him back from his thoughts.

"Aw, son of a bridge burner! Ahhha…" Gruffi did a little bouncing dance, flailing his hand. He'd drove the nail into it pretty deep, but luckily, not clean through. This time. He continued to swear, searching for his emergency kit. It seemed to take forever to find it. The pain shot up and down his hand into his arm, and he growled to himself. He'd been unfocused before, but this was ridiculous. He couldn't afford any more setbacks, and now that his hand was injured, it would take that much longer. Sunni's wedding was in three days, and he'd been working like a maniac on his gift for her.

He opened the box of bandages and salves. He gasped, feeling an entirely different pain. Arranged in a neat row were three tiny pouches that hadn't been there before. _Marri…_ He bent forward to examine them with his good hand. The other fell to his side, pounding with his heartbeat and dripping blood onto the workshop floor. Each bag held something different. There was heal-all, which cleaned wounds and made them heal faster, yarrow, which was for slowing down blood flow, and thyme, for easing pain. He wanted to smile and cry at the same time. She was everywhere. He just couldn't forget the pretty gypsy lady, no matter how hard he tried. _But you have to, you old fool. She's gone. And she's not coming back._ He shook his head and stared at his hand. He wondered if he'd need to stitch it. He didn't look forward to taking care of himself. He wasn't that great at it. He sighed deeply and headed toward the kitchen, where there was at least hot water.

When he got there, he was startled by a younger lady bear. It was Anni, the girl that had helped Cheri and Minti save Marri's life. She was still here with her family. They were the gummis that had escaped from the goblin rescue. Gruffi sighed again. He would have to let her help him. The very idea made his stomach turn. She was nice and gentle...but she wasn't Marri. He hadn't had a lot of contact with she-bears in his life physically, and he wasn't looking forward to being touched by her. Even Grammi would have been a better choice. At least he was used to her.

"Oh!" Anni exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I was looking for… Are you… alright?" Her eyes were bright with worry. She was about the same age as Sunni, and she reminded him a bit of her. He smiled sheepishly.

"I uh...had a little accident with the hammer…You know how it is…"

"My goodness! Sit down and let me get you... oh! You have a healer's kit already. How resourceful!" He nodded, trying not to make it look sad.

"I'll boil some water first…" She had too much energy, and she fluttered around the kitchen like a butterfly. It made him nervous.

"Don't worry about me, I'll survive." He sighed again. "Now, what did you say you were looking for?"

"What?" She whipped around, her eyes overly shiny. He clenched his jaw, trying to be patient. The pain in his hand was making him uneasy and a bit cross. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"When I came in here, you said you were trying to find something. Anything I can help you with?" He really didn't feel like helping her, but it was distracting him from the awkwardness of this whole situation.

"Oh! I was looking for the potatoes…" She trailed off when he arched an eyebrow at her. Then she backed into a cupboard and jumped. He realized with horror that she was scared of him. He swallowed and tried to be gentle with her. _Silly female…_ He thought.

"If there aren't any more potatoes left in here, they're in the storage pantry. Down the hall... that way." He jerked his thumb behind him.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. This warren's pretty big and it takes awhile to…" His voice faded out when he saw her shoulders shake. _Great gummis! Was she crying? Over potatoes? This couldn't be happening…_

"I...I don't know if I can ever...get used to it here… I miss my old home...But it...it's gone…" She sniffled. Gruffi had to re-establish how old she was in his mind. _She must be younger than she looks. Getting all emotional in front of someone that she barely knows. Great...this is just what I need…_ But he felt sorry for her, and felt his ears go back in sympathy. He stood up from his chair and approached her. She was standing over the water pot, which was starting to boil.

"Listen…" He made his voice soft. "This is place is...well, it's safe. And you can call it home, if you want… It's supposed to be a way-station for the moment, but there's plenty of room-"

"Really?" She spun around so fast that she knocked into his arm. It sent pain shivering down into his hand. He let out a yelp and backed away.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She nearly screamed. Gruffi was starting to get dizzy. He didn't know how much more he could handle of this girl. She was unpredictable and moody. It made his heart ache for Marri all the more. Then he bit back a curse, angry that he was thinking about her again. _Stop it, dammit. You're being a fool._

"No, that's...just...I'm…" He fell into the chair, suddenly feeling like was going to be sick. He was starting to break out into a sweat.

"Here, I'll help you." She removed the pot from the stove and slowly placed it on the table. Then she opened the little box with Marri's herbs in it. He bit his lip when she pulled one of the pouches out.

"Ah, heal-all. Perfect." She smiled cheerfully. She dropped a couple of pinches in the water, then looked through the other bags.

"These look like Healer's pouches."

"Uh...yeah. They were Marri's." His voice choked on her name, and he hoped to the Ancients that she didn't notice. Her eyes went to his, and his stomach clenched. _She knows._

"You really miss her, don't you?" Her voice sounded sad, but not in a meaningful way. It was on the surface. She didn't truly care if he missed her or not. He closed his eyes, not sure if he could take anymore.

"Can you...just...take this damn nail out? I've got work to do." His voice came out extra gruff, but he was tired of pretending. It was his own namesake, anyway. He was known for being a gruff old bastard. Might as well show her his true colors. As long as she didn't cry again. If she did that, then he was pulling the blasted thing out with his teeth and getting the hell out here. But instead of getting upset, she suddenly went cold. She dipped a piece of cloth in the water, splashing it around more than necessary. When she pulled out the nail, she yanked with such force that he bit his tongue. Then she wrapped the poultice of herbs around it, a little too tight. _Dang...This girl's mood changes faster than a rolling cartwheel. She's trying to kill me._

"There. I'm done." Her tone was frosty. "You can get back to work now." She turned her back on him then, and swished her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" He stood up, but she was already gone. His head whirled from standing up too fast. He stuck his head in the pot and hurled. _Gee, Marri…_ He thought wearily. _Thanks for the herbs. Really. I appreciate them. This is just my own personal way of thanking...oh, curse this damned stomach of mine…_

Marri lay on her back in a nest of blankets, her mind lost in the stars. She watched their slow wheeling in the heavens, her thoughts turning with the same speed. Whenever she couldn't sleep, getting caught up in her own feelings, she just lay under the stars. The vastness of it all made her pains and pleasures seem insignificant, and it helped her sleep somehow. Tonight it was cold, and she burrowed deeper in the blankets. She wondered if she would be covered in frost in the morning. She would wake, shivering with frozen fairy dew on her eyelashes and hair. Then she would rise like some ancient snow queen… A soft voice interrupted her inner ramblings.

"Marri, darling…" A dark shape bent over her, barely visible in the pale moonlight.

"Hey, Starri…" She whispered.

"You will freeze out here, dear one. Come back to my wagon. I can make you some tea and Spici can lay between us…" Marri smiled at the thought. Back when she was younger, she used to sleep with the two of them like brother and sister. They were raised together, and she always felt at home with them. But ever since Spici made Starri his mate, it was a bit awkward to sleep with them anymore. Especially since her own wagon was close to theirs, and she listened in on their soft moans and whispers deep in the night when everyone else was asleep. Recently, it made her think of Gruffi (again!) but she didn't resist those thoughts at night. It was too tempting, and she was just too lonely not to take advantage of those fantasies. She remembered how warm he was in that pile of leaves, in the sunshine. The way he tasted like cinnamon. She shivered under the blankets.

"I'm fine. It's not that cold out here yet. I just want to watch the stars. They help me sleep, remember?" She sighed.

"Marri…" Starri knelt down next to her. When she put her arms around her slim body and shuddered, Marri drew up the corner of her thick woolen blanket. The heat escaped, but came back when Starri slipped underneath and pressed her body against her childhood friend.

"What is it?" Marri asked after awhile. She was already letting herself drown in the stars again.

"I need to speak to you about something important."

"Right now?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yes. Right now. It cannot wait." Starri sounded absolute. Not frightened, but serious. Marri turned her head toward her. Her violet eyes searched Starri's silver ones. They weren't glazed over yet, but her tone warned of it. She could go into a trance any moment now. Marri was tired. She wasn't in the mood to be "Seen". All she wanted was to think about Gruffi looking up at the same stars as her. As if reading her mind, Starri whispered:

"It's about Gruffi Gummi." She said his full name with dignity, like he was a Great Gummi. The name seemed to hover in the air above, full of weight, like it would drop down on them.

"What about him?" Marri's eyes narrowed. _Was this bad? Was he in trouble?_ Her friend took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

"There are things I should have told you about him when we were still at the Glen. But I was not sure how to approach the subject with you. That bear of yours...he is…"

"He's not mine, Starri. Don't talk about him like we are mated. We-"

But Starri kept going like she hadn't said anything.

"He is full of very much promise. I feel Destiny on him." She stressed the word, and Marri knew it carried importance like Seeing did.

"His Leadership burns in him like the fire of a forge. His Energy is unstoppable." The Traits, Marri thought. Every gummi bear had them, and Starri could see them all at what she called "First Meeting." Marri herself had her own traits. Sympathy, Love, Healing, and Calm. Starri had seen her Love when they were children, and the rest came to her as she grew older.

"He also has a great deal of Strength. Yes…" She whispered. "Heart Strength, and there is the Gentleness. Not many Strong bears have both. Only if they have the Kindness as well-"

"Starri." Marri sat up. "Why are you telling me all this? I know, okay? I fell in love with his Traits. I could see them just as well as you can." She turned away, an angry tear running down her cheek.

"Why are you torturing me with this? I can't...have him…"

"You will." Starri said this firmly, not doubt in her mind. Marri turned toward her.

"What? What do you-"

"The Leadership has shifted, Marri. You are no longer obligated to us."

"Starri…" Her heart beat fast in her chest. Who…?

"Happi." She answered her inner question.

"He has come forward. I could feel his Strength and Leadership burning inside of him. He's been hiding it for a long time, but it's there. He will look after us, dear Marri. You do not have to dream anymore. You can go and be. You can do." She was sitting up now, smiling. Marri sobbed into her hands.

"Starri…No. I can't…"

"Why not, sweet one? What is this wall you are building? It is not very sturdy. And I think…" She trailed off, and Marri looked into her eyes.

"I think a strong bear with a talent for building sees this weakness in your wall. He can tear it down for you. You do not have to be afraid." She pulled Marri into her arms.

"But…" She heaved sobs into Starri's silver hair. "I've been hurt before. With Raffi. And…"

"Gruffi is not Raffi. His Spirit is much warmer, much stronger. I feel great things in him, and you…" She pulled away from her, looking at her firmly in the dark. "You are part of it, my friend. You are part of his Spirit now. I feel the two of you stretching across to each other, but you will not tear. He is waiting for you. You must go to him. You must start your new life."

"But...I can't believe...why didn't you tell me these things before?"

"It was not yet time. All things have their time, you know that. You had to be apart first before you could reach out to each other. You had to empty your hearts before you could fill them with love. Now it will be pure. Not you will know without doubt."

"Without doubt? Starri, I left him. How can he not doubt me?"

"You will come back to him. He is your mate, and you are his. I know it as well as I knew Spici was mine." She laughed softly. "And I knew that since I was Finally Four." Marri laughed with her.

"This is crazy. I can't just leave everyone."

"It is not for good. We will see each other again."

"Are you sure Happi wants-" Marri was cut off as her friend looked at her sternly.

"Marri, when have I ever been unsure about my Sight?"

"Well, not since you were very small."

"And that was many seasons ago. I am very sure about this. If you do not go to him…"

"Wait, what? Will something bad happen to him?"

"I feel something will. He needs you. Believe that. He does not need much, but he needs you."

"When should I-"

"Daybreak. You will declare Happi his Leadership with the sign and the pendant. Tomorrow at daybreak. And then you must leave. Your Gruffi is going to that wedding in Ursalia. You must go by Quick Car to catch up with him. The rest is up to you, dear one."

"Quick Car? I barely know how to use one of those. I mean, Razi showed me how to use the brake once, but how will I know where to go?"

"There is an entrance near here, and there are maps carved into the walls."

"Hey, since when did you learn so much about them? We've always traveled by caravan-" Starri was smiling.

"Spici has become a bit of a Quick Car enthusiast since we were at the Glen. Gruffi taught him quite a bit. Tomorrow, my Spici will show you where it is and how to get to Ursalia. It is north, up in the Scottish Isle. It is far, but will not be by Quick Tunnel. You should get there in half a day. That girl Gruffi spoke of, Sunni, her wedding is the day after tomorrow. You must hurry." She smiled at Marri again, looked at her intensely for a moment, then nodded.

"It is all in your hands now, Marri."

"You say it as if the very future depends on me. It's kind of creepy, Starri."

"The future depends on everyone. We all make choices. This world is like a Great Tapestry. Every person has their own weave. Humans and Gummis. We make it what it is. But if you tangle the threads, it is hard to unwind them." Marri frowned. There was no way she would be able to go to sleep now.

"Now I don't even know if I can wait until morning."

"Sleep, my friend." Starri ran a dark hand through her hair, and she lay down right away, yawning.

"But…"

"Sleep well and be refreshed with new purpose in the morning. I bless you with good luck and speed."

That same night, Gruffi felt strangely on edge. He hoped that flighty girl had cleaned his wound right, and he wasn't getting rabies or something. How did you even get that? _Well, I'm not frothing at the mouth yet, but it could happen._ He felt like he should be somewhere else besides the Glen. _Calm down, you idiot. You're leaving for Ursalia tomorrow, and you need sleep._

But his heart was restless. He was suddenly drawn outside. He wasn't sure why, but he just needed to be out there. The forest trees towered above him, and he found himself climbing one. He went slowly, his mind in a dreamlike state. He didn't even feel the pain in his hand anymore. He just kept going up, until he was at the top. When he burst through the leaves, he was greeted with a brilliant display of stars. He took a sharp breath. He'd never seen them so clear and bright before. At least not since he was a cub. He could even see the white clusters that looked like clouds. He wasn't sure what that was, but it was beautiful. It was like a path through the heavens. Peace of mind suddenly washed over him. He smiled, and remembered how Starri was before she left. How she had given him positive energy. He felt like she was with him right now. He felt Marri too, and for once it didn't make him sad. He looked at the stars for a long time, until he started to shiver from the cold. He felt connected to Marri more than he had since she left, and his heart felt light. Maybe there was a chance for them after all. Nothing was set in stone.

When he came back to the home tree, he found himself wandering towards her old room. She had stripped it clean of all of her clothes and plants, but it still smelled like her. He stared at the footboard for awhile, with Sunni's bunnies. She was getting married. She wouldn't be sleeping in this bed ever again. It made him feel sad, but also triumphant. He had raised her the right way. _The Gummi Way,_ he thought. She had a true heart, and was very kind. He knew she would love Buddi with all her heart, and be a good mother. He was about to leave the room, when he noticed something draped across the headboard. It was bright orange. How had he not noticed it before? When he got closer to it, his heart stood still. It was a long strip of silk. There was a pattern of stars on it. _Marri…_ She wore scarves everywhere. Around her waist, in her hair. He teased her once about it.

" _Isn't a scarf supposed to go around your neck?"_

" _It can go wherever you want it to go, silly bear."_

" _Wherever I want it, hmm?"_

" _Yes."_

She'd thought he was going to say something flirty, but he'd used his hands instead. He'd slowly unraveled it from her waist, keeping his eyes on her. He remembered how the warm silk had felt on his hands, and how she moved with him, helping him pull away layer after layer. Then he'd blushed. There was no way it would have fit around her neck.

" _See?"_ She smiled.

" _Well,"_ He'd grunted. " _Maybe if it wasn't so damn long you could…"_ Then she'd bent over and kissed him softly, and he ended up winding all that silk up in her hair.

He smiled to himself, remembering it. Pulling the scarf down from the headboard, he knew it was the same exact one. It was a fiery orange, with yellow stars. He lifted it up to his nose. It smelled like her. It smelled like both of them. Fresh berries and cinnamon. _Marri...I wonder where you are right now. South Gumpton? Or up in the stars somewhere. I know I felt you up there. Did you feel me too?_ He shook his head. He'd never felt so much in his whole life, and it was starting to get overwhelming.

When he reached his bedroom, he still had the scarf wrapped around his hands. It flowed through his fingers like water. He remembered the silk robe that he had worn in old Xiang-Wu. He'd always wondered how silk was made. He climbed into bed, clutching the fabric close to him. Alone in the dark, he wrapped it around his throbbing hand, then buried his nose in it. It almost felt like she was there...


	13. With This Ring

"So Gruff. Why do you think Sun-Sun's getting married?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, it's...not really 'The Gummi Way'. Right?" He lowered his voice, using a mock stern tone, frowning as he said it. Gruffi glared at him through one eye.

"No, it's not. But it's a human tradition, and Sunni has always been fond of their ways… I tried to get her out of that when she was younger, but I...I guess it's not so bad…" He shrugged, his eyes glancing behind him at Sunni's gift. It was tucked firmly into the bottom of the Quick Car. There were two other cars behind them, fastened together, carrying gummis who wanted to go to Ursalia. The Glen was empty, and Gruffi prefered it to be that way when he wasn't there.

"So, that's why you made her that box, huh? What's it called again?" Gusto leaned it toward him, once again forgetting about personal space. He sighed.

"It's called a Hope Chest. Human girls have them before they get married, and put stuff in them for their new home."

"It's a cute idea, Gruff, but it's empty."

"Well, of course it's empty now, you moron! I'm gonna fill it when I get to Ursalia. You think I've got a bunch of girlie dresses and things just laying around at home?" He growled. "Grammi's gonna help me with that." Gusto looked away, hurt. The wind whipped through his hair, and he was holding his hat in his lap. It had already tried to fly off twice. The gummis in the back were alternately laughing and screaming. Some had ridden the tunnels before, but a few had never even heard of them.

"Gee, Gruff. I didn't know...You don't have to call me names…" He sighed dramatically.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. And be quiet for a sec. You're gonna make me miss the next junction." He grumbled. Gusto crossed his arms over his chest and scrunched down in his seat.

"Right. Fine."

After what seemed like forever, they finally coasted into the platform at Ursalia. The trip had been hindered by the inexperienced gummis, who had asked him to slow down more times than a bear on a bouncing spree. They'd also had a few breaks for food and water. When they finally got there, it was evening. Gruffi had hoped for late afternoon, but he'd just have to make do. Hopefully he could find the Glen bears before the day was out.

The tunnel platform opened up into the kitchens, and Gusto and Gruffi separated from the other gummis, wishing them luck.

"Ooh, the kitchens!" Gusto burst out. "You ought to find Grammi in here! Or at least Tummi, right?" He winked and nudged Gruffi. A tiny smile twitched in the corner of his mouth. He had missed them all, and he was looking forward to seeing them. Even Grammi.

"Well, I don't know what she would be doing in here. She can't cook worth a da-"

"Gruffi Gummi! Where in tarnation have you been all this time?! We haven't seen you in 3 whole seasons!" Despite all the yelling, Grammi pulled Gruffi into a firm hug.

"Oh, you old phoof!" She yelled. "I hate to admit that I missed ya!"

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." He pulled away. She smelled like cookies, the only thing she'd ever really gotten good at making. At least, when she didn't put vegetables in them. He smiled wryly at her.

"You know where I've been, you old meddler. At the Glen. And I'm happy to say that everything is in ship-shape now." He puffed out his chest and stuck his chin in the air.

"Well, I know that, but couldn't you have at least written a letter or two? I know you love to work at all, but we're your- Oh, Gusto! I didn't see ya there, dearie! Have a cookie!" She shoved a cookie into Gusto's mouth, and he laughed around the crumbs.

"Thanth, Grammi. 'S good!"

"Don't thank her yet, Gusto. You don't know what's in there…" Grammi smacked the back of Gruffi's head.

"Love! That's what's in there! And that's all he needs to know about it!" Gruffi grimaced at her, but inside, he felt his troubles over Marri start to fade in the background. Being around the other Glen Gummis again was just what he needed.

"Now come on, you two! Everybody else is waitin' for ya out in the den!" She grabbed Gruffi's hand with her right and Gusto's with the left, then marched them unceremoniously out of the kitchens.

Marri was lost. The ancient maps carved into the rock were hopelessly elaborate. She thought that she'd had the hang of it for awhile, but now she seemed to be heading west instead of north. She screamed in exasperation, pushing her hair out of eyes for the five hundredth time. (She'd tied it up in a scarf, but it refused to stay put.) Pulling the brake on the car (also for the five hundredth time) she ground to a halt and got out. There was another junction ahead, and she was not about to go even further west. Who knew what was out there? Gummerset had been west, but she'd passed that junction a while back. The track she was on now seemed old and unused. She knew the dangers of traveling an unrestored track.

"Now…" She sighed, trying to get her thoughts straight. "If I could just remember how to back up in this thing." She looked at the blue brake. That was simple enough. It went forward, (to release the brake, causing the car to move) and backward (to push down the brake, causing the car to stop.) She thought back to when Razi taught her about it. Had she mentioned going in reverse? _Maybe I was too excited to learn, and I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have._ She thought. _If Gruffi finds out I was down here by myself with barely any know-how, he's gonna scold me for sure!_ She smiled at the thought. She'd do anything right now to be scolded by him. Picturing his stout body, standing there with his hands firmly on his hips, she smiled. Leaning back into the seat, she imagined his deep scowl and his voice.

"Now, Marri. You can't get anywhere if you don't know what you're doing. And you can't learn anything if you don't pay attention."

"Yes, Gruffi." She nodded along, like a child in a school house.

"So, are you listening?" He cocked his eyebrow at her and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Of course, Gruffi." She said in a sweet voice. Then she stepped closer to him, her face inches from his.

"I'll learn anything you want me to learn…" She whispered into his ear. She started to kiss him then, and he tried to push away at first, but then he relaxed slowly into her.

She shook her head, chasing away the fantasy. _Not now, Marri. If you want to find him, you have to get going now, and stop wasting time!_

She searched the inside of the car a bit more. There was the lever between her knees. That was used for steering. She'd already figured that one out. Whenever she reached a fork on the track, the lever turned the stone wheels a bit to the left or right. She was guessing that she might have missed a turn somewhere. You had to know where the junctions were to make the turns, or you would just go straight forward. And the loop-de-loops throughout made it even more confusing. Maybe there wasn't a way to back up at all. From the looks of the old maps, the tracks wound around each other, sometimes going in switchbacks.

"That's not gonna work." She said out loud. "I'll get even more lost if I do that…" She stepped out of the car and onto a platform. This one didn't lead to anywhere, but there were a few of them all over the tunnels, mostly for maintenance reasons. But they always had a map carved in stone. There were four of them, but she knew the first one was the one she was using. She scanned it carefully, using the supplied torch.

"There it is…" She murmured. "I _did_ miss a turn. I need to go back two junctions. Ugh, these are so _confusing!_ I'm not riding one of these again on my own!" She jumped back into the car, again searching for another lever. The one on the floor only moved side-to-side… It was dark in the tunnels, and she'd already put the torch back. She patted around a bit, then gasped. On her left side, there was a short lever close to the floor. It was almost behind her, so it had been hard to find. It was forward. She pulled it back. There was a loud sound, and it startled her. _Oh, Ancients. Did I just break it?_ Then if felt like something in the car was shifting. _A weight._ She thought. _So that's how it works! There's a heavy weight (stone? metal?) in the front and when you reverse, it shifts backwards. So, the momentum moves it backwards._ She felt herself tipping back.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" She yelled triumphantly. "Ready or not, here I come, Gruffi Gummi!" Her laughter echoed off the tunnel walls.

Gruffi had forgotten how big the South Den was. He was in one of Ursalia's castle-like buildings, and everything felt sky-high compared to his little underground Glen. It took him a moment to find the other gummis, but he could never mistake Sunni. She ran up to him with her usual vibrant energy. Her arms went around him, and he gladly held her close.

"Oh, Gruffi! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you could come!"

"Of course I did. I promised you, didn't I?" He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"And I always keep my promises, sweetie." He winked at her, and she smiled wider. She gave his face a quick nuzzle, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Marri, again. This is getting ridiculous._ Sunni pulled back. She was still smiling, but then her face fell.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look...kind of sad…"

"Eh? What do you...I mean…" He cleared his throat. _Am I that obvious? Great. Just perfect. By the end of the night, everyone's gonna know you fell in love and had your heart smashed by a pretty gypsy lady. You'll probably end up getting drunk and telling them the whole story..._

"It's just...you grew up too fast." He tweaked her ear. "And I'm uh...having a hard time letting you go, that's all…" He shuffled his foot on the floor. He blushed when he heard the rest of the Glen Gummis giggling or making "aw" noises (Grammi and Gusto, no doubt.)

"Oh, Gruffi…" Sunni came in for another hug. She whispered in his ear very quietly.

"I'll always be your little Sunni Bunny." He choked and held her tighter, not able to say anything. Then he stepped back from her, dashing tears out of his eyes with his arm. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Hello there, old friend." Zummi smiled at him.

"Zummi…" Gruffi was holding the older bear close to him before he knew it. They stayed like that for a while, then he could hear someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw Cubbi. At least, he looked like Cubbi.

"Cubbi? Great Gallopin' Gummis, boy! I barely even recognized you!" He slapped him on the back, and he didn't even lose his balance.

"And hey! Who said you could get taller than me, kid!" He bellowed with mock anger. Cubbi laughed.

"Aw, Gruffi. I was already taller than you before you left!"

"Are you sure? Hmph, I don't know. You seem about seven feet tall now." He joked, pulling the boy into his arms. Cubbi squeezed harder than he thought he would. He really had been gone too long.

"We've missed you. It's not the same without you…" Cubbi whispered.

"Well it's a lot quieter, that's for sure!" Grammi yelled. Everyone laughed, except for Gruffi, who was too caught up in emotion to be offended. He pulled away from Cubbi. Then he felt arms go around him from behind, and he was being lifted from the ground. He sank into something soft and warm...It was Tummi. The arms squeezed tighter and Gruffi wheezed.

"Hey, kid...I can't breathe!" When he let him go, he turned around and smiled at him, taking one of Tummi's big hands into his own.

"Glad you're safe, kid. I know Spring's a bad time of the year to be out at sea and...well, I'm just glad to see ya."

"Oh, me too! I actually went through a hurricane!" He said it like it was a child's adventure.

"What? You're kidding me!"

"Nope! Gummi honor." He crossed his hand over his chest. "But I made it out alive, and so did my crew. The ship needs some serious work, though."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Tummi." He felt the other bears close by him, and looked around. They all wore the same solemn look on their face.

"Hey! Why the long faces?" He asked uneasily.

"Gee, Gruffi." Sunni's voice was soft. "You must have gotten pretty lonely out there in the Glen."

"That's what I think." Grammi chimed in. "He's practically bawlin' like a newborn calf."

"Hey, what-"

"Yeah, and I think he's lost weight too." Tummi pointed out. "Look at how tight his belt is."

"Aw, come on, I haven't-"

"Oh, goodness gracious… They're right, Gruffi. You hook lorrible. I mean, you look horrible."

"Well that's a fine 'how do you do'.." He grumbled.

"Let's go get somethin' to eat." Cubbi suggested. "It's almost suppertime anyway, right?" He looked over at Sunni, and the two of them shared a worried expression. Gruffi didn't miss it, even though they smiled again when he noticed them looking.

"Aw, will all of you quit fussin' over me? I'm fine." He protested. Right after he said "fine" his stomach gave an audible growl. Everybody laughed, and they lead him away to the dining hall.

Marri didn't know what time it was when she reached the platform. It was either very late at night, or very early in the morning. She couldn't go outside either, since the door out of the tunnels led straight inside. She pulled the handle, but it wouldn't budge. _They must lock this door at night to keep unwanted strangers from coming in…_ She thought. Pressing her ear against it, she guessed that it was the kitchen. A very large kitchen. For so early, there was a lot of bustling going on in there. _They must be getting ready for the wedding. Oh, stars, I hope I'm not late. I need to see Gruffi now, or I'll go crazy._ She knocked firmly on the door. Surely they'd let her in. The heavy wooden door creaked open slowly, and an orange she-bear stood before her. She backed up a bit, staring at Marri like she was a ghost.

"Good gracious, who are you?" Her eyes were wide, and she held a rolling pin. She looked like she was getting ready to use it. Marri realized that she probably looked pretty indecent. She unwrapped the silk scarf from her head, and her violet hair spilled out. _That either made it better...or worse…_ She sighed inwardly.

"I know I look terrible, but those tunnels-"

"You didn't answer my question, dearie. Who are you? I don't have time for this, I've got a wedding to cook for."

"Well, my name is Marion Berry. I-"

"From the Berry Tribe, huh? I've heard about you gummis…" She narrowed her eyes. "You're a gypsy, aren't ya?"

"Uh… well, yes, I am, but what has that got to-" Grammi smacked the rolling pin into her hand.

"No free handouts. Not for this, anyway. Now, you can go back the way you came-"

"Grammi? Who is it?"

"Sunni! Oh, my goodness! What are you doing back here? You should be getting ready! There's less than four hours before your wedding, and-"

"Hold on." Marri put her hands in the air in a peaceful gesture, her gold bangles jingling.

"Grammi and Sunni?" She asked incredulously. They both turned at her, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's us. How do you know who we are?"

"Aw, Grammi. Don't be so suspicious. You're as bad as Gruffi." Sunni giggled into her hand.

"It's alright ma'am." She said respectfully. "What's your name?"

"My name is Marri, and I know Gruffi. Please, he's my friend." Her voice trembled a bit on the word 'friend', and Grammi's eyes widened further.

"That old phoof has a lady friend? I don't believe that for a minute. And you're a gypsy too. No, I don't think-"

"Grammi, please! She seems nice. Let's let her in." Sunni took Marri's hand.

"I love your jewelry! I'm getting married today, would you like to come?"

"Sunni! Land sakes, child, don't invite a stranger to the most important day of your life! She'll steal you blind!"

"Uh, excuse me. I don't-"

"I don't think she will, Grammi. I believe her when she says she's Gruffi's friend."

"I dunno. I think we should ask her a personal question about him first."

"But she already knows who we are, isn't that enough?" Sunni was vigorously combing out her hair, and some of the cooks were arching their eyebrows at her, moving pots out of the way of her flying golden strands.

"That's true. What are the rest of the Glen Gummi's names, girlie?"

"Well, there's Zummi...Tummi, and...Cubbi."

"You're missin' one."

"What? Oh, Gusto! And he knows me, he can vouch for me."

"Wait, one more question."

"Aw, Grammi. This is ridiculous. She's-"

"Put a sock in it, Sunni." She turned back to Marri. "I've gotta ask her something about Gruffi." Marri stood up straight. She knew a lot of things about Gruffi.

"If ya know him that well, then...what does he smell like?"

"GRAMMI! That's such a personal question!"

"Aw, no it's not. All you have to do is be around a fellow gummi for a few minutes. We all have sensitive noses. But if we truly are friends with someone, we won't forget their scent. And I want to know how close this lady is to our Gruffi.

 _I'm sure you do,_ thought Marri. She tried to keep from rolling her eyes. Gruffi was right about Grammi. She really _was_ be a pain.

"Cinnamon." She answered without thinking. _That got her._ Grammi and Sunni's eyes both went wide, and they looked at each other, knowingly.

"Well, my stars, girl. You're right. Hmm…" She narrowed her eyes again, then smiled. "What do you say I show you where he is?"

"It's pretty early though. He's probably still-" Sunni fidgeted with her hair.

"If he's not in the workshop yet, you're gonna have to wait. Cuz I'm _not_ takin' you to his bedroom." Her mouth drew up into a very impish smile, and Marri's face went five shades of red. Sunni hid her own face in her hands, and Marri could swear she was laughing.

"Well, come on, girl. I haven't got all day." She reached out for Marri's arm, the rolling pin still in her other hand.

Gruffi hadn't slept for any more than three hours. He had tossed and turned, thinking about Sunni and Buddi, love, and of course...Marri. There was just too much on his mind. He threw off the blankets about an hour before sunrise, and wandered the halls to the workshop. He wasn't fond of Ursalia's workshop. At least not the one in this building. But he didn't feel like walking further into town, and he just had to build something. He wiped his eyes, not even wanting to know how baggy they were. He probably looked 90 years old right now. He dragged his feet down the stairs (almost fell twice) to the underground shop, and locked the door behind him. Maybe he'd make a crib for Sunni. The idea made him both proud and a bit sick to his stomach.

"So… where did you come from?" Grammi lead Marri down a dim hall, nosing around for information the whole time. Marri tried to give her very little without being rude. It was a fine line to walk.

"Everywhere." She answered vaguely. She was on her way to see Gruffi, but now that it was finally happening, she had no idea what to do when it did. Maybe she'd just let him figure it out. Go on instinct. He was good at that. Her heart jumped a bit in her chest.

"Oh really? Everywhere, huh? Well, that's...lovely." Her tone suggested otherwise.

"Well, I am a gypsy after all. We do travel around a lot..." She winked at the older bear. Grammi was quiet for a second.

"How do you know Gruffi?" She asked boldly. Marri did not feel like answering that question. Correctly, anyway. She almost wanted to make something up, something wild. Just to throw her off.

"It's a long story." She ended up saying. _Let her chew on that for awhile._

"Hmm… Interesting. Well, I'll ask ya later, I guess. Here it is. The dank, nasty old workshop. I don't see how he can spend so much time in there. His shop at home is so much nicer. Anyway…he's all yours." She winked saucily. Marri tried hard not to blush, turning her back on the Grammi. She started to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, he might have locked himself in. He does that sometimes. Ya want me to get him to open it? I'll just give it a good pound-"

"No, no. That's okay, Grammi. I'll handle this on my own, alright?" She turned on the third step and stood up straight, her eyes firm on the older bear. They was silent for moment; a battle of wills. Marri's dark violet eyes met Grammi's orange-brown ones.

"Well, if that's what you want." Grammi smiled wryly, then swept to the side in a sort of bow. "See ya later then, Marri." Marri nodded slowly, watching her leave.

She tried not to slip on the slimy steps, grabbing at the side of the wall. How was Gruffi still alive after going up and down these things? When she reached the door, she noticed there was a little window built in. It was round and had bars over it. She peered in, feeling like she was visiting a prisoner. This workshop was much bigger than the one back at the Glen. But Grammi was right. It was dark and musty. _He must feel like he's in the bottom of a well. Poor Gruffi._ She spotted him in the far corner, standing above a bench. He was hammering nails, rather hard. Every once in awhile, he'd pause and mutter to himself, then keep hammering. He didn't seem satisfied with what he was doing. In fact, he almost seemed upset. She stood there for a minute, trying to decide how to interrupt him. Should she knock on door? Would he even hear her? After watching him with that hammer, she decided to keep her distance for a minute. He seemed distracted, and predictably, he smashed his thumb. He gave a yelp, and unpredictably, threw the hammer. It slammed into the damp stone wall, and he didn't even go to retrieve it. He sat down hard on the a stool and sucked at his thumb peevishly. He muttered something she couldn't hear, and her hands clenched over the bars when she heard her name. His body shook a bit, and his voice sounded wet with tears. He was pining after her. They'd only been apart for 3 weeks, but she hadn't known he would be this affected. He was so strong, and solitary. What was making him think about her so much? Could it be the wedding? Whatever it was, she couldn't just stand there and watch. Risking his embarrassment, she softly tapped one of the bars with the pendant she wore around her neck. It was an unusual sound, and she knew his ears were sensitive. His head jerked up, and his eyes were wary. He stood up from the stool, and she saw his hand clench where the hammer had been.

"Hello?" His voice was firm, even if he'd been caught off guard. "Who's there?" He casually wiped a hand across his eyes and gave a small sniff. Marri took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Gruffi? It's me." Her hands clenched again on the bars.

"M..Marri?" His voice choked on her name. He strode to the door in about five steps, and given the length of his legs, that was almost a record. He had to stand on his tiptoes to see her through the window.

"Marri! What are you doing here?" His eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. His hands reached for hers through the bars.

"Great Gummis, you're freezing. Hold on, let me get the key." He rummaged around in the sleeve of his shirt for a second, then slipped out the key. The lock clicked, and he pulled open the heavy door. Before she could stop herself, Marri was flying through the crack and into his arms. He checked his balance with a grunt, then was laughing with her and pulling her close. She buried her face into his chest and breathed him in. The familiar scent of cinnamon and earth filled her up. She never wanted to let go of him again.

"Oh, Gruffi…" She sighed. "I've really missed you."

"Me too... But...how…? I thought you were traveling..."

"I was, but I couldn't stand it any longer." She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I had to come find you."

"But what about your Troupe?"

"I made Happi the leader. He'll take care of them. And I'll see them again in the summer." She smiled, pushing against his face with hers.

"Gruffi, I have a confession to make." Her hands were linked with his, and she felt him push his fingers through hers. A smile nudged at his mouth again. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"I realized something while I was out there." She paused, gathering her thoughts. He watched her, keeping quiet.

"I don't know how we're going to do this, but...I can't live without you." Her voice was almost a whisper. Her nose touched his. He watched her a bit longer.

"I could live without you." He said softly. Marri's heart squeezed, but she didn't let go of his hands. "But the thing is...I really, _really_ don't want to." He laughed then, his voice deep and warm. She laughed too, her whole body on fire. Then his arms went around her waist, scooping her off her feet. She giggled into his neck as he carried her over to the work bench. He swept the boards and nails off with one arm and set her down with the other.

"My...you really come to the point, don't you?" She smirked.

"Yep." He stood before her, watching her for a moment. She met his eye, almost like a challenge. Then she quirked one finger at him. He smiled wide, and made a sound like a growl in the back of his throat. Then his hands were on her. They started at her legs, casually flicking her skirt aside, then they went to her hips, up her arms and then firmly landing on her shoulders, where he came in for a kiss. This was not like any of their other kisses. It was not soft, or gentle. Gruffi meant business. And Marri was ready to be on the business end.

"Uhhnn… That was…" He groaned.

"Mmm hmm…" Was all she could say back. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. His deep brown eyes filled her with warmth, and she sighed. His hands cupped the sides of her face and his mouth was on hers again. They kissed deeply for a long time, and then he was laying on her again, spent.

"Marri…" he whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"Hmm… I like that…"

"What, me calling you love?"

"Yeah…" He was quiet for a moment.

"I was just wondering…"

"Mmm?"

"How did you even get here?"

"Easy. Quick Car."

He brought his head up, faster than she would have thought possible in his state.

"What? A Quick Car? Alone? How do you even know how to-"

"Gruffi...calm down…" Her hand cupped his face, and she waited for the the wrinkles in his brow to smooth. They didn't.

"It was easy. I've ridden them before. Razi showed me how to use the brake, remember?"

"That was still very dangerous, Marri. Some of those tunnels are not in use anymore, and we're trying to repair-" She pressed against his lips with a finger.

"I'm not a cub. I figured it out. I got here safely, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well… When we go back home, I'm driving."

"Wait, what?" Her violet eyes opened wide. Home? She was going back with him?

"You heard me, sweetheart. I'm taking you home." He smiled then, and leaned in to give her a kiss. This time it was gentle and warm.

"Unless of course, you somehow find it objectionable to be my mate." He was smiling wider now, his brown eyes dancing.

"Never!" She held him close and squeezed with all her might.

"Ooof!" He laughed. "You're almost as strong as me, lady!"

He'd wanted so badly to take her back to his room and keep doing what they had just done, as many times as he could…But then he fell asleep. He woke later with a start. The sun was up by now, and it was only an hour before Sunni's wedding. He wanted to be with Marri, but he wouldn't miss his little Sunni getting married for anything in the world.

"Marion…" He whispered softly in her ear. He'd never used her full name before that morning, but now he liked the way it sounded. They had curled up together on the bench, drifting into a light sleep. Now he was awake, wondering desperately what time it was.

"Wake up, sweetheart." He nudged her gently.

"Hn?"

"I've gotta see what time it is. If I miss this wedding, I'll never forgive myself. And…" He chuckled dryly. "Grammi will bash my head in with her rolling pin." He jumped off the workbench and searched the shelves for the small clock.

"Dammit." He hissed under his breath. "I know it's here somewhere. I can't see a thing. I hate this nasty old shop...Oh, here it is." He paused, checking the time.

"By the Ancients! It's almost eight! I've gotta...I'm sorry, Marri, but I've gotta go!" She nodded, sitting up. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep.

"How long were we out…?"

"About an hour." He blushed sheepishly. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"I can." Marri winked at him. His blush deepened. He came over to her then, giving her a quick kiss. "I wish you could come with me...but...do you want me to at least find a room for you?"

"Well...We'd still run into someone and have to explain…"

"I know." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Marri handed him his hat.

"Oh. Thanks." He pulled it on. "I think we're gonna have to keep this a secret, Marri. Just until after the wedding. Okay? I just...don't wanna ruin-"

"You don't wanna steal Sunni's thunder?" Marri smiled, arching her brow at him.

"Uh...yeah." He shrugged. "Sorry about this. I don't know what you're gonna-"

"It's okay, love. I'll figure it out. Just go, before they miss you."

"Alright, then. After the ceremony, I'll come find you, sweetheart." He pulled her into a hug.

"And then," he chuckled. "Get ready to meet my family."

He felt horrible leaving her there. But he really had no choice. There was no time to explain, and the wedding was starting at eight 'o clock. _Who arranged for the darn thing to be in the morning, is what I'd like to know. Probably Grammi. Figures. The old bat._ He jumped up the stairs (tripping only once), then sprinted down the hallway. It was thankfully empty. _I could have brought her to my room, at least. I could…_ But then he saw a familiar face heading toward him.

"Gruff! Holy paint buckets! We've been looking all over for you! The wedding starts in like...twenty minutes!"

"I know, I know." Gruffi sighed, throwing open the door to his bedroom. Gusto followed him.

"Well, what's going on? I mean, you're Mister Punctual. You're the last Gummi on earth who would be late for something like this. Especially _this._ This is Sunni's special day, bear! And I know how much you love Sunni. Heck, I even wish-" Gusto kept babbling, and Gruffi tried to ignore him. At least, he tried to ignore the fact that he was stripping right there next to him. He didn't have anything to hide...but still. After his very recent intimate encounter with Marri, he felt like maybe Gusto would be able to tell. His hands went to his belt, only to realize with horror that he'd never put it back on. _Great Gummis, this is all I need right now._ Gusto's eyes fell to his hands.

"Uh, Gruff?" He bit back a chuckle. "Where's your belt? _I'm gonna have to tell him. I don't have time for this, but I don't have time make anything up, either._ He sighed, and it turned until a growl of exasperation.

"Gusto?"

"Yeah, bud?" He was smiling at him. Gruffi pulled his shirt off and threw it on his bed. His hat went with it. He stood there naked. Gusto chuckled again.

"To the point, aren't ya? I don't think there's time-"

"Aw, cut that out. I'm tryin' to be serious here. And I can't find my damn...oh, here it is." He pulled a long-sleeved shirt over his head. Next came the embroidered green velvet vest. He buttoned it on carefully. Gusto stood still and watched. It made him a bit nervous. He found a fancier version of his hat (also embroidered) and pulled it onto his head. The last thing was the belt. He blushed, remembering his other one. Marri must have found it by now. She'd find something inventive to tease him with it, he just knew she would.

"Hey, Gruff?"

"What?"

Gruffi cinched the belt tight (he really had lost weight) and scowled at him.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Gruffi looked at the floor. He could just leave. Just run out of the room and leave Gusto to wonder. But he'd just follow, screaming after him, and Gruffi was no coward.

"Yeah, I do." He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "But we've gotta make this quick."

"Uh...right." Gusto put his hand to his chin, puzzled.

"She came back." He blurted out. He couldn't help but smile as he said it, and he didn't bother to hide it.

"She?"

"Marri. She came all the way here-"

"Wait. _Marri's_ here?! Well, color me pink! Where is she?" He was practically jumping up and down. Gruffi's smile turned devilish.

"In the workshop. With my belt." Then he turned on his heel and strutted out of the room, leaving Gusto with his mouth hanging open.

Marri decided to find Gruffi's room. She had to return his belt, anyway. She pictured how his face looked when he reached for it, and it wasn't there. She laughed out loud. She wandered the hall for a moment, wondering if she could ask someone. Most of the gummis were in the main hall for the ceremony. She finally found a maid, who actually knew which one he was staying in. It wasn't too surprising, considering the Glen Gummis were famous in Ursalia.

Now she stood in front of the mirror, still holding his belt.

"Hmm... Should I go to the ceremony?" She asked herself aloud. "I wasn't invited, and...they don't even know me. But...I want to see him give Sunni away." She looked through Gruffi's dresser drawers. Of course there were no women's clothes in there, but maybe she could accessorize somehow. She threw the belt over her shoulder, and it landed on his bed. Then she gasped in surprise. In the drawer under a couple of his spare shirts was her silk scarf. The orange one. She'd left it at the Glen for him. And he'd brought it here to Ursalia. She almost wanted to cry at how sweet it was. Taking a brush from the vanity (she assumed all the rooms had these) she styled her hair up into the scarf. When she was satisfied that she didn't look like a laundry woman, she headed for the main hall.

Gruffi hated crowds. And he hated ceremonial pomp as well. Mostly because he knew he was going to make a fool out of himself. It was almost inevitable. With his bad balance, and his "skill" for running into things, it was just bound to happen. And he had to walk Sunni down the aisle. As he stood at the head of it, he realized with horror how very long it was. _Come on, you can do this. What's an aisle anyway? It's only about 20,000 feet long, right? Oh, help._ He swallowed hard and stood as straight as he possibly could. It would make him feel better if he were taller. Sunni seemed to tower over him. She had to have noticed him swallow nervously, but she had enough class not to say anything.

"Are you ready, Gruffi?" She whispered. The music began, and it was loud enough to drown out even the thoughts in his head.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, sweetie." He smiled at her with his best smile. Then he stepped forward, slowly and carefully, praying to whatever was listening up there that there weren't any major wrinkles in that impossibly long rug. Sunni glided along with him. As they walked, he kept glancing her way. She had put half her long hair up in a braid, then wrapped it up on top of her head, letting the other half fall down in a golden cascade. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. And he was so proud of how sure and confident she was. Her eyes were on Buddi, even though he was a pretty small figure at the end of the hall. Three-quarters of the way down, he tripped on the hem of her dress, and his stomach flopped. _No, no, no, dammit!_ He shouted to himself in his head. But Sunni pulled on his arm before he could fall, and kept walking like nothing happened. He heard a snicker or two in the audience, but he chose to ignore it. He was extra wary of her dress until they got safely to the end of the aisle. Buddi smiled at both of them, and Gruffi sighed with relief. _The worst part is over,_ he told himself. _Now you just have to give her away. You just have to say two words for that. Even you can't screw that up. And for the love of all that is gummi, DO NOT CRY._

The ceremony was done in the Catholic-style, even though gummis didn't have a religion. They honored their ancestors, but that was about it. A gummi wasn't even marrying them, since they weren't Catholic. So instead, it was King Gregor's bishop. There were more gummis in the crowd than humans, but a lot of them were present as well. Which was real "fun", considering all of Buddi's side of the family were Barbics. Gruffi didn't agree with a lot of what was going on, but he was doing it for Sunni. The bishop cleared his throat as the music ended.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" He asked in a booming voice. _Woman,_ he thought. _Well, it's official now._ He stood up straighter.

"I do." He said. He was pleased that his voice wasn't too quiet, even though he felt like crawling under one of the pews. He let go of Sunni's arm, and she bent over a bit and kissed his cheek. He blushed, then backed away, standing to the side with the other male gummis. Then Sunni and Buddi knelt down in front of the bishop, looking absurdly small. Gruffi sighed inwardly. This was going to take forever.

Marri watched from up on one of the balconies. She had wanted to be where Gruffi could see her, but she realized that he would get distracted and she didn't want him to embarrass himself. She kept her eyes on him the whole time. When he tripped on the aisle, her heart skipped a beat, but then they just kept walking and no one seemed to notice much. During all the long rituals and diatribes, she kept her eyes locked on him. He was trying so hard not to shuffle his feet, or sigh. She could tell he felt this way only because it was a human wedding. If this was some sort of gummi ceremony, he'd be all for it. He also felt uneasy with the crowd, which makes sense if you've been around the same five people since you were twelve. Towards the end, Marri found herself overwhelmed by the vastness of the hall. It was built by gummis, but you could tell that they had humans in mind when they made it. Humans had been friends with the gummis for thousands of years, and now they finally were again.

There were giant chandeliers, sparkling with crystals and candlelight. They looked as huge as sailboats. The ceiling was very high, and arched. Every sound echoed. You could hear a single whisper like wind in a canyon.

Sitting next to her were a handful of gummis (and two or three humans) that she didn't know. They had looked at her strangely at first because of her clothes, but then they'd only paid attention to what was happening below. On the dais in front, Marri spotted King Gregor and Princess Calla. She noticed how Gruffi would look over at the princess when he got too restless. She wasn't sure, but it almost seemed that Calla nodded over to him, and smiled a bit more. Gruffi had never told her about his relationship with the princess, and Marri was intrigued. They seemed rather close.

When the ceremony finally came to end, the music swelled up again, and Buddi and Sunni were standing up. _Their legs must be asleep,_ she thought. _No way mine wouldn't be. They must have been on that floor for an hour._ The happy couple linked arms and slowly moved down the aisle together. Marri marveled at Sunni's dress. It was made of cream and gold linens, with puffed sleeves and a long lace train. She beamed with a happiness that no one could frown at. Not even Gruffi. He still stood on the dais, watching. He was swollen with pride, like a peacock. Marri's smile widened. She couldn't wait to be with him again.

Sunni and Buddi continued to walk down the aisle, and the whole hall was applauding and whistling. Sunni looked at Buddi, and suddenly she was pulling a familiar bottle out of her enormous bouquet. Buddi took one out of his hat. Before anyone could blink, they'd drunk the juice, dashed the empty bottles on the floor and started bouncing. The humans gasped, some sounded angry. But the gummis cheered. The couple kept holding hands. Sunni's dress billowed beneath her and she laughed merrily. Someone from the king's court tried to grab onto her train to stop her, but Gruffi wasn't having it. He bounced forward himself and blocked the human woman, causing Sunni to escape. Marri cheered, leaning far over the balcony. She realized that she had her juice on her too. She grabbed it from the silk band at her waist, pulled the stopper, downed it, then was sailing over the edge of the balcony, right into the crowd.

Gruffi watched Sunni bounce away, satisfied now that no one would try to stop her. _Who do these humans think they are? Sure, this was a human ceremony, but it's for us gummis. They can't stop us from bouncing._ He let himself bounce as high as he could. It felt amazing in this hall. It felt like discovering juice for the first time as a young cub. More and more gummis were bouncing, and soon the humans were scurrying for the doors. They weren't hurting them, but they just didn't understand. _Aw, good riddance, anyway,_ he thought.

Suddenly he saw Marri. She was falling toward him, like she'd dropped out of the sky. Her orange silk scarf unwound from her hair, and the purple curls unfurled like a banner behind her. He bounced up to her and clasped her hands in his. They touched noses, needing no words. Her eyes were shining like stars, and he gave her a quick kiss before they were headed to the ground again. When they pushed themselves still higher in the air, he saw Grammi bouncing beside him. She pointed at Marri.

"Ah ha! The gypsy woman! I knew something was going on between you two!" She yelled. Gruffi looked at Marri, who was laughing with merriment. He laughed too.

"Yep! I'm not even gonna deny it!" He shouted happily. "Grammi, this is Marri. And she's not just a gypsy. She's my mate!"


	14. Part of the Family

The dining hall was overwhelming. Marri was used to being around groups of gummis and even people, but this was crazy. She never knew that so many could be in one building. Gruffi's hand squeezed hers a bit harder than she was used to, but she understood. He was more intimidated by the crowd than she was. She knew that Gruffi was a confident gummi, but she also knew that he had weaknesses, and he sometimes appeared more confident than he was. Seeing a small trickle of sweat break out on his temple, Marri squeezed his hand back. He turned to her and smiled, but it was a bit weak. She could tell that he wanted to be somewhere with less noise and activity.

The tables stretched nearly the length of the hall. Almost everyone was seated, and the chefs were starting to bring in the food. Marri had never seen such fantastic dishes. The roasted animals were elaborately decorated, and some even struck poses. There was a group of hopping hares (with herbs brushed on to look like fur) and a large swan dish that appeared to be swimming in a tub of gravy. She pointed them out with awe, but Gruffi looked more suspicious than impressed.

"Hmph. Seems to be a lot of work for something we're just gonna eat." He grumbled. Marri just shook her head with a smile. Then she felt him pitch forward a bit and she lost her grip on his hand.

"Aw, come on, Gruff! This isn't just food, it's _art!_ " Gusto slapped Gruffi's back again, and he faced him with a scowl.

"Gusto... _everything_ is art to you."

"And just what is wrong with that? Oooh, Artie! Just _look_ at _that!_ They managed to find tropical fruit! Take a gander at those pineapples!" He waltzed away, and Marri tried to wave at him.

"See you later, Gusto…" She trailed off. He suddenly spun around.

"Oh, Mare Bear!" He almost ran up to her, and Gruffi put his hand on her arm.

"I want to talk to you later, so save me a spot on your…" He backed away a bit as Gruffi stood in front of her.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "And what exactly do you want to talk to her about?"

"Uh...gee Gruffimundo… Nothing I guess… Never mind." He shrugged casually and wandered off, but Marri could tell that he was hurt.

"Gruffi...what was that all about? Gusto's no threat to me. Why are you acting like this?" She put her hand on his shoulder, turning him slowly around to face her. His ears went back with sudden guilt.

"Well I...I really don't know. I just...wanna be alone with you later, and…" He scratched his hat. "I know that if Gusto talks to you he might…"

"Ask a lot of questions?" Marri smiled mischievously. "And do you think I'll answer them?" She nudged him. "Don't you trust me?" Her eyes twinkled at him, and a slow smile crept across his face.

"I dunno, Marri. You and Gusto could mean trouble for me." Marri laughed. She knew this was true. They did like to talk about Gruffi.

"Wait a minute." She poked his shoulder. "Does Gusto know that we…" She whispered. Gruffi's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Um…"

"Gruffi!"

"Well, I didn't mean-"

"Hey, Gruffi, aren't ya gonna come sit with...Whoa. Who's the pretty lady?" Cubbi gaped at Marri. Gruffi's blush went even brighter, but he stood up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I'll tell ya once we're with the rest of the family, kid." He said casually. Cubbi nodded, but kept glancing behind him at Marri as he led them to the table. The Glen Gummis sat at the main table, which was in the middle of the hall, and raised on a dais. It was also the only round one. Gruffi realized that they had only made room for his family and Buddi, so he pulled an empty chair up next to him. Marri sat down, looking around at all of them. She was glad the table was round, so she could see all their faces. Most of them seemed happy she was there, mostly curious. Grammi's eyebrows were raised and Cubbi looked confused. Sunni smiled, Zummi's eyes were kind, and Tummi was too focused on the food to care either way. Gruffi remained standing behind her chair. He cleared his throat for attention, even though he already had it.

"Everyone, I know this is a surprise and all, and I haven't really been away that long, but...I can't really keep a secret from you." He put his hand on Marri's shoulder and she reached for it.

"This is Marion Berry. But you can call her Marri. She's uh...well...she's my-"

"She's his mate!" Grammi yelled. Everyone gasped except for Gusto, who was hiding a laugh behind his hand. Gruffi growled with annoyance.

"Yes, Grammi." He glared at her. "She's my mate."

"Wow. Really?" Tummi dropped his fork, which had been halfway to his mouth. Sunni giggled, and Cubbi's eyes got as round as dinner plates.

"Her? But she's so…"

Marri felt Gruffi tense up behind her.

"She's so what, Cubbi?" His voice was protective. Zummi spoke up.

"Well this is just...my, oh my. So unexpected, Gruffi. And she's a gypsy too! I never would have thought…"

"What does her being a gypsy have to do with anything?" Gruffi bristled. "She is what she is, and it doesn't bother me none." Zummi looked hurt.

"Well, now I didn't say there was anything wrong with…"

"Don't snarl at us, Gruffi Gummi! You can't expect us not to get our dander up about this." Grammi spoke up. "You bring this lady here, and just announce out of the blue that she's your mate? Where did you even find her?" She stood up from her chair and pointed at her. Marri's ears went back, and she blinked hard. She suddenly felt like running away. She'd wanted to meet them for so long, and now...they didn't even like her. Gruffi's hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like she's not here!" He sat down next to Marri and glared around the table at all of them. Grammi looked away, Cubbi, Sunni and Tummi stared down at their food, Zummi cleared his throat awkwardly, and Gusto leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised.

"Please," Marri's voice was quiet at first, but got louder as her confidence grew.

"Don't fight about me. I've...been wanting to meet all of your for awhile now. Gruffi…" She looked at him fondly. "He's told me so much about you. I feel like I know you already." She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. It was Sunni's wedding party. She didn't want to ruin it. _Please let them like me..._ She thought. _I left the Troupe, and I need a family now._

Suddenly, there was a soft tinkling noise. Marri was surprised she could hear it, but the hall had grown silent. At a table close to theirs on the dais, the king had stood up. Princess Calla was next to him, and their eyes were on Sunni and the other Glen gummis.

"Ladies and gentlebears…" He smiled at them. "Today is a wondrous day indeed. Not only is it the wedding of our dear Sunni Gummi, but it is a day where humans and gummis can share the same traditions. We are brought closer together by love and partnership." He strode over to Sunni and Buddi and lay a hand on each of their heads.

"I give the both of you my highest blessing. Let the sun shine on you, and may you be happy and content for the rest of your days." Then he turned to the other bears. "Thank you, my dear gummis. Thank you for being such wonderful friends to my daughter, and looking out for my kingdom. I hope you all live to bounce for many, many years." He bowed to them, and then the high court at the surrounding tables were doing the same. Marri's eyes widened as she noticed that the whole hall was bowing in their direction. She flushed a brighter red than her natural hue. She wasn't part of the Glen gummis, not officially. A big part of her wanted to crawl under the table. She looked down at her plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. But then she heard Gruffi's voice in her ear. He was standing with the rest of them, and he'd bent down to her.

"Stand with us, Marri." She looked up, and he was smiling warmly down at her. His hand reached out for hers and pulled her up.

"You're one of us now, sweetheart." He whispered.

"But they…"

"They'll get used to it." He chuckled softly. His hand squeezed hers, and he stood very straight. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. The lights in the hall were bright, and they illuminated the warm brown of his fur. His eyes shone and his smile was wide. At that moment, he was the most noble creature she'd ever seen. He noticed her eyes on him, and gave her a very quick wink. It filled her with the strength to face the crowd. _I am part of this family._ She told herself. _Even if they don't think so yet. Because I'm his, and he says so._ Her smile felt like sunlight dancing on water.

After that, the tension died down between the Glen gummis. Gruffi was relieved, but still a bit angry. He hadn't expected them to treat Marri that way. He wasn't surprised about Grammi, she'd always been suspicious of new people, (he shared that trait himself) but Zummi...He hadn't expected him to act that way. Zummi was his best friend. He hadn't even met a gypsy before. There was no way he could know what they were really like. _He's read too many books._ He grumbled to himself.

It was the middle of the night, and he was walking slowly down the cold hall. The full moon shone through a window as he passed by, and he paused to look at it. He sighed happily. Marri had turned his world upside down, and he always thought he would hate that. But she made him feel so good, and he wouldn't trade that feeling for anything. He pictured her as she was when he'd left the room. Sleeping sweetly, with moonshine in her hair and a smile on her face.

After the feast, they had gone back to his room. Even though they had been full of food and drink, they still couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He'd locked the door and taken her to his bed. He was pretty sure he'd kissed her nearly everywhere by now. He smiled to himself. She was sleeping soundly, but he was restless. _How do you even have this much energy?_ He chided himself. _After as much love as I've given her tonight, I should be dead to the world by now. But I just can't stop thinking…_ Sometimes his mind wouldn't quit. There were nights where he felt like a clockwork toy that couldn't wind down properly. _I can fix almost anything, but I can't fix myself._ He sighed. _Go back to her, you silly bear. Get some sleep. You're gonna hate yourself in the morning._ He shook his head. _Not likely. Come morning, I'm gonna love that lady all over again._ He grew warm just thinking about it. He walked further down the hallway, trying to get rid of his stomach cramps. He'd eaten much more than he usually did, and he felt like walking helped him digest. Against his will, he was heading toward the kitchens. Maybe there was some peppermint in there somewhere. He saw a light burning under the door, and was flooded with memories. _Grammi. Every time I couldn't sleep, neither could she. Even when I was just a kid, she'd be there with a cup of tea. How did she know?_ He smiled fondly. Even when they were having a hard time getting along, she'd be there when it really counted. He pushed open the door decisively. The kitchens in Ursalia were much bigger than their old one back home, but he still had no trouble finding her. She sat at a small table, rubbing her eyes. In front of her was a cup of tea. And over by the kettle was another one, still steaming. He casually walked over to it and stirred honey into the yellow water. _Peppermint. Of course._ He shook his head, then brought the mug over to the table.

"Fancy finding you here." He stretched out in the chair and leaned it back, just like he used to do as a cub, trying to get her to scold him. Usually he'd fall over before she even did.

"Hmph. Same goes for you. I woulda thought you'd be with your she-bear for the rest of the night." She said it sarcastically enough to bring his hackles up, but he didn't want to fight with her. He simply blushed and blew on his hot tea.

"Couldn't sleep. I've got a raging case of indigestion."

"Well, no wonder. You tried to stuff yourself like one of those swans at the feast…" She looked over at him, her eyebrow cocked up. "I thought maybe you were having a competition with Tummi for a while there." She sipped her tea.

"I noticed your lady didn't eat much, though. Strange, considering." Her tone was mocking, and Gruffi couldn't help but take the bait this time. He sat up straighter and glared over at her.

"Considering what?" He growled. Grammi twisted a finger in her hair.

"Well, she's a gypsy and-"

"Not this again." He sighed, but it came out sounding like a roar.

"She's a gummi, and her name is Marri."

"We've established that, dearie."

"Don't patronize me, Grammi." He stood up from his chair, ready to storm out. Then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was clad in only his nightshirt and suddenly felt cold. He glanced at the steaming mug. Maybe he could still make her see reason.

"Why do we have to fight about this? I just want…"

"I know what you want. You want me to shut my mouth, and just nod along with it. That's not gonna happen. You went out there, and came back with this strange bear-"

"She's not...Look, if you'd just listen to me-" Grammi stood up, looking about ready to come across the table and shake him.

"No, you listen, you stubborn bear!" Her hands clenched, and Gruffi sat down hard, dodging her. The tea spilled onto the table.

"Until you have something nice to say, I won't!" He yelled at her.

"Oh ho! You should talk! You're the King of negative comments, Gruffi Gummi. I outta...well...I outta…" She simmered down when she saw the look on his face. His ears had drooped down and he was stirring his tea testily.

"That's...not even true…" He whispered. His stomach clenched. Maybe this was pointless. Maybe he should just take Marri and leave. His family might never… _But they have to see reason eventually. She's wonderful, and so sweet. She cares so much, and has so much love and talent to give. Why can't they see that? Will I have to live without my family just because I'm...in love with her…?_ He clenched his jaw, feeling his eyes burn. If there was one person in all the world that he didn't like to cry in front of, it was Grammi. He blinked hard and stared at his tea cup.

"Oh, Gruffi." She reached out her hand and patted his. "I don't wanna fight about this, either. Believe me. But for the life of me, I just can't...I don't see how this happened. I mean…" She trailed off, and Gruffi looked her in the eye.

"Does it really matter?"

"What-"

"No, I mean it. Why do you care how I met her, or how I got to know her? Huh? Why can't you just trust that I love her, and leave it at that?"

"But you've never even-"

"Never even what? Been interested in love?" His eyebrow cocked up.

"Well, yeah."

"So? I am now. Marri is...She's my...Well, my reason."

"Your reason?" Grammi squinted at him.

"Yes. She's my reason." He said it firmly.

"But Gruffi. You had us. We were your reason. And you just up and left us. And when you finally come back it's-"

"Grammi Gummi." His eyebrows went high. "Are you jealous?" Her mouth fell open.

"Jealous? What in tarnation are you getting at, you demented bear?" She tried to scoot away in her chair, but Gruffi's hand held hers tightly.

"Hey, hey…" His voice was gentle. "Don't go. Hold up…" She sat down again, but she looked away from him stubbornly.

"Grammi… I still…" He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. It stuck up like it did when he was a cub, and Grammi peeked at him through a half-closed eye, then almost smiled.

"Oh, I hate to say this…" He continued. "But... I still need you."

"What?" She was stunned.

"You heard me right, you old goat. I need you. I need all of you. You're my family. And Marri isn't gonna change that. She never can. And she never would. I just...wanted…" He coughed and when he started again, his voice trembled. "I was just hoping that you could be her family too." He looked up at her again, and then looked down hurriedly. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, but Gruffi...I don't even know her…"

"Of course you don't!" His hair was beyond rumpled now. "You just met her! But I'm only asking you to give her a chance."

"Well...I'll try. But are you sure about this, Gruffi? Are you sure that it's not too soon?" She reached for his hand again, but he grabbed his mug, finishing off the peppermint tea. Then he set it down firmly on the table with a resounding thud.

"Grammi. How long have you known me?"

"Wha…? Oh, for about 25 years or so...why?"

"And in those 25 years, have I ever been not sure about something this serious?"

"Well...not really, no."

"No. When I make up my mind, it's made up. Horses can't drag me away once I've made my decision. You know that."

"So...you really love her, huh?"

"Without a doubt. She's part of the family now, whether you like it or not. Okay?" His eyes locked on hers, brown against orange. They sat like that for a long moment, then Grammi finally looked away.

"Alright, Gruffi. I always hate to admit this, but...you win." Gruffi nodded his head resolutely and stood up, pushing his chair in.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow, hn? I've gotta get back to bed before Marri wonders where I am." He spun on his heel, gave Grammi a wave without looking at her and walked out the door. On the way back, he smiled wryly to himself. It wasn't often that he got to have the last word with Grammi Gummi.

Marri awoke in darkness. She had no idea where she was. Her hands reached for something...but she wasn't sure what. Her heart fluttered in her chest, suddenly afraid. _It's so dark in here, but it doesn't feel like the Glen._ Then it came back to her with a rush. _Ursalia. Gruffi. His hands in her hair, his warm body on hers. The way he whispered her name. "Marion…" His breath on her…_ There was a loud creak and she jumped. Standing in the door was a silhouette. It moved hastily, shutting the door slowly. It creaked again.

"Stupid door…" He whispered.

"Gruffi?" Marri yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. This door is so loud, half the castle can hear-"

"Come here…" She whispered.

"Sure thing…" He whispered back. He tiptoed over to the bed, and stumbled into it. Marri bit back a laugh and grabbed for his hands, pulling him up onto the down cover. He chuckled under his breath and crawled underneath it, pressing his body up against hers.

"Ah, you're so cold! Oh, honey...how long were you wandering around out there?" She rolled over on top of him, having a sudden flashback of when she'd rescued him from the ice last winter. She felt him shift underneath her, suddenly breathless. She realized as intimate as they had been, she hadn't been on top of him yet. His hands went to her hips, and she felt her own breath hitch in her chest. His laugh was deep and soft.

"Well, I ate too much, and I had to find...well, anyway...it doesn't matter now." She bent down and kissed him deeply. He slid his hand up her back and cupped the back of her head. The kiss grew deeper and he was pulling at her hair. She smiled into his mouth and he made that growling noise that she liked.

"Oh ho...I think I like you up there." He grinned up at her. She laughed, putting her hand in his hair and tousling it until it stood on end.

"So... Do you feel better now?"

"Do you even need to ask me that?" His smile was sly.

"Oh, probably not." She made her voice deeper and moved her hips.

"Uh ha...Hnn...wow."

"I agree…" She kissed him again, feeling the heat rise in his body.

"Let me take care of you, love…"

"Certainly, m'lady…"

When she woke up the next morning, she was still on top of him. His arms were around her waist, and her head was buried in his chest. She rubbed her cheek against his soft fur, smelling the familiar cinnamon. She had no idea where his nightshirt had gone. _Probably hanging from the rafters._ He mumbled in his sleep, then shifted around. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her.

"Hnnn…good morning..."

"And a good morning to you, my cinnabear." She whispered. He blinked at the nickname.

"Too much?" Her eyebrow cocked.

"Cinnabear." He chuckled. "Naw. I kind of...well, I don't hate it."

"Good to know." She bent down and kissed his chest.

"Oooh, don't get me started…"

"And why not?"

"Well," he squirmed underneath her, trying to get out of bed. "For one thing…" He chuckled. "I'm hungry."

"Oh really? Even after last night?"

" _Especially_ after last night."

"And another thing?" Marri asked, laughing.

"I sort of...well. I promised I would help build a wall while I was here."

"Oh, Gruffi, you didn't!" She rolled off of him and he got off the bed, looking for his shirt and hat.

"Yeah, I did." He pulled his hat off the bedpost. "And I'm sorry, but hey, how was I supposed to know you were coming here?"

"That's true...But how long were you going to stay?"

"Only for a week or so. I've gotta get back to the Glen pretty soon. There's no one there to look after it, and with the spring floods coming, there's gonna be a lot more guests soon."

"Wait, you don't have anyone there at all?"

"Not at the moment. But it's alright, since I locked up all the entrances and took down the sign."

"Sign?"

"Yeah, there's a sign pointing the way to the Glen. It goes against everything I'm used to, but I had to make one, or no one would know how to get to it."

"I guess that makes sense." Marri threw herself back down on the bed. "I suppose I'm gonna have to explore Ursalia."

"Don't sound so thrilled about it." Gruffi laughed. "I won't be gone all day."

"Are you kidding? You're building a wall! I probably won't ever see you again!"

"Aw, now. I've gotta eat sometime." He went over to her and helped her off the bed. "If you get dressed, we can at least have breakfast together. You know, before you never see me again." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Well, alright. Just as long as it's not cold leftover swan."

They had come down later than breakfast was served, so they'd had to raid the kitchen. There _was_ swan in the cold box, and Gruffi had teased her about it, even as he tore into some of it himself with satisfaction. Marri made bacon and eggs on the stove, wondering when the chefs would come in and throw them out. She'd tied an apron on, and danced suggestively on the flagstones, enjoying every one of Gruffi's smiles. She was happier than she'd ever remembered being. When he finally left her with a kiss that still lingered on her lips, she stayed there for awhile, legs swinging cheerfully from the edge of the marble countertop. _He's mine…_ She kept telling herself over and over again. _He's finally mine. And I'm going home with him._ She imagined carrying his cubs. His hands on her round belly. His pride in her as she gave birth to them. Their little faces. Would they look like him or her? How many would they have? How soon would he want to have them? She was so far into these thoughts that she didn't notice when Grammi came in until the older she-bear cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Wha…? Oh! Grammi! I'm sorry, am I in your way?"

"Am I in yours? You seemed to be having quite the daydream there."

"Oh, uh...yeah…" She jumped off the counter. "I'll just let you-" Grammi flapped her hand at her.

"No, you can stay. I really wouldn't mind the help. I gotta get things ready for the midday meal, and we're missing a few cooks. Some of them _ahem..._ partied a little too hard last night, if ya know what I mean." She winked, and Marri smiled knowingly.

"I see. Well, I'd be happy to help you, Grammi. Being an herbalist and all, I know a lot about what tastes good and what doesn't, you know?"

"Well, not really. I've never been too good at it."

"Then why…?"

"Why do they let me in here, you mean?"

"That's not what I was gonna-"

"It's alright. I know I'm a bad cook. Even your Gruffi could bake a pie better than me. I've had his brambleberry pie. Not bad, actually." Marri put her hand in front of her mouth, amused.

"Oh, really? I never knew."

"Well, dear. There are a lot of things you don't know about him."

"But that's-"

"So, I'm here to teach ya. He's like a little brother to me, and I want to know he's in good hands." Grammi got out a wide assortment of pots and pants and handed a list to Marri.

"Now, we're gonna make soup and bread. The dough is already risen from last night, just needs to be baked. And here are the herbs and spices for the soup. I'll leave that to you. I always try to add something extra, and mess it up. I like to be creative, but it never got me anywhere. Gruffi always said if I just followed the rules, things would turn out fine, but what fun would that be?" She winked, and Marri giggled. _This is going a lot easier than I thought it would._ She thought. _I wonder what changed her mind about me? Did she talk to Gruffi last night? Maybe that's where he was…_ She took out some fresh herbs from a nearby cupboard and started chopping. _I'll just let her do the talking. She's bound to tell me all kinds of things that I've been dying to know._

Gruffi loved working with brick and mortar. He didn't really know why, but he liked the smell of fresh mortar after it had been mixed and poured. He liked the orderly fashion that the bricks were made in, each one exactly alike, and the precise way that they stacked onto each other. Walls and bridges were two of his favorite things to build. Add that to his newfound relationship with Marri, and the other workers stared at him like he was a different bear. He even complimented their work.

"Lemi!" The gummi bear in question cringed, expecting a backlash. He wasn't the smartest bear on the Builder's Guild, and Gruffi never let him forget it.

"Yeah, boss?" Lemi was the only one of them that called him boss. Gruffi actually smiled at him.

"That new batch of mortar is going on smooth. Just the way I like it. Are you the one who mixed it?"

"Well, yeah, I did, boss."

"Great job, Lemi." He patted him on the shoulder cheerfully and sauntered away with a whistle. Lemi's mouth hung open and stayed like that until Gruffi was out of site. Then he turned to Crafti.

"Didja hear that Crafti? He said I did a good job."

"Yeah, I heard it. I thought my hearing was off. But then he _whistled._ I'm just gonna pretend that was a bird singing." He shook his head, laying the spade down on the mortar. Razi appeared by his shoulder, laughing.

"Well, I know why he's in such a good mood."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Crafty smiled slyly at her.

"Yep."

"Care to spill?" Some of the other workers gathered around. They had all noticed Gruffi's abnormally good mood. They watched him as he rode the lift up to the top of the wall, and started pacing up and down the ramparts like a guard, giving encouragement everywhere he went.

"Well, remember that gypsy lady, Marri?" Razi smiled deviously.

"Of course we remember." Crafti said. "She was gorgeous."

"Yeah, and sweet." Lemi sighed. "No one's been that nice to me in a long time."

"What about her?" Perri asked. Razi laughed.

"How much do you guys wanna know, eh?"

"Aw, come on, Razi!" Kiwi piped up. "We're not gonna pay ya. Just spill the beans!"

"Oh, all right." She took a deep dramatic breath, then let it out slowly. "Well... she _came back_."

"Came back? What do you mean?"

"I mean, she was supposed to go with the other gypsies in the caravan. She was supposed to leave him. And she did, for awhile. But then, she came back!"

"Wait a minute, Razi." Crafti nudged her. "How do _you_ know all this?"

"Hey, I've got my sources. The bottom line is, 'ol boss Gruff's got himself a girlfriend. And he's gettin' some action." She made a crude gesture with her hands, and the guys laughed uproariously.

"No way. I don't believe it. Our Gruffi?"

"Yeah, that's pushin' it. There's only one thing he loves, and that's hard work."

"I agree with you there. I can't imagine that fine gypsy lady going for someone like him."

"I can't imagine _anyone_ going for him."

"Aw, now why not, guys?" Razi winked. "I mean, sure he's a stick in the mud, but-"

"HEY!" The shout echoed across the stone yard, and they all jumped. Gruffi was practically leaping up and down on the ramparts.

"How many fellas does it take to mix mortar?!" He yelled down at them. Razi smiled at the men.

"Is this the start of one of those jokes?" She whispered. "Like, how many bears does it take to light a fire?"

"I don't think so…" Her girlfriend Bluei laughed. "But I think he's calling us 'fellas' again." Before they could even move, he was giving them orders. He'd found some sort of horn, which projected his voice.

"Aw, great. Now that all of Ursalia knows how to build a wall, we won't need to." Lemi chuckled.

"Razi, Bluei and Crafti, keep smoothing that mortar. Lemi and Perri, keep mixin' it! And Kiwi, we need another load of bricks up here! So get off your lazy a-"

"If he keeps flailing around like that, he's gonna fall again." Crafti whispered to Razi.

"It's too bad you're not willing to bet some coin on that, because...there he goes."

Gruffi was frantically windmilling his arms, and a couple of bears nearby tried to run to his rescue. But he was going over before they could get to him. The builders all winced.

"Oooh… Right on the pile of bricks! That's gonna leave a mark!" Crafti bellowed. Kiwi bent over to help him up.

"Well, looks like he's 'lights out' for a bit. Who wants to take a ten minute break?"

"All right! Where's that ale barrel?"

Grammi had just started in on another story about her, Zummi and Gruffi growing up together when Razi strode in.

"Oh, darn it. Is it time for lunch already?" Grammi said. "I didn't think it was for another hour. Maybe-"

"No, Grammi. It's not lunchtime yet. I need Marri." Razi was panting. Both of their eyes went wide.

"You...need…."

"You're a healer, right? I remember you used to-"

"Oh yes, of course! Someone got hurt?"

"Not just someone. Our 'great and wondrous leader' fell into a pile of bricks." She rolled her eyes when she said it, but she was fidgeting like she was in a hurry. Marri's heart squeezed in her chest.

"Gruffi? He fell-"

"Off the wall. He was capering about, ordering us around…" Marri jumped up from the kitchen stool, and Grammi was already drying off her hands.

"I'll come too, darlin'. You might need a hand."

"Yes, please...thank you!" Marri felt dizzy. She knew that Gruffi got hurt a lot, but this sounded serious.

"When did he fall? Is he conscious?"

"Well…" Razi scratched her head. "It was about twenty minutes ago-"

" _Twenty minutes ago?"_ Marri thundered. "How could you leave him there for that long? Why didn't you come right away?"

"We just...sometimes when he gets hurt, we take a break, you know?" Razi stuttered as Marri and Grammi both put their hands on their hips. "Anyway, we thought he'd wake up by now…" Marri shoved past her.

"He's been unconscious for twenty minutes! I can't believe this! Don't you care about him at all? He falls, and you take a break?" Marri dashed tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, he'll be alright. This sort of thing happens all the time. He usually bounces right back." She backed away as Marri moved in on her. Their muzzles were inches apart.

"Well. It won't happen again on my watch." Marri's voice was a deadly whisper. "Take me to him. Now." Grammi was behind her.

"Yeah, girlie. Get the molasses out of your...well, you know. Get goin'!"

Grammi was impressed. When they were leaving the kitchens, Marri had seemed like she was about to come unglued. But once they got out into the stone yard, she was as cool as a cucumber. She asked Razi to point her to Gruffi, and once she got to him, she gave orders left and right. Nobody questioned her. Crafti and Lemi carried over a flat board, and Kiwi helped her move him onto it. She checked him all over, and when she was satisfied that he wasn't bleeding, she took his pulse. She frowned a bit, then dug into her bag of herbs. There was a tonic already made up, and she managed to get him to swallow it, even if he wasn't awake.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Grammi asked. Marri nodded slowly.

"I think so. But I'm not going to know how bad his head is hurt until he's awake." She looked over at Razi. "Let's get him inside." They picked up the board and carried him as fast at they could back to the castle.

"You sure know what you're doin', hon." Grammi admitted. "How many times have you had to take care of him already?" Marri smiled dryly.

"Well, Grammi, I've lost count."

"Then it's a good thing you're good at it, because I think this is all you're gonna be doin', being his mate and all." Marri kept walking, her hands tight on the head of the board. She looked down at Gruffi's unconscious form, then at Grammi.

"I'm going to take care of him until he's in the ground." She said softly.

"Hmph. At the rate he's goin', it won't be too long. That bear's gonna work himself into-"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Marri said, her voice firm. "Grammi, I promise you. Our Gruffi is in good hands. I will never give up on him." Her violet eyes bored into Grammi's. The older bear had been uncertain before, but now she was sure. Marri was made for Gruffi. He'd taken care of all of them for most of his life. And now he had someone to take care of him.


	15. Escapade

Gruffi healed after about a week or so. His injuries weren't too serious, but he didn't jump back into work either.

"I didn't think I would ever say this...but I need a break." He sighed. Marri laughed. The two were standing on the balcony outside his room, watching the sunset. It bathed them in an orange glow.

"What's so funny?" He scowled.

"Of course you need a break, you silly bear. Everyone does sometimes. It's okay to admit it." She cupped his muzzle in her hand, her thumb nestled into his deep frown.

"I guess...I just don't like to admit when I'm tired."

"You can admit it to me." She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. His mouth twitched into a slow smile of his own.

"Hmm...But I don't think I wanna go back home yet. If I do that, I'll just start working on Glenwood, and I want…"

"I know what you want. And I agree with you. Let's run away."

"Where?" His ears perked up.

"Well, I was thinking… If I find the Troupe, I can get my wagon back." His smile grew wider.

"That's right... You _do_ have your own wagon, don't you?" His eyebrow cocked at her, and she could read what he was thinking.

"Yes, I do. We can use it for the ultimate escape."

"Hn...so...you know where they are?"

"I have a map of our route." From a satchel around her waist, Marri dug out an old worn map.

"Huh, I see." Gruffi looked over her shoulder as she pointed out the roads and towns.

"Considering we stay near each town for about a month, they should be near Gummerset by now. Probably in Berryville."

"Berryville? Never heard of it."

"It's a small hamlet outside of Gummerset. We usually go to the smaller villages. The townsfolk are more easily entertained than the city folk. And it's easier to keep the caravan together."

"Hm...well, I don't care where we go," He chuckled. "I just want to get out of here."

Since he'd recovered from his injuries, the High Council had called three separate meetings concerning a small crime spree that had taken place in the city. Using the city guard, they had finally found the culprits, but Gruffi had had enough. He was one of the five founding members of the High Council, and it was a stressful job, especially when gummis weren't following the rules. Marri could tell that the city life was getting to him, and the fact that he agreed to leave with her spoke volumes.

"Once we meet up with the Troupe, I wouldn't mind traveling with them for a little while, if that's alright." She said.

"Doesn't bother me, as long as they leave us alone...And I as long as they don't make me part of their act." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You're our guest, we wouldn't expect anything like that from you. Although, since you're my mate now, they may consider you…"

"What, a gypsy?" Gruffi laughed. "That's the silliest thing I've heard in awhile. Heh, heh. Me, a gypsy. I don't think I can pull that off, sweetheart."

"I don't know, Gruffi." She smiled slyly at him. "I am part of your family now, so that makes you part of mine."

"And just what does that involve?"

"Only what you are willing to commit yourself to."

"Well, I'm committed to you. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course, Gruffi. But…well. You'll know when we find them." She patted his shoulder, and he stepped away hesitantly.

"Should I be worried?" He said it with half a smile and one eye closed.

"No. Just...keep your mind open."

"Aw, great. I've never been good at that."

"Oh, are you admitting there's something you're not good at?"

"Listen here, you…" He growled playfully. He chased her back into the bedroom, grabbing the edge of her skirt. She squealed and pretended to struggle, but then she let him put his arms around her.

"Don't worry," She said breathlessly as she turned into his kiss. "I won't let them do anything too horrible to you."

"How comforting." He buried his face into her hair, and then they were both too distracted to talk anymore.

"It's a long way from here to Gummerset. Are you sure you have everything?" He asked as he jumped into the Quick Car beside her.

"Gruffi...I didn't really bring much besides my satchel. Everything else is in my wagon." Marri was tying the orange scarf into her hair.

"And this." She pointed at it. Gruffi smiled.

"I wondered if you'd lost that in the great hall. How did you find it again?"

"This big boulder of a bear was walking around with it on his head." She giggled. "He saw what I was wearing and asked if it was mine."

"Heh! Now there's an image." Gruffi said as he buckled his seat belt. He glanced over at Marri. She hadn't put hers on yet. He stared at the belt in question until she looked at him. Her brow arched, and he cleared his throat firmly. His hand twitched toward her belt.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Whaddya mean 'what'? Are you outta your-"

"Oh, the seat belt? I didn't know this thing had seat belts… Wow." She blinked with wide eyes at him, and waited for his reaction. He took in an alarming amount of air through his nose and was just about to bellow when she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"I'm kidding!" She put her hands on his shoulders. His breath was hitching and he was blinking like he was dizzy.

"Gruffi, calm down! I was kidding! I used it on the way over here. Honest, I did!"

"Marion! _Don't do that to me!_ That's not funny!"

"Oh, really?" She chuckled. "I thought so. Your face…" She hid her mouth behind her hand. Gruffi was not amused. Marri realized that this was not a good way to start their romantic getaway. She pulled her belt over her and clicked it tight. When she looked in his direction, he looked away, busying himself with the levers. He'd already checked the condition of the car earlier. It was the same one that Marri had ridden over. She didn't know anything about maintenance, and he'd had to make a few adjustments.

"Gruffi?"

"Yeah." His tone was short.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I guess…I just wanted to mess with you."

"Yeah, well. I'm not a big fan of that. And I thought that you would be the last person to…"

"Oh, Gruffi…" She said his name very softly, and he looked at her then. She put her hand on his. "I really am sorry." Her hand squeezed. She bit her lip. He stared at her for a moment then sighed.

"Aw...I guess I should lighten up, huh? It's just… Imagining you galavanting around in this thing without…" He shuddered.

"I know. I shouldn't have..."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Let's just get going." He smiled and tugged a lock of her hair that had already fallen out of the scarf.

"Okay." She smiled back. He pulled the brake lever back and they started to roll forward. They built up speed faster than Marri would have thought possible, and it took her breath away. She clung to the sides of the car until her knuckles were white. She wasn't sure how she forgot how fast a Quick Car moved. Maybe she had been too distracted to really notice at the time. Her mind had been so set on finding Gruffi.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He was watching her.

"Oh sure! This isn't the first time, remember? I just…"

"I know, but you look kind of pale." He suddenly smiled, and it was devilish.

"If you're gonna upchuck… do it over the side, will ya?" His eye closed in a slow wink.

"Gee. Thanks." Marri said flatly.

"Oh, and keep your hands inside. Don't wanna lose one."

A couple of hours later, they stopped at a platform. Marri felt dizzy and a little ill from the loop-de-loops. Even Gruffi looked a bit unbalanced.

"Not used to riding this thing for hours at a time." He said, helping her out of the car.

"Yeah. I don't know how I did it the first time. I guess it was just determination." She spread out a blanket on the wooden platform and almost lost her balance. Gruffi held onto her elbow. When they sat down with the food basket, she realized that he was gazing over at her warmly.

"Hey…" She said, softly.

"Hey…" He grinned at her. "I uh...still can't believe that you came for me. And you'd never even rode one of these before. Weren't you...I dunno...scared?" He gently took her hand and pulled her toward him.

"Well, a little. But I was mostly just frustrated."

"Why?"

"These tunnels. They're just so confusing!"

"Don't I know it!" He chuckled. "Even if you have a map, it can get…" Marri pushed herself into his lap.

"And all I really wanted the whole time was to get to you. At one point, I almost felt like I would never get to Ursalia. It was just...so far away." Her nose was touching his. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

"But you did get there…" He whispered. "And now we're here…" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her firmly. Her legs went around his waist and he groaned. He broke from her kiss and nuzzled his face into her hair. He was slowly unwinding the silk scarf from it.

"And we're about to do something that really shouldn't be done on one of these platforms…" He whispered huskily.

"Oh, I'm sure it's frowned upon." Marri smiled as he kissed her again. "Gruffi…" She sighed. "What if someone sees us?"

"Eh, they'll be going too fast to see anything." He pressed her down on the blanket, moving the food basket aside. He kissed her ear, and she felt his teeth. She shuddered.

"Mmm...so far, this is the best picnic I've ever had."

"Heh...trouble is...I don't want anything in that basket."

"Not even...marionberry pie?"

"Hn..hn...Not unless you change the recipe…"

"To what?"

"A couple of dashes of cinnamon on top."

"So...have you ever been to Gummerset, Gruffi?"

"Once or twice. I took this same route."

"Oh, so you do know where you're going?" She said slyly. The two had gotten back into the Quick Car after their "picnic" and Gruffi had fished out an old map.

"I'm tryin' to find that place you mentioned before. Berry…?"

"Berryville."

"Yeah, that. How far away from-"

"Three miles."

She grinned, and he arched his brow at her.

"Yeah, well. There should be a platform right around…" He growled to himself. "I swear I just saw…" He scratched his hat, and the hard wind from the tunnel almost ripped the map out of his hand. Marri reached out and took the other corner. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You're...um…"

"What?"

"You're holding it upside down, hon."

"Oh, no I'm not! This is Ursalia, and...what's it doing on the bottom…?" He blushed and flipped the map.

"Gee...heh, heh. You're right."

"Yep. And according to this, we should be almost there. Thank the Ancients! I'm tired of wind in my face!"

"I'm gettin' pretty tired of it myself. Just a little bit longer." He tucked the map into his seat belt, then put his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"I wonder what time it is. It's so dark down here, and…well, I don't like to admit it, but I get kind of claustrophobic."

"Claustro-what now?"

"It means I don't like tight spaces. Even though this isn't a tight space, it's still underground. And I don't like being underground that long either." As she said this Gruffi pulled away from her and stared.

"You don't like being underground? Are you kidding? What about the Glen? You never said anything about this before." Marri looked down, blushing.

"I got used to the home tree after a while. But I was raised under the sky, in wide open spaces. Even now I get a little restless when I'm under there too long."

"Huh. It figures." He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry…"

"Naw, don't apologize. I hate when you do that. There's not reason to feel bad. Besides, I guess I can build some windows and a few skylights."

"Really! Oh, Gruffi! That would be wondeful!" She hugged him close.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." He pulled away, chuckling. "You're gonna make me miss the next junction, lady." Marri smiled at him.

"I'd say I was sorry, but-"

"No, cut that out!" He waved his hand at her, and she laughed.

About a half hour later, they made it to a platform. It hadn't been used in a long time, and was covered in tree roots. Gruffi held Marri's hand as they picked their way through the debris.

"Careful. Some of this rock may be crumbling… Gee, I thought I checked all the platforms and old tunnels by now. It's an endless job…"

"Wait," Marri stepped over a large root. "Old? I thought they were all old."

"Nope." Gruffi grinned. "I've made a lot of the tunnels near the Glen myself."

"Really? But how?"

"By machine, of course. We have this- Uhn!" He tripped over a tangle of roots, and Marri caught him.

"Gee, thanks." He blushed. "Anyway, we have this machine that's shaped like a giant mole. It's got claws and a huge drill and…"

"Wow. What's it called?" Marri's eyes sparkled at him.

"Well, I just call it the Mole Machine." He blushed deeper and shrugged. Marri laughed.

"Creative."

"Hmph. What do you want me to call it, George? Oh, here's the door. Can't barely see it under all this mess."

"Do you need a light?" Marri asked.

"I could use one, but a torch would be dangerous with all this dry…" Marri pulled a beaker out of her satchel. It glowed blue and the water inside sparkled.

"What in the great gum…? Marri, where did you get that?"

"I made it." She beamed.

"You made...out of what? Some kind of juice?"

"No, though it is a few kinds of plants. I like to experiment."

"Well, that's pretty useful, I'd say. Let me see." She handed him the bright beaker, and he took it in both hands carefully. Marri watched with delight as he tilted the liquid back and forth. It sparkled, and a green hue was mixed in with the blue.

"I knew there were bugs that lit up like this, but plants? What is this?"

"It's actually a kind of underwater algae. They give light for up to a few weeks."

"Well, I'll be bounced." He grinned at her and pointed the beaker towards the door.

"And here's the handle. I might have to grease it up with something though." He pulled hard, and the door creaked, but didn't budge.

"Yep, just what I thought. Stuck tight."

"Maybe if I pull too…"

"Nah, it's okay. I've got oil in the Quick Car." He looked at her sideways. "Not that I doubt your strength, Marri." He winked and headed toward the car. He swung his knapsack over his shoulder and grabbed his toolbox.

"Looks like we're gonna end up in the middle of the forest. Too bad we don't have any weapons…" Marri frowned thoughtfully.

"I have this." She pulled her skirt up and revealed a long dagger strapped to her leg by a holster.

"Great Gummi. You are one dangerous lady." He smirked at her.

"I've got my tools too. They work good in a pinch." He pulled a rather large hammer out of his box and pushed it through his belt.

"Have you ever actually had to smack somebody with that?"

"Not yet." He chuckled. "But believe me, I've fantasized about it."

"Oh really? So you've got a black list?"

"Well, sort of. Heh, heh. There's only about three or four people on it." He pulled a can of oil out of his knapsack and squeezed it on the door hinges. "There we go. Should work now. If it still sticks, I guess I get to use my hammer." His grin was impish.

"You know Gruffi...for how much you like to build things, I think you have just as much fun tearing them down."

"Heh. You read me like a book, you know that?" He kissed the tip of her nose, and she blinked.

"For luck." He went back over to the door, clearing a few more vines out of the way. "All right. Now…" He pulled on the handle with both hands, slipped, and went tumbling backwards.

"Oof...ow… Guess it needs more oil. Or I need more luck." He grinned sheepishly. Marri helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh sure, I fall like this all the time, you know th-" Suddenly, a deafening roar echoed through the tunnels. They both clamped their hands over their ears.

"Gruffi? W-what was that?" Marri whispered when the noise faded. His eyes were wide and he swallowed.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might have heard-" The roar sounded again, this time closer. Then came a hideous crunching noise.

"That sounds like...rocks!" Marri's voice took on a panicked tone, and Gruffi moved in front of her.

"A Boulder Biter. I knew it."

"A what?" Marri trembled.

"We've gotta get that door open."

"Gruffi...what is a Boulder Biter?"

"You don't wanna know, sweetheart. And if we get of here in time, you won't have to. I'm gonna need your help." But Marri stood paralyzed as the roaring and chomping kept getting closer. Gruffi pulled her over to the door.

"Marri! I need you to pay attention!" He shook her a bit, and she snapped out of it. "Now, I'm gonna oil the hinges again, and then we'll both pull the handle together, okay?" She nodded dumbly. He squeezed more oil on both the hinges and turned to her.

"Now we've gotta…" A colossal roar sounded right in front of them. A giant purple monster stomped towards their Quick Car, and opened its mouth. It had huge orange teeth that bit into the track, pulling out a chunk. It crushed the rock and swallowed it. Marri screamed.

"The track! Oh, my gum, it's eating the track!"

"Marri! Focus!" Gruffi pulled her to him. "Help me with this door!" He got in front of her and they tugged the heavy metal handle together.

"Come on!" He said through gritted teeth. "I've greased this thing like a fat pig. Open up, you damn-" He looked over his shoulder quickly. The Boulder Biter had noticed them. Why it wanted to eat them, he wasn't sure, but he'd had one come after him years ago on his first trip to Ursalia. Cubbi had saved him then. Now he had to save himself. And Marri. He drew out his hammer, and used its claw to pry at one of the hinges. Suddenly, the door fell open and Marri flew backward. She skidded toward the monster, who had abandoned the track, and was now only a few feet from the platform.

"Marri!" He yelped. She picked herself up and shook off. When she noticed the creature's scaly face was moving closer to hers, she let out a shriek. Gruffi pulled out his bottle of gummiberry juice with a shaking hand.

"I don't think so, you giant purple freak!" He gulped the juice and bounced toward them.

"Run, Marri! Go through the door!" Marri tried to move, but she didn't want to leave Gruffi. He bounced up to the creature's head, then came smashing down on it with the hammer. It gave an anguished howl and crumpled to the ground. Gruffi bounced toward Marri, scooped her up and kicked the door out. He was greeted with choking vines and thick undergrowth. Marri clung to him, trembling.

"Marri?" He whispered. "It's okay...we're out. I've got you." He squeezed her close. He'd never seen her so afraid. Usually she was calm in an emergency, like he was. The two of them could handle just about everything together. He wondered what had frightened her so badly about this particular monster. Maybe she'd seen something like it before, and it had triggered a forgotten fear? He shook his head, and pulled some of the vines away.

"Marri...I'm gonna have to set you down for a second. I need to to get the rest of our-"

"No!" She shrieked. "Don't go back in there!" He squirmed, trying to get of her grasp. But she fought him hysterically.

"I can't lose you! I just got you, and I don't have anybody else, not like you! Don't go!"

" _Marri. Calm down._ " He made his voice as firm as he could without shouting at her. She sobbed into his neck and shook. He stroked her hair, then sat down with her in the bushes. He wasn't sure what to do. Then a memory came back to him of his little sister, Maggie. She used to have nightmares. The kind that drove her to his bed at night. She had been so small, only three seasons old, and he had been eleven. Still very young, but old enough to chase her monsters away. He remembered holding her close until she fell asleep again. He hadn't had to say anything, he'd only had to be there. Now, he felt the same way with Marri. He rocked her a little like she was a small child.

"Hey, hey...We're safe...It's alright…" After a few minutes she finally stopped sobbing. He drew away from her a bit to see her face. It was tear-stained, but her eyes seemed more clear now.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Gruffi?"

"Yeah. It's me." He wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled softly at her. "Are you gonna be alright?" His brow drew together, worried.

"I...I think so. What...what _was_ that thing?"

"It was a Boulder Biter. They like to hang out in the Quick Tunnels. There aren't that many of them left, but there's enough rock down there to feed an army of them."

"Do you really think...it would have eaten us?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. But one tried to eat me a few years back, so I haven't trust them since. Maybe I was just standing in front of a rock, but…" He chuckled. "Still wouldn't bet my life on it. Or yours." He kissed her gently. When he pulled away, she looked troubled.

"I don't know what came over me. I never really panic like that. Something about the size of it…" She shuddered. "I don't know. I'm...sorry."

"Hey now. What did I say about apologizing?"

"Right." She pushed off his lap, and he stood up with her. "Now what do we do? This forest is so dense. I wonder where the troupe is…?"

"Well, I need to get our stuff…" He trailed off, looking at her face. She nodded, so went through the door. He came back a moment later with his knapsack, her satchel and his tools. He handed her the beaker of blue light and took her other hand in his.

"I just have to hack through all this, then we'll try to find them, okay?" She nodded again, then squeezed his hand. He drew out a knife from his toolbox, made for whittling wood. A few yards later, he had cleared a wide swath in the path, but was starting to get short of breath. Marri noticed and lifted up her skirt, pulling out her dagger. Between the two of them, they were soon free of the vines. They stood shivering in the night air of a deep forest. The moon was hidden by clouds.

"Phew." Gruffi panted. "If it wasn't for your little algae light there, we'd be blind as bats." He put his knife away and held her close.

"Maybe we should bed down somewhere and try to find the troupe in the morning, hn?"

"I guess so…" Marri said hesitantly. An owl hooted close by, and she jumped. Gruffi rubbed his muzzle against hers affectionately.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna let anything get you, sweetheart." She sighed against him.

"Okay." Her voice was shaky. He made a bed for them out of leaves and moss.

"I'd make a fire, but I'm not sure what else is out there besides your troupe." He said offhandedly. Marri agreed. They nestled underneath the leaves and held each other close. Eventually, they drifted off into a light sleep.


	16. The Caravan

Marri woke up shivering in the sunlight. It was a dim light, barely penetrating through the leaves. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and the leaves around her were still warm.

"Gruffi?" Her voice was choked with sleep. "Where…?" There was a rustling in the bushes.

"I'm over here…" He called. She relaxed. His face appeared a moment later, smiling shyly.

"Uh...call of nature, you know."

"Oh," Marri smiled, pushing up from the leaf bed. "Good idea." She went behind another clump of bushes and squatted.

"I just thought of something." She said, casually.

"What's that?" Gruffi asked. He was slinging the knapsack behind his back.

"Well, I forgot to tell you, but...we may not be looking for just one troupe." She stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

"Huh. Really." He sounded slightly uncomfortable. She pushed aside the undergrowth and went to him. He handed her satchel to her, frowning.

"Yeah, I should have told you. Sometimes, troupes travel with other troupes. I've been in a caravan once with over twenty wagons. It's safer that way, and we're all family, so…"

"That makes sense, I guess." He scratched his head, smoothing his hair, then jamming his hat back over it.

"I know it'll be kind of hard for you, meeting a whole group of strangers. But I'll help you. I know all of them. There are some troupes we avoid, but you don't have to worry about not trusting any of the ones with my troupe."

"Hmph. Like enemy clans?"

"Sort of. Some of them are just more violent than others, and are still really into thievery." She shrugged, and he shook his head.

"Are you tryin' to make me feel better about this? Because so far, you're not doin' so good, Marri." Marri laughed, and it came out deep and a bit sadistic.

"Oh, don't you worry, my bear. If I don't trust anybody, you'll know."

"Hn. Is that what the dagger's for?" He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"And I've got plenty more weapons up my sleeves…" She cackled.

"Ha! Next time we sleep together, I'm gonna make sure you're naked, lady."

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean...I have ways." She patted her herb satchel. Gruffi's eyes widened.

"You'd poison someone?"

"Well, no. But...let's just say...I've built a reputation for myself over the years. The enemy gypsies know not to mess with Marion Berry."

"Uh huh. So...you don't have a nickname, do you? Like...Marri the Mangler, or Bloody Marri?"

"Great Gummi, no. I wouldn't go that far. All I'm saying is that I protect my own." She slipped her hand into his. "And even though you can look out for yourself very well...you're still mine." Her eyes shone fiercely at him.

"You make it sound like they're gonna have me for breakfast." He shuddered.

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"Some of them might not take too kindly to letting you into our circle."

"And why not?" They had been walking, and he stopped short, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, Gruffi. It doesn't have to do with you personally. It's just because you're not a gypsy. Some of us believe that the bloodline should stay pure, and they don't like the idea of us mixing with other kinds of gummis."

"But that's ridiculous! We're all gummis! The Barbics don't feel that way!"

"Are you sure? Were they all happy that Buddi married Sunni? In the human tradition, no less?" Gruffi kicked a pile of leaves to the side.

"Well, maybe not all of them. But Ursa was okay with it, so they had to follow along. She's their leader."

"She was okay with it, huh? That surprises me a bit."

"Not me. She was after _me_ for years." He glanced at her sideways. Marri's jaw dropped.

"She was...you mean…?"

"Yep," Gruffi laughed. "She wanted me for a mate. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"But I've seen the two of you. You're worse than the way you are with Grammi!"

"I know." He chuckled. They started walking again. "Believe me, do I know. For a long time…" He frowned to himself, looking at the trees.

"Which direction are we headed? I think we...let's see…" He stopped and put his hand to his chin. Marri spun around in a full circle.

"We want to go west, Gruffi."

"Alright then. We're just off by a bit." He held her hand again and led her a few steps to their left. He was silent for a bit, and Marri guessed he was lost in his thoughts.

"What were you saying before about…?"

"Oh. Just that...Hm. I never really got along with she-bears before you."

"Really? Well, I guess that's easy for me to believe. I've seen the way you are. You either fight with them, or you get kind of shy." She smiled.

"Tch, yeah." He shrugged.

"Except for Sunni." She glanced at him, her eyes sly.

"Oh, Sunni's a different story. I've helped raise her since she was about two seasons old. She's always been just a little girl to me."

"Hmm… But I've seen how you get all gooey around her."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Oh, come on. Anything she wants, she gets. She's got you wrapped around her finger, Gruffi. She's like your daughter."

"That's not entirely true. I haven't always let her do what she wants."

"But only because you were protecting her. Face it, you're her daddy."

"What? I'm not her…" He blushed. "Now you're just being silly. If anything, I'm more like her big brother or...an uncle."

"So tell me. If she'd been older. You know, closer to your age…"

"Where you are going with this, Marri?" He pulled away from her and stared her down. She shrugged.

"I'm only saying... She's sweet, and she makes you smile. You'd do anything for her. If she was older, I think you would have made her your mate."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." He turned from her then, putting his hands on his hips.

"But why? It makes sense. If the six of you had been the only gummis around for miles, don't you think it could have happened?"

"No. I don't see her that way. I never could. Even if she'd been older…" He stared at the surrounding trees like he was trying to set them on fire.

"Oh, Gruffi. I didn't mean to make you mad. It was just a thought. I think she could have been good for you, if you'd never found me. Besides...would you rather have had Grammi?" She giggled into her hand.

"Ugh...You are just too much." He stomped into the trees. Marri's heart suddenly pounded. She flashed backward to a memory of her father protecting the camp. He would make fresh arrowheads once a week. Her mother showed her how to throw her dagger. They were taught from a young age that any stranger entering the camp could be dangerous. Shoot first, ask questions later. Marri gasped.

"Gruffi! Wait, don't!" There was a high-pitched whistle and Gruffi went down with a yelp. An arrow. Marri pawed at the neckline of her dress, then pulled out a wooden whistle. She gave three sharp blasts. _Friend. I'm a friend,_ the whistle said. She wanted to run to Gruffi, but she had to make sure they had heard her. He wriggled on the ground in pain. She moved a bit closer, and saw that they'd shot him in the shoulder.

"Hold on, Gruffi. I'm coming, love. Just keep still."

"What the hell is going on…?" He panted. From the bushes, she could hear at least three gummis tramping towards them. A grey-blue head poked up. He looked at Gruffi laying on the ground, then he saw Marri.

"Marion?" His eyes lit up.

"Jeppi?" Marri choked out.

She hadn't seen him in years, and he still looked the same. It was Jeppi Berry. He was from the Berry Tribe. And he had been her first lover.

Through a haze of pain, Gruffi tried to listen to their voices. He'd been hurt countless times, but this was the first time he'd been pierced by an arrow. It was excruciating. He groaned, wishing Marri would stop talking to them. _So much for trust. I don't even know these bastards, and the first thing they do is shoot me down. No way in hell I'm going into their camp now. Forget the whole thing. I'll just take Marri home. I'm not having anything to do with-_ He felt strong pressure on his chest and cried out, struggling.

"Get _off_ of him, right now!" Marri roared. A massive bear had him pinned down with his foot. Gruffi could feel blood oozing out from his shoulder and his stomach suddenly felt sick. But a big part of him was too enraged to pay attention to what his body was doing. He glared at the large gray bear with all he had in him. He slowly lifted his foot.

"You are not gypsy." The bear growled. He had a thick accent that Gruffi couldn't place.

"No, but I am! Jeppi, you just shot down my mate!" She waved her arms frantically.

"Well, I didn't shoot him, Mali did. He's your mate, huh?"

"Yes! Mali, back off. Let me see him." The giant bear moved aside, hesitantly.

"This leettle bear...is your mate, Marri Berry? But, he is not-"

"I know he's not a gypsy. He's a Glen Gummi. I met him near Dunwyn." Marri knelt down by Gruffi. He was still conscious, but looked angry enough to spit tacks. When she tried to take the arrow out, he shoved her hand away, and pushed himself up from the ground with a painful growl.

"Don't touch me." He hissed. He adjusted his knapsack with a groan and walked away from her.

"Gruffi!" Her voice echoed after him. "Where are you going? I need to take care of your wound!"

 _No!_ He yelled in his head. _You're one of them, and they just shot me without question. I don't know why I ever thought that this could work. How can we stay together? You're too different, Marri._ But the thought of leaving her made his heart shrivel up in his chest. _My Marri. I love you so much, but I can't… This is just unacceptable._ He ambled further into the woods, leaving a trail of blood behind him. _Gummis don't fight gummis. It's not the Gummi Way._ His head spun and his vision started to get dark.

When Marri caught up to him, he was throwing up in the bushes.

"Gruffi!" She hiked up her skirts and ran towards him. He slumped down onto a fallen log, wiping his mouth. When he looked up at her, his eyes were full of anger.

"You said I could…" He panted through the pain. "Trust them. And what do I get? An arrow...to the shoulder. I'm lucky they didn't...kill me right then and there…Just take me right out…Marri...I love you...but your people are bat shit crazy." Marri knelt down beside him.

"We are not crazy. Just protective. You can't go wandering into a camp if you're not one of us. I was about to warn you, but you're just so stubborn."

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault!?" He pulled away from her and tried to stand up. His stomach churned again, and he put a hand to his mouth, choking back bile. Marri pushed him down by his good shoulder.

"Stay still, you stubborn bear. This needs to come out."

"You're seriously...uhn...taking their side over mine? They just _shot_ me, Marion!"

"I know they did, Gruffi! And believe me, I'm mad about it too! But I've known that troupe since my childhood, and I can't blame them. They were just protecting their own! Mali's got five cubs and two mates. He was just-"

" _Two_ mates? What in the...You know what, never mind. You can stay with them if you want, but I'm going home. I've got a lot of work to do and AAARRRGHH!"

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me with leaving." Marri threw the blood-covered arrow to the side. "We are bound together now, and there is no way I'm letting you-"

"You crazy she-bear! Warn me before you pull somethin' outta me! Ugggh!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby. It wasn't even in that deep. See? The bleeding already stopped. It was just a warning shot."

" _A warning shot?_ How can you say that? Those demented bears just-"

"Those 'demented bears' are my family, and soon to be yours." She pressed a clean piece of cloth to his wound.

"Nothin' doin'!" He tried to stand up again, and again she pushed him back down. "I'm not having anything to do with them. NOT. ONE. THING." Marri shook her head, her own anger building up. She knew Gruffi was stubborn, and she could usually handle it, but this was too much.

"Gruffi Gummi." She said through gritted teeth. "I am marching you straight back over there, and I don't care if I have to knock you out and drag you. You are meeting my family, and that's final." She pressed his wound harder than she should have and he yelped.

"Ahaa… Oh, yeah?" He own teeth were gritted now. "Try me." Marri looked into his eyes, and the two stared at each other for a long moment, in a battle of wills. Gruffi finally looked away, but he didn't seem like he was giving up. Marri made a sling for his arm, and as she wrapped it around his shoulder, he winced but was silent.

"Please, Gruffi." She said after a while. He hadn't looked at her, or said anything in twenty minutes.

"I promise you, they're not what you think they are. You have to trust me. I've known Jeppi since I was a teenager. And Mali since I was a cub. They're not bad gummis, they just know how to fight. They will make it up to you, I promise." She squeezed his hand, and he closed his eyes and sighed deeply through his nose.

"Fine." He grunted. "But if they pull something like that again, I'm outta here, with or without you."

"You'd really leave me?" Marri blinked.

"It's like you said, they're your family." His tone dripped with sarcasm. "And there's always the Quick Tunnels. You know your way home." Marri's eyes burned. It wasn't her fault, but he was treating her like it was. She wasn't sure how to convince him otherwise. She stood up, walking back towards the camp. When she looked behind her, Gruffi was following slowly, but his eyes were on the ground. His mouth was drawn into a deep frown. _Ironic,_ she thought. _We were just talking about how I'm the only she-bear he gets along with, and how I was going to protect him from my fellow gypsies. And now he's shot by one of them, and we're fighting. This couldn't have gone any worse…_

Things cooled down after Gruffi saw Starri. She was always a calming presence for him. She reminded him of his mother, Magi, and it helped him relax. When she saw his arrow wound, she didn't seem surprised. In fact, she smiled.

"I thought you would show up today, brave one. And you have." She welcomed him into her wagon, and Marri followed.

"Oh, Starri. I'm so glad to see you." She hugged her childhood friend. "Everything seems to be going wrong…"

"You can say that again." Gruffi grumbled and plopped down on a chair. Starri put her hand on his shoulder and peered down at him with her silver eyes.

"Are you just lookin' at me...or are you…?" He quieted down as he realized she was Seeing. Marri was still behind her, and for some reason, she looked afraid. He frowned at her, even though he really wanted to reassure her. But he was still angry. He sat still and closed his eyes. It was a bit unsettling to be Seen. Soon, she came out of it.

"You two have been on quite an adventure since Marri left."

"Wait, you Saw the whole...?"

"No, Gruffi." She said gently. "I never see the whole of anything. But I see flashes. A few of them are of you, being brave as always. I am happy that our Marri has such a wonderful protector." Gruffi cleared his throat and waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. So who are these other gypsies you're travelin' with? The ones who shot me?"

"Well." Starri's frowned a bit. "Marri knows them more than I do." She glanced toward Marri, who was looking out the window of the wagon. Gruffi couldn't stand the hurt look on her face. _She knows I'm still mad at her, and I don't even know why I am. It's not her fault. Maybe I shouldn't have said I was gonna leave her. I know how she feels about that._ He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find the right words at the moment.

"The bear that accidentally attacked you is named Mali. He is from Russia, where Malik means 'boy'." She laughed softly as Gruffi's brow wrinkled. As she talked to him, she was mixing a potion of herbs with a pestle.

"He was named that when he was very young, of course. But he has not been a boy for a long time. He matured quickly, as I am sure you yourself did." Marri suddenly stood up, her jewelry jingling. She coughed.

"Starri? I'm going to see Jeppi." She didn't even look at Gruffi, and before he could say anything, she was out the door. He could feel his ears go back and his stomach tighten, but he kept silent. He felt Starri's slender black hand on his, light as a feather.

"Do not worry yourself, my friend. You two are soulbound. It would take something very powerful to rip your love asunder."

"Uh...okay…" Gruffi shifted uncomfortably. He liked Starri, but sometimes the white witch just went too deep.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Mali and Jeppi are part of the Fire Berry Troupe. There are a lot of Berry Tribe bears in it, and their official troupe name is the Flaming Red Berries. They actually eat a kind of berry that is spicy, like a pepper."

"That sounds...kind of disgusting." Gruffi grimaced.

"Not many favor the berry, but Spici loves them." She smiled fondly. Pouring her tonic into a clay cup, she handed it to Gruffi.

"Drink this. It will ease your pain and relax you." Gruffi drank it, but his heart was a little heavy at the fact that Marri hadn't made it for him instead. He really had upset her. Starri put her hand on his shoulder. She seemed to read his mind. Her eyes were warm, and he was grateful when she kept talking about something else.

"There are twenty-two gummis in the Fire Berry Troupe." She said simply. Gruffi almost choked on the tonic. He swallowed.

"22? That's insane!"

"A lot of them are cubs. Mali has two mates and a sixth cub on the way."

"Yeah, about that… how can he have two?"

"Well, some gypsies do things a little wilder than most, and Mali is almost as wild as they come. Like I mentioned before, he is from up north, in Russia. Some say his blood is part wild bear." Gruffi shuddered. He didn't even want to think about how that would work.

"The other troupe is called the Flying Lilies. Most of them are ladies. They are soft colors, mostly whites and creams. They are also from up north. The Polar region." She smiled at Gruffi's amazed expression.

"You have never met so many different kinds of gummis, have you?"

"Well, no. I've lived under a tree for most of my life. So...if anybody asks 'Were you livin' under some kind of rock?' I can say, 'It was a tree, actually.'" He chuckled, and Starri laughed. Her laugh sounded like the chime of small bells. The herbs were already relaxing him. He leaned towards Starri.

"So...do you think she can forgive me? I kind of...lost my temper and insulted her and you gypsies. I just get so…" He sighed. Starri touched his knee.

"I understand. Marri is very forgiving. She has a soft heart, and always will. I See that in you as well."

"Yeah, well." He scratched behind his ear. "Sometimes I wish it were just a bit harder."

"Do not wish that, Gruffi. You are the way you are supposed to be." She helped him up out of the chair.

"I should find Spici. It is almost time for the evening meal, and he would be happy to know you are here."

"Really? Spici?" Gruffi grinned.

"Surprised? He likes you." She laughed and poked the tip of his nose. He sneezed.

Marri had to push Jeppi away. He had held her for just a moment too long.

"My, you really have missed me, haven't you?"

"Marion, I haven't seen you in so long. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Oh, don't be dramatic, Jep. We saw each other at least five seasons ago. Remember that enemy troupe, The White Banshees?"

"Heck yes, I do. That was quite the adventure." He smiled down at her, and Marri had to settle her heart down. She'd forgotten about those dimples. Jeppi was tall and slender. He had a long braid of blue-grey hair which was woven with glass beads and small sea shells. He wore a bright green vest and jewelry made of hemp and thread. His voice was soft, and his manner was carefree, similar to Gusto's. They had been teenagers together, running wild and striking up mischief. Marri could still remember when she'd gone into his wagon that rainy evening and came out a woman. He'd taught her many things about love, but she'd never fallen in love with him. He was sweet and soft, but she had never really been attracted to that in a bruin. He could also be a little silly sometimes, inventing stories. It was natural for him, since he was a bard, but she wasn't sure what to trust, and took everything he told her with a pinch of salt. But she still loved him as an old and dear friend, and couldn't help but flirt with him sometimes. Now that she was with Gruffi though, she would hold herself in check.

"Jeppi...I guess you're surprised about my mate, huh?"

"Well, a little. After that last fiasco with Raffi, I didn't think you'd ever wanna love again. That guy was all wrong for you." Marri felt herself grow pale. She avoided talking about Raffi whenever she could. Jeppi could still be casual about it, because he didn't know the complete truth.

"Raffi was…a monster. I don't like to talk about him, Jep. Gruffi is…" She smiled. "So much different. He may be a bit gruff, but I love him. Making him smile makes my heart light up." She hugged herself for a moment, then realized Jeppi was staring at her.

"My, my. I've never seen you like this, dear Marion. You really are in love this time. You've been bitten by the bug, all right. Hard. I thought you were mad at him." He chuckled. Marri frowned.

"Well, I still am. But he's just stubborn, and I mean...He did get shot."

"Yeah, by Mali. He's strong. That arrow must have blown him over."

"It did."

"And he's so tiny." Jeppi laughed into his hand. Marri smacked his arm.

"Stop that! He is not. He's…short."

"One could even say stocky."

"Oh, you're so bad, Jep." She laughed and playfully slapped him again.

"Careful, you might hurt me." He smiled with his dimples again. Marri looked away, only to see Gruffi watching them. He was standing by the campfire with Starri and Spici. He didn't seem angry anymore, but he still didn't look happy. Jeppi followed her line of sight.

"Hm...I can see the appeal. Kind of tough and rugged. He looks like he was born on a pile of rocks in a thunderstorm. So fierce." He whispered the last part and drew out the 'c' on the word "fierce". Marri blinked.

"Jeppi, what the hell? What does that even mean?" She hid a laugh.

"I think someone's got a crush." She nudged him in the ribs. Jeppi chuckled.

"Oh now, I wouldn't take what's not mine."

"So...do you have a mate yet?"

"Well, I had a lady friend for awhile, but she got kind of...weird. So now I've gone back to the boars." He raised his eyebrows in Gruffi's direction.

"What in Great Gummi is with that hat though? It's ridiculous. It looks like, well, silly is what it looks like."

"Oh, shush. It's just a peasant hood, that's all. He's always worn it."

"Is he a peasant? Oh ho, how precious. You've found yourself a little woodcutter."

"I'll have you know, he doesn't just cut wood. He makes things with it. And he's very talented. "

"Ah, a craftsman, eh? Interesting… We could use one of those around here. A whole bunch of us need work done on our wagons."

"I'll just bet you do. Well, we're not here to fix your wagons."

"You're not? Whyever not?" Jeppi grinned and nudged Marri. She snuck a look over at Gruffi and he looked very displeased.

"Oh ho. Looks like the little woodcutter is jealous."

"He's…not really the jealous type, Jep. He trusts me. He knows he doesn't own me."

"Really, because he looks pretty pissed." He kept grinning. Marri shrugged.

"He always looks like that."

"Yeah? Hey, Gruffi!" He waved at him vigorously. Marri gasped.

"I hear you're a woodcutter!"

"Craftsman... _craftsman…_ " Marri hissed. "You are such a jerk!" Gruff stood where he was, giving Jeppi an undisguised dirty look.

"Why don't you come over here and tell us about it?" Marri pushed him. "You idiot, would you cut that out?"

"Aw, what's the matter, I'm just trying to get to know your little man." He whispered to her, than continued to shout.

"Hey, we've got some wagons that need fixing. Just thought you'd wanna know."

"Jeppi. I will kill you."

"Aw, what?"

"He's gonna fix your wagon, all right. He's not coming over here, now would you just-" Marri gasped as Gruffi started walking slowly toward them.

"Oh, now you've really done it, Jep. You've really…"

"What's he gonna do, beat me up?"

"Well, I dunno…"

"Hey." He said, calmly. "What's all this yelling about?"

"Sorry, Gruffi. Jeppi's an old friend of mine. He's...just being an idiot."

"Hm. Gotcha." Then he turned around and walked back over to Starri and Spici.

"That was...weird."

"Jeppi?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

After supper, the sky suddenly got very dark. The air had been unusually warm that day, almost like summer. And now it was cooling down pretty fast.

"Monster storm coming in." Jeppi said. Marri sat by the fire with her old friends, trying to distract herself from what was going on with Gruffi. It worked for awhile. She listened to the Fire Berry Troupe's stories and braided necklaces with Juni, Jeppi's younger sister. She ate a stew that took her right back to her childhood, and she got to know some of the girls from the Flying Lilies. But it was all overshadowed by the fact that Gruffi was somewhere else. At first, she kept seeing him by some of her own troupe members, but after awhile he disappeared. When the storm began to whip up, she started to worry. She wandered over to her home fire.

"Starri. Have you seen Gruffi?"

"He went off with Spici about an hour ago. I think he said something about trying to find a wagon."

"My wagon? I don't even think he knows what it looks like. He's only seen it once or twice. And compared to all of the others…" She sighed. "I'll go look for him."

"Be careful, Marri. This storm feels dangerous."

He'd only been going into the woods to relieve himself. After a couple of mugs of Spici's ale, he was really feeling it. But he also hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. He braced himself against a tree, thinking about Marri again. _I'm gonna say I'm sorry. I don't even really know why I am at this point, but I don't know what else to do. Ladies like to be apologized to. It worked with Grammi._ He giggled to himself. _Great gum, am I drunk. This stuff really packs a wallop._ He stood there for a moment longer, working himself up to teeter back to the fire. He wasn't even sure which fire he'd been at. _At least my legs are short, so when I fall, I don't have very far to go._ He laughed outloud to himself and hiccuped. As he stumbled around, he felt cold rain on his face. A heavy wind rushed up and almost knocked him down. _Gee, it's gettin' kinda stormy._ He didn't really care all that much until the rain turned into a downpour. In a few seconds, the sky burst open. He tried to stay under the trees, but the rain was so heavy it tore through the leaves. He was soaked through and sober in an instant. The campfires had all been drowned out, and he couldn't see a thing. His heart starting beating hard with panic. Should he climb a tree? He didn't feel drunk anymore, but even under the best circumstances it wasn't a good idea for him to climb something when it was pitch black. He stood rooted to the spot, not sure what to do. Then he heard the screaming. His ears perked up, trying to find where it was coming from. It sounded like cubs. Suddenly, all fear for himself vanished. The screams came again. _That way,_ he thought. He starting running, not even thinking about the trees in his way. The rain was relentless, pounding down on his prone body. But all he could think about was those cubs. They kept screaming and crying. It sounded like there were at least three of them. He ran into a tree now and then, but he kept pushing on.

"Hey!" He tried to be heard over the storm. He wanted them to stay put, and if they heard him, they would know someone was coming.

"Help! The water! Help us!"

He still couldn't see a thing, and he could barely hear them above the rain. But he had to keep going. Determination drove him forward, even when he felt the water rushing by, almost knocking him down. _Flash flood._ He thought. _There must be a creek over here. They were playing in it, and got stuck in the flood. It happened so quick._

"Stay where you are!" He bellowed into the rain. "I'm coming!" He heard coughing and more screaming.

"Hurry!" Was all they said. He pushed through the water until he had to start swimming. Gruffi didn't really swim much, but when he had to, he was good at it. His powerful arms pushed him through the current quickly. He hadn't been able to use his right one at first, but then he felt something rip, and it was free. The stream had risen tremendously, and he kept his head as high as he could. The water was freezing, and his immunity to cold had went down since he had been trapped in ice last winter. _No time to think,_ he told himself. _Just keep going forward. Keep going._ He grit his teeth, fighting the pain. He'd forgotten all about his shoulder wound. _That must have been what ripped,_ He thought absently. _The sling that Marri made..._ The cold water helped to numb it, but still sent sharp lances through him now and then. The sounds of the cubs were getting closer. The rain continued to pour, but suddenly a beam of moonlight penetrated through the clouds and he saw them. Four little cubs were pushed up against a thick oak tree, being held there by the water. One of them was flailing about, another trying to save it. Gruffi pushed forward hard with his arms and kicked with his legs.

"Hey! Kids!" He saw them look toward him. He wasn't sure if they recognized him, but he remembered at least two of them from earlier in the day. He swam toward the drowning cub first. She was small, only a few seasons old. He pulled her out of the water.

"Keep your head up, okay? I've got you, sweetie." He yelled over the rushing water and the storm. She nodded, shaking. He made his way slowly over to the cubs against the tree.

"We...we tried to c-climb it...but the water…"

"It's too strong!"

There were two boys and another girl. The water was almost up to their heads, but it had stopped rising. The beam of moonlight was starting to fade. Gruffi's mind worked. They had to get up into that tree.

"Okay, kids." He pushed the little girl toward the other cubs.

"Try to hold her above the water." It wasn't an easy thing to ask. They were all treading water, losing strength. The swollen creek was freezing with winter runoff, and the lashing rain still drummed on their heads. Gruffi spit out a mouthful of water, still thinking. If he could push some of them up the tree... He looked up. There were gathered at the base of a large oak. Its lower branches were a bit of a climb, but not too far. He looked at all of their little faces, searching for the oldest. He was a boy, and he was still trying to climb the tree.

"Boy, what's your name?"

"Calvi!"

"Alright, Calvi. You're gonna have to climb on my shoulders, okay?"

The boy stared, the whites of his eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"But...you'll drown!"

"I won't." Gruffi paddled over to the tree and pushed his chest against it. Its trunk was thick, but he curled his arms and legs around as much as he could.

"I'm gonna hold my b-breath, and you're gonna climb onto me. Then... you're gonna reach down, and pull your friends out, okay?" He shivered violently. "The younger ones... f-first. Push them up into the branches, and then…" The boy nodded his head, understanding.

"Okay, I've got it!" He yelled. Gruffi nodded back. The boy clambered up onto his shoulders, and the weight pushed him down. He managed to keep his nose above the water. Then Calvi bent down and grabbed the little girl. He felt more weight pushing him down, but he held onto the tree as tight as he could. He held his breath as his nose went under. _What did I get myself into? I'm gonna drown. This is not good...But the cubs. At least they'll make it. Don't panic, Gruffi. Just hold on to the tree. They'll get up there, and then you can climb up after them._ He felt a cub under the water near his feet. It pulled at his feet and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. _What in the…? Are they trying to drown me?_ But then he felt the nimble hands and feet crawling up him. The cub reached his shoulders, then climbed up on Calvi. _That was either the other boy or the older girl. Now there is one left… They've gotta have the little girl up the tree by now._ Then he felt another cub at his feet. His air was coming up in bubbles now, and he felt dizzy. The burning in his lungs was almost unbearable. The cub scrambled up him like a monkey, and he sighed inwardly. After a horribly long moment, he felt the weight lift off him. His head broke through the water with a rush, and he gasped. He choked on rainwater, and shook his head. He noticed dimly that his hat was gone. He pulled himself up the trunk a few inches, but suddenly his shoulder sent a fiery pain through him. _Not now…_ He gasped. He slipped and fell back into the water. The pain in his shoulder kept him from swimming, and he tried to kick with his legs. He heard the cubs yelling.

"No!"

"Sir! Don't drown!"

"Calvi! The branch!"

Something hit his head like a whip, and he flinched, almost going under again.

"Not his head! You hit him in the head!" Shouted a girl cub.

He grabbed for what he now knew was a branch. He felt it pull him toward the tree again.

"Pull him up here!"

"No, we're not strong enough!"

"He's not very big, we can do it!"

 _No, kids…_ He thought vaguely. _I'm small, but I weigh too much. Like Gusto said, I'm like a bag of stones. Just get me to the truck again…_ The cold water was punishing him. He could feel his arms and legs growing numb. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, trying to fight the chill. He clung onto the branch with all he had in him, and soon he was at the truck again. The branch was whip-like, and it bent easily without breaking. With the strength of the cubs pulling it, he was able to shimmy up the trunk. Soon he felt a small hand grabbing for his shirt. Then all of them were tugging him up to the safely of the tree. He sat down with a heavy thump on a thick bough and coughed up water. Shivers wracked through his body. He tried to talk, but couldn't get his mouth to work. The rain let up and was soon just a drizzle. He felt the cubs near him; one crawled into his lap. The smallest girl. She reminded him of his lost sister, and he held her close with numb arms. He listened to their high-pitched voices and wished he could tell them not to be afraid. Soon his vision went black and he slumped against the solid trunk.

"GRUFFI!" Marri yelled out into the storm. It was starting to die down, but she'd been screaming his name for the last half hour. Her voice was hoarse, and hot tears mingled with the rain water on her face. Many of the other troupe members had gone out to find him. Mali's second mate, Rushi, noticed that some of their cubs were missing. One of the gummis came back and reported that the creek had flooded. Marri's heart beat wildly in her chest. She had to find Gruffi. Huddled under a blanket of oiled leather and using her glowing algae as a light, she searched the trees. Stari, Spici and Happi were with her, carrying torches.

"The storm's dying down at least…" Happi said. "I swear he just went into the bushes for a second…"

"It's my fault." Spici roared deep in his throat. "I gave him too much to drink. It was for his shoulder, and he seemed to be holding it pretty well."

"We will find him." Starri said.

"Do you See it, Starri?" Marri asked. Starri shook her head.

"I See nothing. But I know."

"But he doesn't have a lot of time." Marri whispered. The other bears looked at her quizzically.

"He gets cold fast. And he has a hard time warming up. It happened after last winter, when he almost froze to death. We've gotta find him!"

"Aw, he's had enough ale to warm him up a bit." Spici waved his hand in dismissal. "He's a strong bear, he can make it." The other gummis nodded, but Marri just stood there and cried. It was too dark to see much of anything, and if they went much further out, they would have to swim. Marri wanted to, but she knew that Gruffi wouldn't let her risk her life for him. They had to wait until there was a more light and until the storm passed.

"He's probably up in a tree somewhere." Happi said brightly. "That's where I'd be."

Almost an hour later the sky finally cleared, and the moon shone down on them. They tramped through the water, and it was thigh-deep. However, it was standing water; none of them would have to swim. Marri had tied her skirt around her like a belt, and she and Starri waded through, calling his name. They also called for some of the lost children. Suddenly, they heard a high voice from up in one of the oak trees.

"Hey! We're up here!" It was Calvi.

Happi let out a whoop, and Spici roared with joy.

"Calvi! Good boy! Who else is up there with you?" He hollered. Mali was one of his best friends, and the orange bear was like an uncle to his cubs. Marri tried to shine her light up, but the tree was too tall. The boy must've have climbed up high, acting as a lookout.

"It's me, Ardi, Suri and little Letti!" He shouted down.

"Don't forget him!" A small voice squeaked.

"Yeah! The new gummi! He saved us!"

"He's Marri's mate, stupid!" One of the girls scolded.

"Yeah, it's Marri's mate!" Came the little voice again. Marri's heart hammered.

"Gruffi!" She grabbed the torch from Happi and stood on her tiptoes. "You have my Gruffi?"

"He saved us!" Calvi said, cheerfully.

"Is he alright? Why isn't he saying anything?" Marri still couldn't see, and she was jumping up down in the water.

"He fell asleep." The other boy, Ardi, said. He sounded scared.

"Oh, no." Marri whispered. "I've got to get to him."

"Kids, you can climb down now. The storm's over. We'll carry you home." Spici bellowed. The cubs nodded and started to climb down. Happi and Spici caught them in their arms.

"What about him?" Little Letti pointed up the tree. Happi held her close.

"We'll get him down."

"I'll get him." Spici said. He handed Ardi to Marri and Suri to Starri.

"Hold on, Marri. This is my fault. I'm gonna get him." He pulled himself up into the tree with ease. Marri held the boy in her arms and watched. Happi held his torch as high as it would go. Soon Spici was sliding back down the tree with Gruffi on his back. Marri waded toward him. He coughed wetly and shifted a bit with a moan. His hat was gone, and he was soaked to the bone. But he didn't wake up.

"We've gotta get him to a fire." Marri ordered. She shivered.

"Oh, my Gruffi…" She whispered. "It's not your fault, Spici. It's mine. If I hadn't made him so angry…" Spici shook his head and bent down to her. He scooped her off her feet, and held her and Ardi close to his chest.

"Back to camp, then!" Happi hollered, and they followed him. As they reached the clearing, Marri noticed with a lighter heart that they had started the fires up again.

Gruffi opened his eyes slowly. He felt a weight pressing down on him and out of instinct he struggled. But then he realized that he was under a pile of blankets. He relaxed. Then he heard soft breathing.

"Marri…" He whispered. She was facing him, and her eyes flew open.

"Gruffi!" Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. He hissed through his teeth as his shoulder throbbed.

"Ahah...my shoulder…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My poor Gruffi! You scared me to death!" She loosened her grip, but didn't let him go. He was naked, and he felt that she was too. His arrow wound was freshly dressed, and he could smell the herbs she'd used to pack it with.

"I'm okay…" He coughed. "Those kids...are they...?" She drew back and looked into his eyes.

"They are safe. You...you…" Her eyes filled with tears. "You're a hero. The whole caravan is talking about their newest member. They want to initiate you as soon as they can." She whispered excitedly. Gruffi blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Aw...it was nothin'. They were...I was just doin' what anyone would do. Couldn't leave cubs stranded in a flood…"

"I'm so proud of you…" She leaned forward, her face warm on his. She kissed him deeply, and he felt all the tension melt from him.

"I love you...so much. I'm sorry that…"

"No, Marri. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your family… I just…" He sighed, pressing his body into hers. "I would honored to be one of them." He felt her lips smile as she kissed his neck.

"I'm so glad..." She whispered. "Are you ready to be initiated?"

"I'll do whatever they want me to do."

"Good." She started kissing his chest and he ran his hand through her hair contently.

"Because it's tonight."


	17. The Vow

"Oho, noo...I am _not_ letting them pierce my ear!"

"But, you said you'd do whatever they wanted." Marri smiled slyly. She knew when he'd said it that he'd change his mind once he saw what it was. Every gypsy she'd ever known had at least one piercing. Some of them had it only in their ear, bearing a single gold hoop. Most of them had more piercings in other places. Starri had a small diamond on her belly button, half hidden in her fur. Spici called it "his little star" and it was his favorite place to kiss… Marri almost laughed. She tried to imagine Gruffi with a gold hoop in his ear, and it was too much. They would have to think of another way to mark him.

"When I said that, I thought it was some sort of test! Like a Rite of Passage! I didn't think I'd be agreeing to having my body maimed!" He whispered all of this frantically into Marri's ear. She shrugged casually.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that bad…" Why she was playing along, she didn't know. Maybe she just wanted to see how serious he was about this. She wondered how long it would take before he backed out of it. He could be very brave sometimes, almost to the point of stupidity. And if she acted like she really wanted him to…

Happi, clad in the leader's elaborate ceremonial robe, beckoned to them. He stood by the fire with a large needle and a pair of tongs. Gruffi swallowed hard.

"Isn't there some other way, Marri?"

"Well, you have to be marked permanently. It's proof you are part of the tribe. You could also...get a tattoo."

"Aw, are you kidding me?" He groaned. "How is that done?"

"Well, first they shave your fur, then they take a needle covered with berry ink and later use fire to-" Gruffi eyes widened.

"I think I'll take a piercing over that. I mean, it's not like I'd have to wear the hoop, right? I could just-"

"Friends and loved ones!" Happi yelled enthusiastically. "Today we honor a brave and courageous gummi bear. He has saved the lives of Mali, Ari, and Rushi's children. Four little ones, Calvi, Ardi, Suri, and Letti were in danger last night. The rain brought on a flash flood, swelling the creek to three times its size!" He raised his arms dramatically, and Marri could see that Gruffi was struggling not to roll his eyes.

"But Gruffi here," He pointed to him with a flourish. "Helped the little ones climb a tree! He offered his _own body,_ nearly _drowning himself_ to save them! And that's where we found them. Safe, high in an oak tree." He waved them closer and Marri lightly pushed Gruffi towards the fire. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to appear calm, but it only made him look nervous.

"This is Gruffi Gummi." Happi put an arm around his good shoulder. "He has taken our Marion Berry as his mate, and now, we take him into our own troupe, as one of us. From this day forward, Gruffi Gummi will be known as an Honorary Gypsy! We shall mark him, so whoever sees him, knows that he is one of us, and will be treated as such." He pulled the needle out of the fire.

"Starri will pierce his right ear, and he will wear a hoop of our finest gold, to remember who he is." Starri glided forward and took the needle from Happi. She then took the tongs, and came toward Gruffi, placing his ear in them. Marri watched as he turned a horrible shade of green. He looked like he was going to lose it all over Starri. _He really was going to go through with it. But he won't have to._ Marri tried not to smile. Starri went still all the sudden and closed her eyes.

"Wait! I am Seeing something!" Her voice was soft, but it still carried over the crowd. They whispered to each other. Gruffi blinked.

"I See...a Mark!" She pulled back. "This bear has already been Marked by us." The crowd gasped. She pointed to his wounded shoulder.

"There! He has been pierced by the arrow of Mali, one of our strongest gypsies!"

"What does that prove?" Someone from the crowd said. "It only means he was the enemy at the time." The gummis around him grew quiet. Marri held her breath. _Would their plan fall through?_

"Ah!" Starri exclaimed. "But I See a sign over it!" She pulled a piece of charcoal from the outside edge of the fire. "It glows like our own fire! It is bright and strong! It is the sign of Courage. Our very own symbol." With the charcoal stick, she drew onto the cloth covering Gruffi's injury. Two straight lines like trees, and a spiral through it.

"He stands strong like the trees, and unwavering like the stones." She said solemnly. "We do not need to mark him any other way. He is now...one of us." Starri's word was law among the gypsy gummis. She was their mystic, full of wisdom and power. A cheer went up from the crowd, and Gruffi almost wiped his brow with relief. Marri smiled. She hoped the he wouldn't find out that she and Starri had planned this that afternoon. They had both agreed that a gold hoop in his ear just wouldn't do him justice.

"Well, I'm glad that's over and done with. Although…" His brow furrowed. "It seemed a bit too easy." Marri and Starri looked sideways at each other. The black bear put her hand on Gruffi's good shoulder.

"There is much more to come, and it will not be easy. A gypsy's life is hard. Even if you are not traveling with us, you still carry a piece of our luck."

"Eh, I've always had bad luck." He shrugged her off. "And excuse me for saying, I'm not superstitious."

"Really?" Marri looked at him, puzzled. "But you believe in Starri's Sight."

"Well, yeah I do. But that's different… My mother used to...Hey. Wait a minute." He turned to Starri, looking into her silver eyes.

"When you Saw me up there, right before you Saw the Sign over my arrow shot…You…" He put his hands on his hips, and Marri sighed.

"You closed your eyes!" He pointed at her accusingly. "You never do that when you use the Sight!" Starri bowed her head.

"Gruffi...we…" Marri spoke up. "Well, it was better than getting your ear pierced, right? I mean we saved you from…"

"What, by making me look like a fool? Then that mumbo jumbo about the sign was fake too?" He frowned. "You said I was courageous and...like a rock and all that... Was that all…?" He shuffled his foot on the ground, kicking a clump of dirt.

"You didn't see that at all, did you?" His voice was soft, betrayed.

"Oh, Gruffi." Marri touched his arm. "We just put on a show, that's all. We didn't mean for you to-" He turned to her.

" _You_ were in on this too?"

"A little bit, but I-"

"I can't believe this! I trust you!" He pointed to Starri. "And I trusted you, too!" He pulled at the short scruff of hair on his head. Marri could tell he missed his hat, and that was adding to his frustration.

"Gruffi." Starri said his name gently, but firmly. "It was not fake. I have seen this mark on you before." He stopped in his tracks. He'd been about to walk away from them.

"You...you have?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes. Why do you think I call you 'brave one'?"

"But...how?"

"I saw it a long time ago. Not too long after we first met, actually." She smiled and cupped his chin fondly.

"It was not a lie, dear friend. You truly are courageous. And you are meant to be a part of us." She smiled wider, and Gruffi blushed. Marri pulled his arm close, nuzzling him.

"We didn't really lie, my love. We were just protecting you from being humiliated. We knew that the piercing ritual was something you wouldn't agree with. So..we improvised." She looked into his eyes. He sighed.

"Well...okay. I guess that makes sense. As long as it wasn't some bogus thing you two made up."

"No." Starri whispered. "I See these things about you. They are real. There is no need to doubt yourself." Gruffi nodded.

"Good. I don't." He smiled. Starri slipped her arm under his other one, and the two women walked with him. "Come to my wagon, both of you. I have a surprise."

The afternoon sun was drifting towards the mountains when they arrived at Starri's and Spici's wagon. The two lived alone; Starri had never been able to have cubs. But she wasn't at a loss. When Marri asked her about it, she replied that she had other life's work to do, and perhaps she'd be a mother in another life. With a sparkle in her eye she'd also said: "Maybe I already have...countless times, and this life cycle is giving me a rest from it." Some of the things Starri said made Marri think about them for the rest of the day.

They climbed up the five steps and Starri opened the door. It opened out, and there were strings of glass beads hanging from the threshold. Marri had wooden ones in her door, and they drove Gruffi crazy. He'd already threatened to rip them off twice, but she knew he wouldn't. She held these ones to the side for him, letting him come in before her. She bit back a smile as he rolled his eyes. Feeling mischievous, she let them go when he wasn't through yet, and the heavy glass beads whipped him in the back. He jumped and swore under his breath. He glared at her through one eye and she giggled. Starri was already in the back of the wagon, rummaging for something.

"I'm not so sure I like the word 'surprise' when it comes from Starri…" Gruffi whispered, looking around the wagon. Marri was an Herbalist, but Starri was a witch. She practiced gummi magic, but was a user of the ancient gypsy magic as well. Adorned on her wall were posters, one with a hand on it, depicting the art of palm reading. The others were zodiac signs. Celtic and Chinese as well as the ancient Egyptian ones. Marri still didn't know what some of it was about, and she was sure it had Gruffi's mind reeling. He'd only told her recently that his own mother had been a gummi witch, but had experimented with human magic as well. She never did anything dark, but was curious about things that she shouldn't have been curious about. She had been killed by an accident. It was a spell misfire, but Gruffi hadn't been specific. Up until a couple of nights ago, he'd told her that she'd died of the plague. But on that night, he had laid in her nest of blankets and pillows safe inside the wagon, and told her the whole story. She'd held him close and kissed him, feeling the salt from his tears on her lips. He had only been 12 seasons when he'd lost his mother. And since he'd lost his father at 8, it had made him an orphan.

Now, as they stood in Starri's wagon, she could feel his uneasiness. She squeezed his hand.

"It's all harmless. Starri is very knowledgeable about what to use and what to stay away from. I've always trusted her." She whispered softly. He nodded, but still shuddered from time to time. Finally Starri came out of her bedroom. She had fabrics bundled up in her arms.

"So…" She said, turning to Gruffi. "You do know that after the initiation ceremony, we have a bonfire dance?" She smiled.

"Uh...yeah. Marri mentioned it to me." He combed back his hair with his fingers again. "I'm not much of a dancer…" He blushed, chuckling.

"You will not be expected to dance. However...you will be expected to dress like us." She waited for Gruffi's mouth to fall open before she unfurled the bundle of clothes. Marri gasped. There was a long green vest, pale like mullen leaves. It was embroidered with intricate bead work and she'd put multiple pockets in it. But that wasn't what Gruffi was staring at. His hat. She had duplicated his hat. It was even the same color of green. However, this one was made in the gypsy style. The ends of the flaps were orange, the design curling up like flames. There was a bit of beadwork in it as well.

"How did...well, I'll be bounced...My hat." His hand reached out for it.

"I've never had a fancy version of it before. Even when I'm on the High Council, I still wear…" He trailed off, then locked eyes with Starri.

"Thank you. I really...I just...Thanks." He pulled the hat over his head slowly. Marri took the vest from her friend and helped Gruffi dress in it. Then she unwound a light brown silk scarf from around her waist and wove it around his new belt.

"Where did you get this buckle, Starri? It's gorgeous."

"I had the silversmith Jonas make it."

"Oh, Jonas! His work is amazing." Marri clapped her hands with delight. She hadn't put it on him yet, and Gruffi peered at it in the light of the lantern. Marri watched him grow misty-eyed.

"It's...it's a tree...Oh…" He wiped his eyes with his arm. "This is just too much…" The ladies smiled at each other, and Marri knelt down, cinching the belt around his waist. He flushed a delicate pink, and they giggled. He cleared his throat, shuffling a bit, and Marri decided it was time to take the attention off of him. For someone so proud, he was actually quite modest when he was being fussed over so much.

She moved over to Starri's crystal ball. It sat on a silver pedestal in the middle of a small round table. The little witch bear already had the gift of Sight, but sometimes she used the ball to project what she was Seeing so others could see. Marri stroked the crystal fondly. Starri had inherited the ball from generations of her family, and Marri had seen it with her everywhere they had roamed.

"You haven't read me in a long time, Starri. Wanna give it a whirl? Maybe I'll get to see one of my kids or something." She sat down on a low stool, and Starri sat down across from her.

"Hmm...maybe. It depends on how far into the future you have them."

"Wait, what?" Gruffi ambled over to them. "You can see...unborn cubs...in that thing?" He trembled a bit.

"I'm never sure what I'm going to See. Usually my Sight is for me and me alone. But when I use this, others can see as well."

"Gruffi, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Marri said gently. But despite his fear, he also seemed intrigued.

"Nah, it doesn't scare me." He waved his hand.

"Then I shall begin. Could you douse the light, please?" She asked Gruffi.

"Uh...sure thing…" He blew out the lantern.

"Perfect." Starri smiled. Gruffi gasped. The ceiling of the wagon was covered it tiny glowing specks, just like stars.

"Wow. How did you…? That's amazing." The two girls laughed at him.

"It's magic paint." Marri said. "It's got a spell on it that makes it glow in the dark."

"Well, bounce me sideways…" He whispered, and Marri bit her lip to keep herself from an outburst. She'd taught him that one. Starri was fighting laughter as well. When she had herself under control, she put her hands on Marri's. They were silent for a long moment, and Starri gazed at the crystal with her silver eyes. The image was clouded, then the shapes shifted. She saw a peachy pink color. Then she recognized her own red arms. The shape wasn't very sharp, but it was obviously a baby cub. She gasped, then heard Gruffi choke. He was staring at the ball intensely.

"Is that…?"

"It is…"

"One of your children." Starri whispered mystically. "I can sense this one will not be the first. But she is female, and will be very important. She will have the skill for building, like her father has. When she will be born, I cannot say. She will come into this world when she is ready." She smiled at both of them. Gruffi had slowly started to smile, but he was still shivering a bit. Marri's eyes were filling with happy tears. _A little girl. With Gruffi's building talent._ She was a soft peach color. and her hair curled like Marri's. The image faded and Gruffi made a sound of loss in his throat, like he had dropped something precious into a river.

"It's alright." Marri reached over and patted his arm. "She hasn't even been born yet."

"I know." He said, wiping his eyes again. "But I still feel...well, anyway."

"Do you want me to See your future?" Starri asked.

"Well, I don't know about that. I think I'll just keep it a surprise."

"A wise decision." She stood up and struck flint over the lantern again. They all blinked as the flame leapt up.

"Some bears can handle the Sight better than others," Starri continued. "The future is not meant for all to See." She smiled gently at Gruffi. "But I know some wonderful things about you and Marri both." She grabbed each of their hands in hers.

"Now. There is a party to attend."

When they went back out into the night, the gypsies had started to make a giant bonfire. This was the biggest one Gruffi had ever seen. He was impressed by how much wood they'd managed to gather over the last hour. It looked like a small hut. They had made sure to surround it by large rocks, and he was glad to see that there was no dry grass in the area. Happi came running up to them.

"Ah, the bear of the hour! You know, I was a little disappointed that you didn't get your ear pierced. I think you would have looked _great_ with a hoop!"

"Oh, shush, Happi. You're only teasing him." Marri buried her head into Gruffi's good shoulder. "Don't be a brat."

"What, I'm not!" Happi laughed. "I really think he would have been able to pull it off."

"Oh, yeah?" Gruffi was unconvinced.

"Yeah! You'd look just like a pirate!" He tumbled away in a cartwheel before Gruffi could catch him.

"Hmph...clowns." He rolled his eyes, but he let himself smile just a bit. _These bears are so strange, but I'm beginning to warm up to them…_

A low drumming had started, and it made his heart beat faster. He was attracted to the drum for some reason, especially that deep, loud one. It made his blood simmer, and he almost wished he knew how to dance. He pulled Marri close to him, then bent her over in a kiss. He felt her suck in a breath when he drew the kiss out, tasting her mouth with his tongue. _Damn...so good… I love how she tastes…_ He groaned. Then he pulled away. Marri wiped her wet mouth with a heady smile.

"Goodness…" She whispered.

"Hn…"

"You could get me pregnant with a kiss like that…" She chuckled. His face flushed, but he smiled impishly.

"There's plenty more where that came from, lady."

"Well, since you're the guest of honor, I don't think they'd take kindly to us leaving this party early."

"Heh, heh. That's alright." He growled softly. "I'm gonna be up all night." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the stack of logs. Happi announced the beginning of the festivities, then handed the torch to Gruffi. He held it aloft with one arm, waiting for the right moment. The drums trembled in the frosty night air like thunder and the gypsies clapped and stomped their feet to them rhythm. When the tempo got faster, he threw the torch onto the pile. They had doused it with juice from some kind of plant, and the flames shot up immediately. Everyone cheered, and Marri buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, Gruffi Gummi." She whispered for his ear alone. He touched the tip of her nose with his.

"I love you too, Marri Berry."

Marri danced like she never danced before. Her sheer joy radiated out of her and she twirled until she was dizzy. She kept her eye on Gruffi, and every time she glanced at him, he was looking over at her. He was sitting among the other gypsies, half listening to their stories, but she knew he was giving her most of his attention. His foot twitched to the beat from the drums, and she knew that even though he didn't dance, he wouldn't be able to resist himself after a while. She kept spinning, and her fellow gypsies spun with her. Many of them bounced in the air, and some even leaped over the fire, using the gummiberry juice. These were the young men, most of them already drunk and cocky. Her mother remarked that they might have roast bear for a late dinner if they kept it up. Marri agreed, and when she saw Gruffi watching them with a frown, she hoped it was because he disapproved, and was not getting any wild ideas. She could imagine him getting very impulsive on a night like this. He'd had a couple of tumblers of Spici's Fire Berry ale already, and had a third one in his hand. She herself had had her namesake, marionberry wine. It made her feel warm and floaty. It wasn't long before many of the bears got overheated and started stripping their clothes off. She glanced over at Gruffi as she untied her corset. He didn't seem too shocked, and she wondered if it was from the drink, or the fact that he was getting used to her people's wild ways. Their thick winter fur had started to grow in, and they began to sweat, bodies sleek and shining. Starri twirled towards her, her slender black form almost sparkling in the moonlight. Marri wondered if Gruffi had an inkling about what happened with couples at these dances. Some of them were already moving out into the forest. The drums drowned out most of the noise, but Marri could still hear a groan or two. She smiled to herself. She had been a part of these festivities since she was a little cub, and her mother used to keep her by the fire, saying it was too cold or too dark to go out. The first time she caught a couple in the throes of passion, she thought they had been fighting. Her mother had told her later that they were loving each other, and it had been a natural thing ever since.

Starri revolved in a slow circle around her, getting closer and closer. They both looked over at Spici, who was pounding on the largest drum. Gruffi was also looking over in their direction, and he seemed intrigued. Starri took Marri's hands in hers, and they smiled at each other. Their mouths came together in a quick, playful kiss, and they glanced over at Spici. He'd already found someone to fill in for the drum, and was making his way over to them. Marri and Starri danced around him in a circle and he stomped the hard packed earth. They flew faster and faster around him, laughing. Then Marri let Starri go to him. They danced very suggestively for long moments, and she gazed over at Gruffi. He'd spilled his drink, and wasn't even trying to clean it up. She flicked her pointer finger up at him and he dropped the cup. He came to her faster than she'd thought he could. She pushed herself against him, and he groaned.

"Are...uh...all these parties like this? I don't remember the last one I went to being...so...erotic…" He panted. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Spici and Starri were no longer in sight. Gruffi's mouth was on hers again. He tasted like hot spices, and her pulse raced. The two of them slowly backed into the darkness. In no time at all, she had him pressed against a tree, her legs wrapped around his waist. The drum tempo mirrored their own as they moved together.

"Well…" He panted into her hair. "It's not dancing but...ahn…"

"No…" Marri agreed breathlessly. "It's so much better…"

They traveled with the gypsy troupes until the middle of summer. Sometimes they would ride ahead of the caravan in Marri's wagon, having their own adventures. Being a newly mated couple, they showed their affection for each other whenever they could. Under a shady tree, in a cool creek, and in the evening when it cooled down, in the wagon. Happi teased them by nailing a sign to the door that read:

"If the wagon's rockin'

Don't come knockin!'"

Marri laughed and thought Gruffi would be appalled, when in fact he just shrugged and replied with: "Well, it's true!" They kept the sign up for a couple of weeks, until Marri finally took it down because it kept falling off the nail, ironically. Happi laughed until he cried when she told him why it wasn't there anymore.

They were a day ahead of the caravan, laying out on a blanket by a riverbed when Marri asked him.

"So...when should we start making cubs?" She knew she was being blunt, but she also knew that Gruffi didn't really appreciate subtlety. She was sprawled on top of him, and he'd just caught his breath. She smiled at him as his eyes widened.

"Uh...well…"

"Too soon?" She giggled.

"Hm…I'll leave it up to you, Marri." He sighed contently. "You're the one who has to carry it and feed it and all that."

"Well, I won't be doing it alone…"

"Of course not. I just think...Wait…" He sat up and she slid into his lap. "How are you keeping it from happening right now? I mean…" He blushed. "I haven't exactly been doing anything to stop it…" Marri chuckled.

"I'm an herbalist, you silly bear." She touched the tip of his nose gently with a finger. "I have my ways." He shrugged then, satisfied with her answer. There was a plant called golden thread that Marri drank every morning in her tea. It was a tried and true contraceptive. The gypsy she-bears had been using it for generations.

"So…" She continued. "I get to decide when to stop using the herb?"

"Hmm...I guess. I mean...you're not gonna get pregnant _now_ are ya? Because...well. We're just havin' such a good time." He smiled naughtily at her.

"No, no. Not now. I was thinking this autumn though. A lot of us lady bears hibernate through most of our pregnancy, and then have the cub in early spring."

" _This_ fall? But...we only just got together." His tone was filled with disappointment, and Marri was surprised he wasn't hiding it better.

"Oh, Gruffi. I know...but we're not getting any younger. I _know_ I'm not. And I'm younger than you." She paused, rubbing her hand on his firm chest. "Just how old are you, anyway?" His eyes widened a little.

"You don't know?"

"How could I? You've never told me."

"Oh. I guess not. I'm…" For some reason, he hesitated. He knew he was a late bloomer. Most bears his age were going through some sort of "mid-life crisis" by now, not getting ready to start a family. He cleared his throat.

"Uh. I'm 36." He plucked a blade of grass idly, then sniffed, trying to appear casual about it. He started to weave something with the grass, when Marri giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm old…" He groaned.

"No, Gruffi… Ha, ha… Look at me." She had slid off his lap, but now she cupped his muzzle in her hand.

"What?"

"Gruffi...36 is not old."

"Yeah."

"I mean it."

"Yeah?"

"Really. In fact, I thought…" She laughed to herself.

"You thought what?"

"I, um…" Now she looked away. "I actually thought that you were older." She laughed louder at his expression.

"Oh, great. How much older?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Come on, you can tell me." He crawled over to her, getting inches from her face. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but it was hopeless.

"I thought you were...well, older. Everybody calls you old. You know… 'Ol Gruff…" She dissolved into giggles.

"Marion...tell me!" He shook her, pretending to be mad, but then he ended up chuckling too.

"It's not that bad, is it? You didn't think I was like...50, did you?"

"No! Ha, ha!" He started tickling her.

"Swear it! Swear you didn't think I was 50!"

"I didn't! Hee, hee! Gruffi, I swear! I only thought you were 40...45 at the oldest!"

"45! Great Gummis, no!" He squeezed her hips and she shrieked.

"But you act like you're about...70! WAA HAA!"

"Oh ho! That's it, lady! I've had it with you!" He pinned her down on the ground by her wrists, chuckling as she squirmed.

"I'll show you old." He grinned.

It was the middle of the night when Marri was startled awake by the sounds of ponies and wagons. Her own ponies (Ferdi and Gertie) were hobbled to some trees. They neighed in response to the new ones, but something wasn't quite right. Gruffi stirred awake.

"Hn...guess they caught up to us, huh?" His eyes were half-massed, barely awake. Marri's heart beat faster in her chest. This felt wrong. Her caravan would have stopped somewhere to spend the night, and wouldn't catch up with them until late morning. Gypsies didn't travel at night. It was too dangerous. There were holes in the road. Bandits. Nocturnal animals, like wolves and giant cats. Only enemy gypsies traveled at night. And only when they were looking for someone. Marri listened intensely. She heard about three wagons. That was right for her troupe, (they'd left the Red Berries at a town further down the road) but something about them seemed too quiet. They weren't normally loud, of course, but they made familiar noises so she knew it was them. She listened hard for Happi's laugh, or Spici's deep bellow. All she heard were whispers, and even those were silenced.

"Gruffi…" She hissed into the dark. "It's not my troupe…" He rolled over, too sleepy to understand. She nudged him.

"Gruffi, wake-" A loud thunking sound came from the direction of the door. Another followed, and Gruffi bolted upright.

"What was that?" He bellowed.

"Someone's breaking in…" Marri tried to say it quietly, but there was no point now. The ax broke through on the third stroke, and Gruffi was bounding out of bed, pulling Marri behind him. He grabbed his toolbox from the nearby table, taking a fistful of tools at random. He handed Marri a screwdriver and a serrated knife. The door fell open and a tall figure stood in the frame.

"Raffi." It demanded in a deep voice. "I've found you." Marri's heart froze in her chest. Someone still thought Raffi was alive. And he was looking for vengeance. Gruffi held his hammer in one hand and pulled her close with the other. He stood in front of her, but she was a little bit taller than him. She tried to make out who this strange gummi was.

"We're not who you're looking for." Gruffi's voice was stone. "I suggest you leave. Right now."

"Who the hell are you?" The shadow asked.

"I'm not Raffi. He's dead."

"Dead?" The stranger stepped closer. "Where is Marion?"

"I'm right here." She tried to move around Gruffi's solid form, but his hand was clamped down on her wrist tightly.

"What do you want?" Gruffi growled low in his throat.

"You killed him," he hissed. "You killed Raffi, you bit-" He lunged toward her, but Gruffi blocked him. He grappled with him, kicking and punching. Marri had never seen Gruffi in a fist fight before. He used his compact body as an advantage, slipping out of the stranger's grasp. There was dull thud and a yelp from the gypsy. He held his shattered arm to himself, blood flowing onto the floor.

"You'll have to climb over my dead body to get to her." Gruffi snarled, brandishing his hammer. Marri shrank against the wall, weapons in hand. She caught a glance of the bottle of juice on the nightstand. Slowly she inched toward it. She was almost there when two more figures appeared in the doorway.

"You got him?" A woman asked.

"No, I don't got him. He's already dead. This witch killed him."

"What the hell happened to your arm, Dani?"

"I did." Gruffi said.

"Oh ho. Who's this?" The female sounded amused. There was another male behind her. Marri knew who this troupe was now. The Silver Arrows. They were led by Dani. He was Raffi's brother. The two had been enemies for most of their lives.

"You don't need to worry about that," Gruffi was saying. "If you don't leave right now, you're gonna regret it." He ground the words through his teeth.

"Oh, really? You think a broken arm is gonna stop us?"

"No. But there are plenty of other bones to break, and I've got all night." He hissed. Marri's heart fluttered in her chest. She'd never seen Gruffi like this. Her respect for him broke through her fear. She flicked the cork off her bottle of juice. Taking a short swig, she then slid it across the wooden floor toward Gruffi. It bumped against his foot. She bounced toward the she-bear, screwdriver in her hand.

"Long time no see, Elsi!" She flew at her, smacking her in the face with the handle. Elsi screeched and fell backwards. Marri straddled her on the floor, clamping her wrists together with one hand and pointing the screwdriver at her with the other.

"I don't know what you want with Raffi, but I didn't kill him." She snarled. "The Dark Plague did."

"You lie." Dani growled. "My brother was too strong to succumb to a sickness." Marri could hear thrashing and growling behind her. The other bear had joined in the fight, and Gruffi was fighting them both. She heard him gasp in pain, and grimaced. _The juice...Use the juice!_ She wanted to shout it to him, but if the enemy gypsies heard, they could try to use it for themselves. She wasn't even sure if they used gummiberry juice, but it wasn't a good time to risk it. Elsi kicked at her, and the two of them wrestled. She pressed the tip of the screwdriver to her throat. She didn't want to kill her, but she wasn't sure if she had a choice. Her heart leapt in relief when she heard Gruffi bouncing behind her. Dani and the other bear yelled and crashed to the floor. She was getting ready to stand up when she felt a blinding pain in the back of her head. Everything went dark.

Gruffi groaned and squeezed this arm. Dani had a knife and he'd slashed him. But when he saw Marri slump to the floor, he ignored the pain. _That bastard kicked her._ He bounced behind him and aimed his foot at the base of his neck. Dani went down hard, almost falling on top of Marri. He went for the other bear next, noticing the she-bear was escaping. Checking the stranger for weapons, he planted his feet on the floor and looked for an opening. This bear knew how to fight,; he guarded himself rather well. It was dark in the wagon, save for the moonlight coming through. The strange bear cackled, his voice surprisingly high for his size.

"You're pretty tough for such a little guy, aren't you?"

"You haven't seen nothin' yet." He growled. In reality, he was tired and running low on energy. He'd never fought like this in his life, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. He glanced at Marri. She was very still, and the desire to protect her ran through his veins like fuel. He could feel the gummiberry juice wearing down. He only had a couple of bounces left in him; he'd have to make them count. The enemy gypsy stepped casually over to Marri's limp form. He looked at her in a way that made Gruffi grind his teeth. His hand clenched on the handle of his hammer.

"Back away from her." He snarled.

"You know…I've always thought she was a fine sow…" He bent toward her, grabbing a hank of her purple hair in his fist.

"You son of a-" Gruffi leapt at him, the hammer forgotten. His strong hands went for the bear's neck. He squeezed hard, then gasped. A sharp pain burned through his stomach. _The dagger..._ He thought dimly. _Where the hell was he hiding that? Dani must have slipped it to him..._ He felt the knife being pulled out and his hand pressed against his middle. _Marri…_ He was dropping to his knees. The last sound he heard before he passed out was the scream of the she-bear outside.

Marri awoke in a pool of blood. Lantern light lit up the wagon. She pushed herself up. _Where am I bleeding?_ She wondered. Her hands ran over her body, searching. _Maybe that's Dani's blood. I hope so...the bastard._ She heard a noise from over on her bed. Her head throbbed, and she stumbled. Suddenly she felt an arm around her. She pulled back, thinking it was one of them...but then she heard a familiar whisper.

"He needs you, Marri. I've done all I can for him, but the bleeding…"

"Starri?" Her voice quivered.

"Yes. I am here. I will explain how later. Now…" She pointed to Gruffi on the bed. His middle was wrapped in a cloth, and it was soaked through with blood. He looked very pale.

"No...my Gruffi...No!" She leapt to his side.

"He was stabbed…"

"No, Starri! He has to live! We know he will. He has to. You've seen one of our cubs! I can't have any without him." Marri's tone was hysterical. Starri bowed her head in despair.

"I Saw your child, Marri. But it may not be his…"

"Don't say that. No. We've got to…" Suddenly she gasped. "The spell! The heal-all spell. You know it. You have to use it."

"That spell is powerful, but I have never used it by myself. I need another witch-"

"I will help you."

"Marri…"

"I can do it. Tell me what to do. We have to save him." Marri's eyes searched Starri's desperately. Her hand was pressed over Gruffi's middle. She could feel the warmth of his blood oozing out of him. He didn't have any time left.

"Please, Starri," She pleaded. "He's my life." Starri nodded.

"We will try."

She withdrew her Gummi medallion from the neckline of her shirt, then placed her slim black hands in the air over his stomach and closed her eyes.

"Cover my hands with yours." She whispered. "And repeat each word I say." Marri did as she was told. The words were strange, and she had a difficult time saying them. But as she did, she felt a warmth flow through her hands, then her whole body. A light glowed around them, and it settled into the knife wound. Then it disappeared, and Starri removed her hands. Gruffi took a deep breath that jolted him in the bed, and in moments the color was rushing back into his face. He coughed a few times, then his breathing when from shallow gasps to the deep, even breaths of sleep. Starri slumped over, exhausted. Marri felt her energy quickly waning as well.

"He will need time…" Her friend whispered. "But I believe we saved him."

Two weeks passed. The summer turned hot, and the troupe had made their camp by a river. After Marri had helped heal Gruffi, she learned how her troupe had found her.

"I saw The Silver Arrows in town." Happi said. "They didn't see me. I'd gone into the tavern to get a couple of casks of ale, and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I saw Dani talking to the inn keeper. I'm still not sure how he found you, but I'm guessing her recognized your wagon, and thought that you and Raffi were ahead of us."

"But how did you get to us so fast?" She'd asked. She'd been sitting at Gruffi's side near the bed, holding his hand. He'd woken up earlier that day, but had been sluggish and had drifted off into sleep again. Starri assured her that he was fine, just tired from the healing process.

"We left our wagons outside of town, and Starri and Spici followed them on foot. They used a speed spell and stayed off the path. I wanted to come with them, but she could only use the spell on one other gummi. When the Arrows found your wagon at the top of the hill, they parked theirs at the foot. They blocked the way, so that's when Spici and Starri attacked. Besides the three that came after you and Gruffi, there were four others. They fought hard. Spici got injured, and Starri had to help him. She regrets not being faster…" He looked over at Gruffi and frowned. "But he'll be alright now, won't he?" Marri nodded.

After the fight, Spici had tied the unconscious Silver Arrows to a couple of trees, freed their ponies and burned their wagons. They wouldn't be coming after them again.

The summer heat shimmered in the tall grass and Gruffi sat in the shade of a maple tree with Marri beside him. He still didn't have all of his strength back, but he'd slept for almost four days and was recovering well. He'd had been working on something for the last couple of days, and it was hard to keep it hidden from Marri. She'd been by his side most of the time. But it hadn't taken him very long, and this morning he'd finished polishing it, smiling to himself. Then he'd put his work into a small wooden box that Starri had used for tiny candles. He held the box now, glancing over at Marri. She'd fallen asleep on the blanket. He gazed out into the meadow. The other members of the troupe were gathered in the shade of their wagons, eating watermelon and laughing. Gruffi smiled. He wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for them. His hand pulled softly through Marri's hair. It was as smooth as water. His heart filled with warmth as he watched her. He bent down and woke her with a kiss.

"Hm…?"

"Hey, there…" He whispered.

"Oh...I didn't know I fell asleep." She smiled at him. He stood up then, and held his hand out to her.

"Come with me," He said. "I have something I wanna show you." Marri took his hand without a word, and he pulled her to her feet. He took one last glance at the other gypsies, then led her deeper into the trees that surrounded the meadow. He stopped at a massive oak tree. Its branches spread wide, welcoming them.

"This tree looks like the home tree."

"It does. That's why we're here." He smiled. Marri looked at him, puzzled.

"This last little misadventure of ours had me thinking," He paused, and Marri waited for him to gather his thoughts. "I know we're mates now, and we don't have to declare it to anyone. I don't wanna get married like humans. But...I still wanted to do something for us." He pulled the little wooden box out from under his belt. Then he got down on one knee and handed it to her. Marri gasped. When she flipped up the lid, her hand flew to her mouth. Nestled in silk were two rings made out of wood. They shone in the sunlight, bright as water. One was carved with berries, the other with leaves. Gruffi stood up and took the one with berries on it. It was a bit smaller than the other one, and he slipped it over her middle finger. Then he pulled the other one over his own. He gripped her hand in his, his eyes locked on her.

"Marion. I wanna make a vow to you," He glanced up at the tree. "I made these rings from this oak tree. It's not the home tree, but until we get back there, it'll have to do." He squeezed her hand.

"My vow is this. No matter where we are down the road, no matter who we are, I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna protect you, and our children, no matter what it takes. Even though we're different, and even if we change, I will never leave you. These rings are made from an oak tree not just because I grew up under one, but because it's your home too. I wanna raise our cubs under it. The oak is strong, and it stands firm. It's how I feel about you." He pressed his forehead against hers. "For better or worse, Marri. You have me. And I'm not goin' anywhere." He kissed her softly, and when he pulled away, his eyes were the same warm brown as the tree. Marri was speechless. He watched her for a while, smiling.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." She was staring at the ring on her finger.

"It's so beautiful. The ring, and the vow. I don't know how to thank you…"

"Aw, you don't need to. I just realized after that fight with those...Well, I realized I'd do anything for you."

"You almost died for me…"

"I still would. Without a second thought." He pulled her close, holding her for a long moment. When she raised her head, there were tears shining in her eyes.

"Gruffi… I love you so much…" She nuzzled him. "I'd give my life for you too, you know."

"Well…" He cleared his throat. "Let's just hope neither of us has to."

They walked out of the woods and back to the meadow. The gypsies were idly playing their instruments, and Peppi was writing a play, acting some of it out. Marri smiled. She was going to miss them.

"Hey," She said, nudging Gruffi. "Let's go home."

"I was just gonna say that." He chuckled.

AN: And that's the end, folks! But don't worry, there will be a sequel! You'll be able to read more about Gruffi and Marri in "Glenwood". Our gummis have a lot of work to do. They'll be building a town and making a family. The first chapter will be posted soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
